Levana Ceri Moon Love
by Faith Hawkins
Summary: COMPLETE. To save the galaxy, The princess of the moon must find her true mate and awaken her powers through sex. Galaxia is getting closer and time is running out. Darien/Serena, Full Cast, M/F, Het, Language. Thanks for the reviews and please leave more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let me ask you something. How do you know if you're destined to find someone? I mean, I do believe that everyone has a soul mate. But what if he dies before you can meet him? Do you get another one? Or was that your only shot? And if he's your only shot will you never find happiness…"

"Jeez Serena shut up!! You're thinking too damn hard…besides the chances of a meatball head like you finding her prince charming, are about as likely as Mina being an idol, Lita getting hooked up with Andrew, the owner of that arcade in the mall, and of Amy getting married before she gets her doctorate." Ray snatched up her soda in annoyance and sipped from her straw.

Serena glared at Ray for a full minute before she burst into laughter. "Yeah I guess you're right. My time will come. Besides a hot little bunny like me not getting laid is such a shame." Serena said outrageously.

Ray snickered in her seat and Serena arched her brow pointedly, "And don't think I didn't catch that you didn't add yourself in your examples of 'likely' Miss Ray Hino!"

"Serena let's not go there. We both know I always get what I want."

"Yeah right."

"No really. I mean think about it. Yeah you have a great body and your legs go on forever, but you're a complete and utter idiot-"

"Hey!" Serena yelled indignantly.

"-and your hairstyle leaves much to be desired." Ray grinned unrepentantly when Serena fumed. "Now take a look at me. Long raven black hair, deep soulful eyes." Ray clapped her hands together in excitement "mysterious aura, confidant yet vulnerable. Wonderful sense of humor, an athlete's body…"

"The only thing athletic about you is the way your mouth runs." Serena said under her breath but loud enough for Ray to hear.

"And who could resist a pair of talents like these!!" Ray exclaimed and ran a hand suggestively over her breasts.

Serena nearly rolled out of her chair laughing. "Oh my god Ray…you're only a B-32."

"Well at least I qualify enough for a letter unlike some flat chested people I know."

Serena kept on laughing but with less exuberance than before. She was just a little sensitive when it came to her breasts. It was hard not to be when your four best friends all boasted enough to cause a solar eclipse. Right at that moment three long shadows loomed over Serena where she sat with Ray at a picnic table in the park. Looking up Serena saw the faces of her three other best friends in the whole world. Let's face it, with friends like Ray who needed enemies?

"Finally we found you your highness."

Lita quickly jabbed her elbow into Amy's side, before she could continue. "Sheesh Amy! Does the word inconspicuous mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry Lita. But it's not like anyone's around anyway. This park is practically empty." Amy gestured to the brightly lit yet solitary park.

"Practically, that doesn't mean we don't have to contend with a runner now and again. You never know who might be listening."

"But I did a sweep of the area myself and the pins I fashioned for us all to wear are frequency dampers. If anyone did happen to have a bug planted about my pins would make it utterly useless."

"Still it wouldn't kill us to be careful. But I guess you're right." Lita conceded reluctantly while absently tweaking the Jupiter pin Amy had fashioned for her. The others wore theirs as well. Mina a Venus pin, Amy a Mercury pin, Ray a Mars pin and Serena with a moon pin. "But try not to call her your highness will ya? Not only is it dangerous despite your wonderfully made pins, it gives Serena a big head."

"It does not!!" Serena said truly offended.

"Again I apologize but old habits die hard." Amy said sheepishly.

"Well then commission an assassin and get rid of those habits. We're here because Serena insisted on going to school on Earth and her mother indulges her in all. If our enemies ever discovered she has left the security of the Moon Kingdom and the Imperium Crystal…" Lita let her sentence trail off but the full implication of the warning had sunk in to all four girls.

"Oh, c'mon Lita. Like I don't have enough with Ray chastising me every five seconds. Now you have everyone scared out of their wits."

"Good." Lita confirmed. "Everyone has become too lax in our duty to guard you. We were hand picked by your mother from each of our respective planets to protect you. It's been years since any of us have seen any of our people or families and we've become too accustomed to being considered your friend and equal."

"But you are!" Serena insisted.

"But first and foremost we are your guardians. And equality is not the issue here."

"Lita's right Serena." Mina threw in her vote with Lita. "Though true it may be that each of us are princesses of our own planets, we all know that you are the future of the Moon. Only direct descendants of Moon Royalty, your bloodline Serena, can use the Moon or Imperium Crystal to its full potential. The crystal protects all our planets from our enemies and keeps peace in our galaxy. Without the crystal we are all doomed. Your father died at the hands of Galaxia before your mother was able to banish her with the power of the crystal."

"Your people mate for life Serena." Lita said. "There is no such thing as divorce or faithlessness, its not possible, not with your gene makeup. Your mother will never re-marry or take a lover. She will never be attracted or become sexually aroused by anyone again. You are your parents' only daughter and it is up to you to continue the line. Yes, your bloodline lives hundreds of years longer than any other planets people. Because of the crystal, I must say I'm glad of it. But you are not eternal. You can be killed. And with you would die whatever hope we have for peace. And it's not like you can just go around and get screwed until you pop out with enough babies to ease all our minds. You are only sexually stimulated by your soul mate and are only fertile when around him. Contraceptives don't work with your pair. So even though we are all princesses…My princess, we are not equal."

Ray and Mina nodded their heads in solemn agreement while Serena took a moment to let it all sink in. It's nothing she hadn't heard before…she had heard it all her life. But the years living on Earth in hiding had made her complacent. It did all seem so far away, but now it crashed in, the reality of her situation and responsibility.

"Serena, we don't mean to frighten you, but I think we all needed this reality check." Amy said meaningfully to all. "Your mother, Queen Serenity, originally wanted the guardians of Neptune and Uranus to guard you on Earth, but their responsibilities and battles of keeping Galaxia and her armies out of our system is so constant that the Queen didn't dare remove them from their post. She did send them the two talismans, one mirror and one sword to increase their power and ease their burden. Pluto had her hands full guarding the gate of time, especially now that Galaxia has developed the technology to time travel and the Queen believed that sending for Saturn, the Soldier of Rebirth and Destruction to protect you was overkill."

All five girls chuckled at the pun. The Outer Senshi or Soldiers were the most powerful Soldiers their system had offensively. Though their powers and wisdom were extensive their loyalties to the Moon Kingdom, the Queen and Princess, were never questioned. No one would dare.

"I had no idea my mother contacted the Outer Senshi for me." Serena said in awe. They were legends among her people. Their very names whispered in reverence.

"Damn it Serena!" Ray cried in exasperation. "That's how serious the situation is. We're in a war. If given the chance Galaxia would gut you like a fish and smile while she did it. With you gone, the rest of us would be like sheep to the slaughter. Even the Outer Senshi, as powerful as they are, would ultimately die. We're no match against Galaxia. The only thing we're doing is stalling the inevitable." The girls quickly took seats besides Ray and Serena.

Mina took out a bag of chips and chomped on them. "Let's be real Serena." Mina said with her mouth full. "Queen Serenity adores you. But even she wouldn't put your pleasure, hence visiting Earth, above your safety. This is why she wanted the Outer Senshi but had to settle for us. You've met every eligible male and then some on the Moon, and have yet to find your mate. Which, worst case scenario, means he is dead. If your mate has died and you had yet to meet, then there is still hope. You can still conceive, but only with a male of Earth. They're the only ones besides your mate who's genes resemble your own enough to have a child.

"Eww!!" Serena said in disgust. "A male of Earth?! Is my mother crazy! My people would never accept a male of Earth much less a child of such an unholy union."

Amy shook her head in amusement. "Serena, your prejudices are showing."

"I'm serious here." Serena persisted. "Males of Earth in relationships are known for their infidelity, violent tendencies and…well, they're disgusting. The ugliest people I've seen in my life. And the women aren't much better." Serena shuddered in revulsion.

Amy and the others looked stunned. "If you find the people so revolting, why did you insist on visiting?"

"Because, the gross factor aside, the people of Earth are very interesting. Their lives being so finite, yet they continue to shorten them even more, through pollution and violence. The planet is beautiful but at the rate the people are going, this planet will die. I wanted to visit before it was destroyed."

"Instead of worrying about Earth you should worry about developing your own powers Serena." Ray growled.

"Oh Ray." Serena waved her hand dismissively. "My powers won't awaken until I find my mate. And like Mina said he has likely died or merely has not been found among my people."

"Actually Serena," Amy interrupted smoothly. "Your power awakens when you become sexually active."

"But I only become sexually active when I find my mate." Serena concluded firmly.

"Technically that is not true." Amy continued relentlessly. "The only way you can find satisfaction is through your mate. You can still have sex, you just won't get any pleasure from the experience because you haven't met your mate yet. Once you do all bets are off."

"Wait," Serena said in dismay. "What is it exactly you guys are suggesting?"

"Not suggesting Serena, demanding." Ray said fiercely. "Galaxia's forces grow every day. And her numbers are beginning to rival our own. Soon she will overrun us. I will not see my people dead because you were squeamish. We need the crystal's power and your mother's abilities to wield it are dimming since the death of her mate. She does not hold the same power she once did. We need you to take her place. If you cannot give us an heir as of yet that's fine, but we need your powers to awaken and that means you have to get fucked."

"Ray!!" Amy admonished while blushing furiously.

"We have no time to beat around the bush." Ray told Amy determinedly before facing Serena again. "You won't enjoy it, and I don't care. The lives of billions lie in your hands. Are you willing to sacrifice them all because you don't want to go through a few minutes of discomfort?"

Serena looked away from Rays burning eyes to the other girls, hoping for some support. Amy bowed her head, refusing to meet her eyes, while Mina and Lita, though not happy with the idea, didn't renege on it either. "Are you guys saying that my mother plotted this whole scenario?"

"We're saying that your mother saw you coming to Earth as an opportunity." Lita quickly corrected her. "She knows her powers are leaving her and that soon we will all depend on you. She's given you these years, hoping you would find your mate or at the least someone you were comfortable with. But with Galaxia's power growing we cannot afford to give you any more time. All our people need you to take your place and help in the fight with Galaxia. Only you, using the full force of the crystal can defeat Galaxia."

Serena felt her tears stream down her face as she looked down to her clenched hands resting on her lap. "Do you realize what it is you're asking of me?" She whispered with her heart in her throat. Lita, Mina and Amy quickly wrapped their arms around Serena in support, hating the position she was in but seeing no other way out. Holding each other tightly they cried together. Serena for her shattered dreams of love, and the illusion of giving herself freely for the first time to her beloved. Lita, Mina and Amy, for the agony of knowing they had stolen something precious from their princess but knowing it was the right thing to do.

And unbeknownst to all, Ray's eyes watered at the knowledge that for the lives of her people, of her friends and even Serena herself, she would walk through the fiery depths of hell and drag Serena kicking and screaming to a bed. She knew her friend was a virgin, and knew her dreams of giving her virginity to her husband. But with the way the war was turning against them all, Ray had no choice but to kill those dreams viciously, for the sake of them all. Lita, Mina and Amy, though they knew what had to be done would falter at the face of their princesses tears, and though it would kill something in both her and Serena's souls, Ray did not have that luxury.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena sat huddled on a bench underneath the glow of her home the moon. She knew that being outside was dangerous...she even knew that leaving the safety of the house without informing anyone of her whereabouts, and in the middle of the night to boot was beyond stupid. But she couldn't force herself to go back to the house. Back to the expectant faces of her friends who believed she would save them all. Back to the responsibilities that now weighed heavily on her, to the disappointment she knew would focus on her when her guardians realized….that she was gone and wouldn't be coming back.

Serena raised her legs to the bench and wrapped her arms around her knees. She couldn't save any of them. She couldn't even save herself. She had just condemned not only her people but her friends and family to death. And yet she couldn't force herself to go back. A sob escaped her throat, the agony of knowing she was worthless and selfish…it was unbearable.

She had seen the determination on Ray's face earlier. Ray would make sure she got fucked…even if she had to arrange for her rape. Which is what it would be. And the others would stand by and allow it to happen. For the sake of them all they had no choice. Serena understood…a part of her even agreed with them. But she couldn't sacrifice herself like that. "I'm not that damn bloody noble."

Serena buried her head into her upraised knees and cried. Heart wrenching sobs racked her slim frame. She shuddered so violently she nearly missed the comforting hand that was placed gently on her head.

With a gasp Serena shot upright ready to spring into flight when she looked up into the eyes of her companion.

He quickly raised his hands up in a reassuring manner "Whoa, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Its just that you looked so lost…" The man slowly lowered himself to sit next to her but was wise enough to keep his distance so as not to frighten her. "A young and beautiful young woman like yourself shouldn't be out alone on a dark night like this. If you don't mind I'd like to keep you company."

Serena slowly nodded her head and scooted over to allow the man to seat himself more comfortably. He was handsome. Probably the most handsome human she had seen since arriving on Earth. His hair was long and clipped back to keep from flowing into his face. Eyes were crystal blue and he had an air of dignity about him that reminded her of her days at court. He wore black slacks and a grey long sleeved sweater. His leather coat he removed and offered it to Serena. She gladly took it and wrapped herself in the warmth still left there from his body. Shorts and a white sweater were not the ideal outfit for a cold night like this.

The man sat quietly next to her not trying to converse with her, simply offering her companionship. Oddly enough she felt herself relax next to him and the weight on her heart slowly lifted. She glanced at him to see him sitting with his eyes closed, completely at ease.

"Thank you." Serena said. He opened his eyes and gently smiled at Serena encouragingly.

"No need for thanks. A beautiful night. A wondrous moon. And a gorgeous young lady. What more could a man ask for?" He quietly teased her.

Serena felt a tiny grin tug at the edge of her lips.

"Ah, now I am truly blessed. A smile can do marvelous things for ones frame of mind. I don't pretend to know why it is a woman like yourself would be suffering. But that you are is not in question." Serena's grin disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"I don't mean to intrude. But often enough, simply discussing your problems with a sympathetic ear can lighten your woes."

Serena huddled beneath his coat before saying forlornly. "Nothing can help me. And stalking about my problems wouldn't solve anything. It would just make it more clear how horrible a person I am."

The man gently placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Everyone is horrible at some point in their life. No one is perfect. But I highly doubt that whatever is affecting you is the end of the world. Life goes on."

Serena chocked back a cry. If he only knew that its not just the end of A world, but the end of all worlds.

"Sitting here crying will not solve your problem. But it will help you reflect on whatever conflict you have and try to find a solution. There is always a way out. It just might not be what you would like. Either you can accept your fate or fight tooth and nail against it. In the end it is your choice. In the meantime the most I can offer you is a shoulder to cry on until you come to terms with your dilemma."

Serena's eyes sparkled in the moonlight with her unshed tears and the man's offer was just too much for her to deny herself. She felt his arms hold her comfortingly while she cried out her sorrows. His hand slowly stroked her head soothingly.

Together the two sat under the moonlight until the dawn slowly rose. The warmth from the sun helped calm Serena and the man continued to hold her and stroke her hair. After a while Serena slowly raised her head from where it rested on the mans shoulders and met his eyes. "Thank you."

The man smiled at her and said "No need for thanks. A beautiful day. A wondrous morning. And a gorgeous young lady. What more could a man ask for?" He repeated as he had said earlier.

Serena chuckled. "Déjà vu anyone?"

"Are you implying that I'm using the same line on you twice in one day?"

"No. One last night and one this morning. You were at least smart enough to wait until sunrise to use it again." Serena said impishly.

The man stood and held a hand out to Serena so she could stand beside him. "Well I believe that our night of dilemma's is at an end. My question to you now is have you found a solution?"

Serena thoughtfully chewed her lip before admitting quietly. "No. I need more time and I don't think I'm going to get it."

The man sighed beside her. "Time is one thing that we all have in spades. Time to live, to smile, to cry and to die. Time is not our friend. It simply is."

"That was very philosophical of you. I'm surprised I understood it. I'm known to be a little flighty." Serena cringed inwardly at the sound of Ray's voice calling her an utter idiot in her head.

"What can I say? I am what I am. If I can't help you with your dilemma would you allow me to help you with time?"

"I'm confused now. How are you going to do that?"

"I can offer you accommodations in the residence I am staying in. Its outside of the city and I would greatly appreciate your company. The others in my group are not that entertaining and can in fact be quite bors."

"Others in your group?"

"Yes, my brothers."

"You want me to come and stay with your family in your estate?"

"Well its not ours but we are on vacation. Actually we go where our work takes us and it happened to be that he wanted a break from his everyday life and the demands upon it. So I and my brothers have accompanied him."

"Won't your brothers mind you bringing home a girl?"

"I'm sure they will have much to say on the subject…and to be honest I am quite looking forward to their reactions. But I do think I should make something clear. They are not my brothers by blood…but by heart."

"I don't know. It sounds wonderful but I don't know you. What if you take me there to kill me or something?" Serena said and cautiously took two steps back.

The man threw his head back and laughed. "If I had truly wanted to hurt you I could have done so by now."

Serena thought it over and couldn't help but agree with him. Besides the girls probably will notice she's gone in an hour or so and they would scour the city until they found her. But they would never dream she would be in the country. She had a horrible sense of direction and they would find it impossible to credit her going that far.

Serena looked up at the man and smiled beamingly. "Ok. I'd love to go with you. At least until I can decide what to do."

"Excellent. Perhaps you will find your answer there when you could not find it here. And you might even learn to trust me enough to confide in me."

"I don't have any clothes or luggage. I'm literally going as is."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure one of my brothers' lady friends left something behind for you to wear until I can take you shopping for something more suitable. Let's go."

The man and Serena took four steps in the direction of his car before she stopped suddenly. "Wait. I don't even know your name."

"I apologize. How rude of me?" He bowed deeply before her with that old courtly charm she missed from her home. "My name is Zoisite. I am one of the Four Great Shitenou."

"Just Zoisite. No last name?" Serena asked curiously.

"Just Zoisite."

"Oh. Well my name is Serena. Serena Levana."

Zoisite tilted his head curiously. "Isn't Levana Hebrew for moon?"

Serena smiled. "Yes as a matter of fact it is." Coming to Earth Serena and the Senshi had realized the importance of last names. Since Serena didn't have one Amy had come up with Levana.

"Well then Miss Levana-"

"Serena." Serena quickly interrupted.

"Serena. Then I must insist you call me Zoi."

Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"As I said before, let us be on our way Serena before the Shitenou discover my absence. Then there will be hell to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell were you thinking Zoisite?!" Kunzite demanded.

"Nothing of great value Kunzite. Simply that it might be nice to see a pretty face around the grounds." Zoisite said calmly.

"I think he means that you're not pretty enough for him Kunzite." Jadeite said with a broad grin as he walked into the library where Kunzite was trying to bring Zoisite to task. From the moment the guards had announced that Zoisite had arrived with a female companion Kunzite had been livid. As the official leader of the Shitenou he felt it was his responsibility to know the ins and outs of everything and Zoisite bringing a girl along with no notice and out of the blue was a hard blow to his ego.

"Shut up Jadeite. This has nothing to do with you. What the hell are you doing in here anyway? I told you to watch the girl."

"Oh don't get me wrong. I watched her. I watched her pretty little behind walk upstairs behind the maid as she led her to her room. I watched the way those angelic little eyes lit up at the sight of all the artwork covering the walls. At the way her pert little breasts swayed inside her shirt-"

"Jadeite please, I just ate." Nephrite grumbled as he pushed past Jadeite to sit himself at one of the couches in the library. "The mere thought of you having any lustful thoughts towards anyone is disgusting. Besides, don't you have to hit puberty before you can get laid?" Nephrite said dryly to no one in particular.

"Ha ha Nephie-"

"I truly despise it when you call me that." Nephrite interrupted sourly.

"Don't I know it Nephie? Don't be jealous because the little blonde gel is obviously going to pick me over you."

"I didn't realize we were in competition. Besides one look at your juvenile prick and she'd come screaming into my arms…ha, cum screaming in my arms. I kind of like the sound of that." Nephrite finished smiling.

Zoisite gave both Nephrite and Jadeite a menacing scowl. "Do not speak of Miss Levana that way. She is my friend and a lady to boot. Treat her with respect."

"C'mon Zoi. How can you expect a wanabe horn dog like Jadeite to avoid trying to seduce the poor girl? I wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy but the girl has got an ass that won't quit."

"You shouldn't have been looking at her ass at all. You weren't even properly introduced. Kunzite barely let me escort the young lady inside before he stomped up to me and demanded an audience. The only reason Serena was escorted to her room was because I asked the maid to do so. Otherwise she'd have been left in the hall to Jadeite's dubious attentions."

"Zoi I'm hurt." Jadeite said mockingly while clutching at his chest. "I really am. I would have introduced myself to the girl before I dragged her upstairs."

"Where I would have had to immediately rescue her by taking off my shirt and showing her what a real man looks like when he's about to make his woman cum." Nephrite said smugly.

Jadeite quickly grabbed his throat and gagged. "Ugh, did you have to give me that damn visual. The chest wouldn't have been impressive since you can barely call that sole whisker you have there chest hair."

"At least my chest doesn't look like an eight year old boy's chest."

"I haven't gotten any complaints in the sex area. In fact the women keep coming back and begging for more."

"Only until they've had a taste of me then why go back to the appetizer when you can have the main course and dessert?"

"Like you'd even know how to make a woman cum." Jadeite said snidely.

"At least I've been with women and not a man!"

"That was one time and I didn't fucking know he was a man until I got him undressed! You bastard you swore you'd never tell!"

This being the first time Zoisite had heard of such an incident nearly fell to the floor in his laughter. Jadeite getting redder by the minute tried to explain. "Its hard to fucking tell now a days. You've got gay men that look prettier than women now. It could have happened to anyone."

"And yet you're the only one that we know about." Nephrite said with evil glee.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!"

"Make me you fucking queen!"

"Enough!" Kunzite yelled into the chaos. Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite quickly if not grudgingly quieted down. No one disobeyed Kunzite when he spoke in that tone. Jadeite took a seat beside Nephrite where he promptly pinched him in retaliation when Kunzite wasn't looking. Nephrite bit back a grin. For all their bickering he got along with Jadeite the best. It was just too much fun to bait each other.

Zoisite took his seat in front of the grand piano and lovingly traced the keys with his fingertips. He loved to play the piano.

Kunzite glowered at all three of them sternly. "Besides the girls obvious beauty what the hell are we going to do with her?" When both Nephrite and Jadeite perked up and looked like they were about to say something Kunzite quickly slashed his hand through the air cutting them off. "If I hear one God damned word from you two that has anything to do with sex and that girl I'll make sure fucking will never be an option for either of you again."

Jadeite and Nephrite lowered their hands slowly. Although they doubted Kunzite would actually follow through with his threat there was always that niggling doubt. Of all of them, Kunzite was the least predictable and shortest temper. Better not to push their luck.

"Serena has issues she needs to deal with. I offered her this place so she could work them out. She's a very sweet girl and won't be a bother." Zoisite said soothingly.

"She's a bother by merely being here. Look at Jadeite and Nephrite. The girl isn't even here for five minutes, she hasn't even uttered a word and they're all ready at each others throats."

Nephrite cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. "To be fair Kunzite, me and Jadeite would be at each other's throats over a loaf of bread. She just made it much easier to pick on the little boy."

"Who you calling a little boy you Village People reject?" Jadeite sputtered.

Nephrite bit his tongue to keep from retorting back, not wanting to anger Kunzite further. Jadeite looked about to continue with his tirade so Nephrite jabbed his elbow into his stomach to shut him up. Though Jadeite growled low in his throat he looked up into Kunzites burning eyes and subsided.

"She can't stay here." Kunzite said slowly.

"She has nowhere else to go." Zoisite responded.

"Does it look like I care? Master is supposed to show up here in a week. How the hell am I supposed to explain the girl's presence? He comes here for solitude and barely tolerates our presence as it is and that's only because we're his personal guard. If he sees the girl he's likely to kill us all and throw the girl out. I'm not willing to die over a little chit because she has "problems". Kunzite finished sarcastically.

"You won't have to Kunzite. Besides it is not your decision to make."

Jadeite and Nephrite sat back in shock over Zoisite's boldness. No one questioned Kunzites authority least of all Zoi who was usually the most calm and reasonable of their foursome.

"What did you say?" Kunzite said menacingly.

"The girl is my friend and I brought her here for some peace. Besides when I'm with her I sense that she is destined to have a major effect on all our lives."

"All the more reason to get rid of her before what you say comes true." Kunzite said with alarm lacing his tone. Zoisite was never wrong.

"No, to rid ourselves of the girl would bring death and destruction to not only our world but that of others."

"Zoisite?" Jadeite said nervously. He hated it when Zoisite got that far away look in his eyes. He felt Nephrite stiffen beside him and Kunzite's eyes widened in horror. "We must protect young Serena Levana for she is our future and our lives depend on her completing her destiny…it is tied with Masters."

"Wait! What do you mean Zoisite? Her destiny is tied with Masters? In what way? Will harm befall Master because of her?" Kunzite demanded while pulling his sword out of his scabbard he always held at his side. "Be clear Zoisite. If anything will happen to Master because of the girl then I'll handle it now before anything happens to him." Kunzite began to stride out of the room purposefully with the full intent of dealing with Serena. Of all the Shitenou Kunzite was the most loyal to their Master.

"No." Zoisite waved his hand towards Kunzite and the energy blast caught him off guard, never believing that Zoisite would dare attack him. Kunzite flew across the room and slammed into a bookcase. The breath knocked out of him he quickly covered his head as the entire bookcase and the hundreds of books fell on top of him.

Jadeite and Nephrite leaped to his side and helped him out of the rubble. As Kunzite rose both Jadeite and Nephrite stood protectively over Kunzite. Zoisite lowered his hand slowly, his eyes still not seeing them but something very far away. "The girl is to be protected. Without her, death and darkness shall be our companions in the hell to come."

Suddenly Zoisite collapsed to the floor and held his head as pain etched his brow. "It happened again." Zoisite looked up and was horrified by the mess he had evidently made of the room. "What did I say?" He asked his brothers beseechingly.

Kunzite stood to his full height, walked over to Zoisite and held out his hand. Zoisite cautiously gripped his forearm and allowed him to help him stand. "You had another vision Zoisite. Whoever the girl is and what she represents to us is still not known but that she is important is no longer a question. We shall keep an eye on her. In the meantime you two can clean up this mess." Kunzite said to Jadeite and Nephrite.

Both trying to ease the tension of before groaned dramatically. "C'mon Kunzite! That's not fair. You two play rough but we get stuck with cleanup duty."

Kunzite grinned at them. "That's what happens when you're the runts of the group. Come Zoisite, I think its time I greet our guest properly. But I'm telling you…Master is not going to like this."

Zoisite gripped Kunzite's shoulder comradely. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. But you're going to like Serena."

"That's a little besides the point now. I don't like her on principle. Whatever she's supposed to do is obviously going to screw up my life and the lives of the ones I care for. But I can deal with that. As long as I can tolerate her that will have to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena sat outside the mansion by the lake and let her feet soak in the water. She had stayed here for almost two weeks and was more relaxed then she had ever been since she left her home. She could feel Amy and the girls searching for her. She could even feel Ray's temper shooting through the roof but she had no intention of being found. They all thought that she couldn't use the crystal at all but they underestimated her. She knew enough of the crystal to be able to hide her presence from those she didn't want to find her.

There were times when Serena missed them desperately. Amy and her intelligence. Ray and her damn temper. Lita and Mina with their antics. But she just couldn't bring herself to do what she knew must be done. Maybe with a little time she could do it…but not now.

Serena lay back against the grass and stared at the setting sun. It was beautiful out here. So peaceful. She had found many day dresses in one of the chests in the attic. She had no idea who they belonged to and though they fit her a little loosely they were very comfortable. She especially liked how they swirled about her legs.

Kunzite had thrown a fit when he saw her wearing them. Then again Serena couldn't think of a time since meeting him that he hadn't thrown a fit. A handsome man obviously with his waist length long black hair and cobalt eyes. But the continual scowl he had on his face whenever she was near was not at all attractive to her way of thinking. Jadeite and Nephrite though were so carefree she couldn't help but like them. They constantly teased and flirted with her. And when she paid too much attention to one they usually burst into a vicious fight. At first Serena had been terrified by that. Until after beating the holy hell out of each other they had plopped on the floor and laughed uproariously. Then proceeded to flirt with her again, always trying to one up the other. Serena couldn't help but smile at the memory. They had become fast friends.

And then there was Zoisite. He was like a brother to her. In the weeks she had stayed here Zoisite had taught her many things about this planet. The wars and weather disasters. The obsession with anything to do with celebrities and money. The planets history of plague and death.

But also the beautiful books written by great authors who had an affinity for describing human nature. Poems by Robert Frost and others. Shakespeare had truly stolen her heart with his story of Romeo and Juliet. Then came the amazing movies. Titanic, Armageddon, Pride and Prejudice…so many it often amazed her how they were able to sit up for hours and have movie nights. She often ran for cover when Jadeite and Nephrite picked the movie. That had been her first experience in glimpsing a porn movie. Zoisite had laughed and she had been completely embarrassed before she flew from the room. Zoi had promised to check the picks of those two from then on.

Even Kunzite would drop in on them when they watched Black Hawk Down and Kickboxer. He even recommended two movies by Director James Cameron called The Terminator and The Terminator 2. He had mentioned there was a third but when Jadeite offered to bring his copy Kunzite had nearly taken off his head. Apparently Kunzite despised that movie so much that he had destroyed the DVD player and the TV when he had last seen it. So she never did watch the third.

She loved living in the house with all the Shitenou. They bickered like old maids…very reminiscent to her stay with the Senshi. Before the tears began to fall Serena closed her eyes and forced herself to relax.

Serena must have fallen asleep because what awoke her was the long shadow that loomed up before her, blocking her view of the sky. At first thinking it was Zoisite she smiled welcomely…then she remembered that they all had gone out hoping to inquire about the whereabouts of their Master who was long overdue. They hadn't wanted to leave her alone but seeing the worry plain on their faces she insisted that she would be fine. So who was this?

Serena raised a trembling hand to her eyes trying to make out the features of the shadow. She was just about to ask who it was when the shadow snapped at her. "Who the hell are you?"

Serena froze in shock. In all her years no one had spoken to her in such a harsh tone, not even Ray. The shadow kneeled next to her and demanded again "Are you deaf or something? Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

She didn't know if it was his menacing voice or the way he was staring at her that sent shivers down her spine. But she did know that she was terrified. And the terror brought her own temper rearing its ugly head. Her mother had always taught her that a royal princess never showed fear. Anger was acceptable long before fear was.

Feeling vulnerable Serena tried to sit up but the man quickly placed his hand on her shoulder and shoved her back to the ground. The immediate electrical shock that zinged up her arm from where his hand had touched her made Serena catch her breath.

The man quickly snatched his own hand away and held it in the palm of his other hand before he looked at her accusingly. "You shocked me!"

Serena's eyes widened before they narrowed furiously. "You're the one that touched me. So if I shocked you it's your own damn fault!" Serena's hands quickly covered her mouth, shocked that such a vulgarity had spewed from her mouth. She hadn't cursed in all her time since she'd been here. And now three seconds in this mans company… "Who are you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here. I find it empty here of all the servants-"

"I gave them the day off."

"And who the hell gave you the right?"

"I don't know who you are and I'm not going to give out any more information to a would be criminal!"

"Well if I'm a criminal then you just told me that a pretty little thing like you is home all alone…no one will be around to hear you scream, not even the servants right?" He said as he leaned into her menacingly.

Serena shrieked deep in her throat before balling her fist and slamming it into his mouth. She felt his upper teeth slice into her knuckles before he toppled backward. She cradled her hand with the other before she leaped to her feet and raced to the house. If she could make it through the front door she could lock the man out. She could hear his footfalls right behind her as he chased her. She didn't dare glance back.

Serena flew through the front door and nearly slammed it home but the man wedged his foot between the doorjamb. "SHIT!!! THAT HURTS!!!"

"Move your foot and it won't hurt as much!" Serena yelled still pressing her full weight against the door.

"Open the door! It will stop hurting if you stop crushing it!"

"Get your foot away from the door!"

"I can't and you bloody well know it! Ease up on the door then I can move my foot!"

Serena was about to lean her weight away from the door and give the man enough room to move his foot when he slammed both palms against the door, sending it flying open and Serena sprawling across the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena felt the door slam into her before she was sent flying through the air. Hitting the floor hard, Serena tried desperately to catch her breath. Leaning up on her forearms she watched anxiously as the tall man stomped his foot repeatedly on the ground (trying to get the feeling back she presumed). Serena could not believe the spurt of delight that zipped through her at his obvious pain. However the scowl he threw her way quickly took away any ideas she had of cracking a smile. Serena gingerly rose to her feet and kept her eyes on the man, ready to bolt any minute.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll give you fair warning. Zoisite and the others are due back any moment-"

"Ah I see, so you're with Zoisite. I wouldn've thought that one of the bobsy twins had brought you here to pass the time." The man sneered.

Serena stared at him in confusion. "Bobsy twins?"

"Jadeite and Nephrite. I'm surprised they weren't the ones to bring a pretty little thing like you here. I guess Zoisite has acquired some of their nasty habits."

Serena was thrown for a second by the 'pretty little thing' comment. And quickly tamped down any pleasure she had gotten from the comment.

"At least I know that Zoisite is going to pay your fees. He's responsible unlike the other two. I've had to clean up too many of their messes. Which is why I made it clear I did not want them bringing any more of your kind here. Maybe I should have made sure Zoisite and Kunzite knew they weren't allowed to bring any girls like you here either."

"Girls like me?" Serena sputtered.

The man grinned roguishly and sauntered over to her side. "You're cute enough...I may even be tempted to steal you from Zoisite. Unfortunately I've never liked whores...however pretty they may be." He said and raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

Infuriated Serena rose her hand to strike the insuferable man. How dare he think her a whore?!. Anticipating her move he quickly clamped his hand on her arm before she could slap him. He pulled her close until his face was inches from hers. "I don't like it when girls try to hit me. I especially don't like your act of offended dignity. Knock it off. I'm not buying it."

As furious as Serena was with him, she couldn't deny the spurt of excitement that leaped within her when she saw the flash of irritation in his eyes. It made no sense but there it was. With him this close she realized how handsome he was. His hair was as black as the moon stones that littered her private pool at the palace. It had a wild quality...as if he constantly ran his fingers through his hair. Her fingers twitched. She felt an irresistable urge to do just that. She wanted to know if his hair truly was as silky as it looked. Trying to keep from making a fool of herself, Serena eyes slowly perused the rest of his face. His jawline was perfectly squared and strong. His nose was not long or with the jutted tip that was considered handsome in her world. Eyeing how his nose drew more attention to his defined lips she considered that the women in her world were idiots. How could the nose be considered the most attractive features when this man's lips and chin were devastating...begging to be kissed.

Her last thought snapped her back to reality and realizing how quiet the man had become she quickly looked into his eyes and was annoyed by the smirk she saw in them. "Did you like what you saw? If you stared at my lips any longer I might have been under the impression that you wanted me to kiss you." He said in a low voice.

Irritated anew Serena snapped back at him. "Delusion seems to be a strong personality trait for you. I was wondering if you had ever heard of chapstick. That is until you spoke...now I wonder if you've ever heard of a breathmint."

The man smiled his first real smile at her and it was dazzling. "Ooo, the kitten has claws. Tell ya what? I'll go to the store and buy both chapstick and breathmints if you let me buy you a traning bra. Then again with your stick figure they might not be necessary. But it'll help identify you as a woman instead of a man...you just might have to stuff them. I can always buy you some toilet paper for the job."

Serena was mortified to feel tears sting her eyes. She had inherited her mothers slim figure but not her breasts. It was a very touchy subject for her. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of this man and let him know he had hurt her.

"Master!" Zoisite and the rest of the Shitenou skidded to a halt in the doorway and quickly knelt. With his head bowed Zoisite said "We weren't expecting you for a few more hours. I'm sorry we were not here to greet you properly."

"Don't worry, your little guest here gave me a very proper greeting. She nearly broke my damn foot when she slammed the door in my face." Darien said in a deceptively bored tone. Zoisite and the others quickly raised their heads and Nephrite was the first to notice Serena fighting back the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Nephrite demanded accusingly at Darien. The others quickly rose to their feet and Zoisite immediately moved to Serena's side. Darien released her, slightly shocked by the angry faces the Shitenou were giving him. Zoisite hugged Serena and turned her face into his chest to comfort her. Nephrite and Jadeite quickly placed themselves between Darien and Serena. The only one who stayed by his side was Kunzite. And though Darien wasn't surprised that it was Kunzite who stayed by his side he was surprised by the dissapointed look Kunzite was giving him.

"What? I didn't hurt her." Darien said defensively.

"I beg to differ, Master." Zoisite rebuffed softly as he stroked Serena's hair. Darien clenched his teeth...not knowing if he was angry at the Shitenou taking the girls side over his...or by the fact that Zoisite was holding her so close to himself. Since his last thought was utterly ridiculous he ignored it. "I did not hit her though I've been sorely tempted. The little brat needs a good spanking for the hell she's put me through."

Jadeite unable to resist the temptation said "I bet you'd like to spank her. I know I'd like to but Zoisite very clearly said hands off."

"Ain't that the truth." Nephrite concurred. "I wouldn't be so pissed if I thought at least one of us was doing her...but Zoisite has made it very clear that she's our guest, not our plaything." Nephrite rolled his eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to 'play' with her." Jadeite said wiggling his eyebrows.

"As long as you don't forget to give me a turn." Nephrite added.

"That's enough." Kunzite said sternly, wiping the smiles off of both their faces. "Master, before you get the wrong idea. The girl is a friend of Zoisite's. He brought her here, without my consent might I add, as nothing else."

"I find that hard to believe." Darien said with his arms crossed, staring crossly while Zoisite continued to stroke Serena's hair.

"It's true, Master. I've been watching the girl closely. She's been with us for quite some time and has not made any advances with Zoisite, myself or the gruesome twosome. I believe she truly is just a friend and nothing more."

Darien inexplicably felt immensely better knowing she hadn't been sleeping with the Shitenou. And if Kunzite said she wasn't a whore then he believed him. Kunzite never confirmed anything without being very sure. Darien caught Zoisite's eye and quirked his head to the side, a clear indication that he wanted him to step aside. Zoisite hesitated for a split second before he released Serena and stepped back.

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes quickly, mortified that she had made such a fool of herself. She felt a hand turn her around and she was faced with Darien again. He inclined his head and spoke very politely, "I apologize if I offended you. Please understand that I did not know who you were and why you are here. I don't like surprises."

"That's the understatement of the year." Jadeite whispered to Nephrite who tried to contain his snicker. Darien heard and quickly shot him a glare. Kunzite slapped Jadeite on the back of the head. "Ow!" Jadeite rubbed his head and quickly stepped to the other side of Nephrite.

"As I was saying. I don't like to, but I do admit when I am wrong. I jumped to conclusions. Forgive me."

Serena stared at Darien in awe. Was this the same guy who was so cruel to her earlier? She must have stayed quiet too long because Darien's scowl returned. "Fine, don't forgive. I was trying to be the bigger person and let by gone's be by gone's...but I can't do that when dealing with a spoiled brat."

Serena's temper flared back. "I'd rather be a spoiled brat then a big bully. I'm amazed that a jerk like you is able to win the loyalty of four brave and honorable men like the Shitenou."

"D'you hear that? She said we were honorable." Nephrite said to Jadeite, both puffing up visibly.

Serena glanced at them before returning her attention to Darien. "Two honorable men like Kunzite and Zoisite."

"Aww," Both Nephrite and Jadeite whined.

"It's little wonder that you woulnd't have the first clue how to treat a lady-"

"When I see one then I'll treat her like a lady." Darien interrupted.

"I highly doubt that'll happen since to treat a woman like a lady you'd first have to be a gentlemen."

"Exactly. I'm not a gentlemen kitten...and don't you forget that." Darien, giving in to impulse, hauled Serena close and kissed her as he'd been wanting to do. Serena kissed him back for all of three seconds before she bit savagely into his lip. "SHIT!" Darien quickly pushed her away and tenderly cradled his bleeding lip while glaring at Serena.

Serena smirked at him. "And don't you forget...this kitten has claws." And with that, Serena turned on her heel and marched up to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell is she?!" Ray screamed.

The girls were all gathered in the park as they were the day Serena had dissapeared.

"Ray calm down!" Lita said firmly. Amy seated at her right at the picnic table was anxiously biting her nails when Lita wrapped her arms around her for comfort. "We're all worried about Serena."

"She better be worried when I get my hands on the little brat!" Ray said menacingly.

"What if she was kidnapped and is as we speak being tortured by Galaxia!?" Amy asked anxiously. "Or worse yet...what if she's dead! I'll never forgive myself if something happened to the princess!" Amy burst into tears.

"Oh Amy," Lita held her close and stroked her hair soothingly. "Don't say such things. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably having a good laugh at our expense right now. You know how irresponsible she can be. This is just some stupid prank she's pulling."

"No Lita, I know Serena. She may be irresponsible and a brat like Ray says but she would never deliberately make us worried. Something must have happened."

"How can I possibly look Queen Serenity in the eye?" Mina said quietly. She looked up to Ray who had stopped pacing. "Has she been told yet?"

Ray tensely braced her hands against the picnic table. "No, I haven't told her yet."

All three girls looked at Ray in shock. "Ray! You can't keep this information from the Queen, she must be informed." Amy said desperately.

"Listen, we don't know for sure if she's been kidnapped or if she just ran away which is my guess. Remember she did not like our last conversation with her. It would be just like her to run."

"But Ray," Mina placed her hand over Ray's fist. "What if something did happen? And even if it didn't the princess is missing. She's our last hope if the war with Galaxia gets any worse. We can't afford to be guessing at this point. We must tell the Queen and the Outer Senshi."

Ray sharply looked at Mina "I thought you'd heard."

Mina looked at Ray warily, "Heard what?"

Ray sighed and bowed her head. "Galaxia has all ready broken through Neptune and Uranus' defenses."

"What about Amara and Michelle? Are they ok?" Lita demanded.

"Michelle was severely injured. Amara, despite her own injuries was able to get Michelle to safety. Pluto was able to make a time lapse and get them out of there. It's the only thing that saved their lives."

"Thank God for Trista." Mina said.

"This can't be happening." Amy said. "With the Outer Senshi defeated its only a matter of time before Galaxia and her forces conquer the time barrier Trista was able to place around the Moon and Earth. Galaxia is going to be picking off the other planets one by one."

"Galaxia landed on Jupiter. I hear it's getting pretty bloody."

Lita leaped up. "Why didn't you tell me Galaxia had breached the shores of Jupiter. I have to go and help my people fight!"

"You can't go Lita! Your brothers have all ready evacuated the major cities and were able to get your mother and your younger siblings off the planet in time."

"Do you know where they were sent?"

"The Moon. It's the safest place in the system right now. Amara has Michelle in the healing facilities, and the other worlds women and children are flocking to the Moon and Earth in fear."

"What of the men?" Amy asked.

"Well, they're fighting for all their worth."

"They don't stand a chance against Galaxia." Mina said.

"Dammit Mina what the hell do you expect them to do!? Just sit back and allow their homes to be pillaged and destroyed by Galaxia and her minions? She's all ready conquered nine of the ten systems. And we're number ten."

"Its not right Ray. We should be fighting with our people."

"No Lita. Our job is clear. We're to protect the princess with our lives. If..no, let me say WHEN all else fails, she's our last hope. The Imperium Crystal is the only thing we have that can stand up against Galaxia. Its because of the Crystal that Galaxia was so hesitant about attacking us until now."

"Until the death of the king." Amy said quietly.

"Galaxia knows Serena has not found a mate, we're at our weakest now. Tactically speaking this is her best chance to conquer us. With the Queens powers fading more everyday, Galaxia is more than powerful enough." Mina added.

"That's exactly why we have to find Serena! Its also why I haven't been able to confess to the Queen that we lost her. She all ready has more than enough on her plate trying to heal the wounded and find homes for the orphans and widows."

"If she learns that Serena is missing...it could kill her." Lita said sadly.

"Amy, how are you coming along with activating the tracking device I placed in her back months ago?" Ray asked turning to Amy.

"I'm trying Ray, but remember I warned you when we planted it without the princess's consent that the crystal may block the signal."

"But she doesn't even have control over it. We were able to track her fine before she left. Now suddenly it shut off. Why?"

"I can't explain it Ray. The signal is being blocked. I can narrow down the area where she's in to at least 3,000 miles."

"Well at least that's something."

"Wait a minute." Mina said pensively. "Has anyone thought of the possibility that maybe Serena's powers are beginning to manifest themselves? How else would the crystal be able to block the signal. I mean, she doesn't even realize it's there, let alone be able to block it."

"C'mon Mina!" Ray, frustrated began pacing again. "We've been over this. She won't come into her full powers unless she finds her mate or gets fucked."

"Ray!" Amy scolded.

"It's true Amy and sugar coating it isn't going to help. We all know that she won't willingly have sex with anyone other than her mate. Which is why she ran away when we pressured her into doing her damn duty."

"Right." Mina agreed, "But I'm not saying she's had sex yet. What I'm suggesting is that maybe she's been in proximity to her mate. From the way I understand, if she's in proximity to her mate then some of her minor powers awaken. Like healing and telepathy. Right Amy?"

"That's true. But for mates to be in proximity to eachother and fight their instincts to be together is unheard of."

"Serena is very stubborn. If anyone would make that precedent it'd be her. And I wouldn't be surprised to learn her mate is just if not more stubborn then she is." Lita sighed.

"That's what I'm saying." Mina said, "She can be in proximity to her mate. Which may explain why all our powers are being blocked by the crystal. The crystal wants Serena to find her mate. Its usually during this time that the crystal becomes very protective of the princess and won't allow anyone to interfere with the mating ritual."

"It's possible Ray." Hope filled Amy's eyes. "That would explain everything. Serena found her mate. We're saved!"

"There's more to it then just finding the mate Amy." Ray told Amy. "Besides, I'm not willing to let everything lie on a few assumptions. We have to find her and bring her back. We'll search the city again...but this time I want to branch out to any local farms and villa's private or not. I know she's still on Earth, I can feel it. And we will find her. We don't have the luxury not to." 


	7. Chapter 7

CLANG! CLANG!!

Serena opened her eyes and growled low in her throat. She couldn't stand it anymore! She threw the blankets off of her and leaped out of bed. It was four in the freaking morning and they were still at it. Serena grabbed the cool pink silk robe that was hanging on the bedpost and wrapped it around her, covering the matching skimpy pink shorts and wife beater she wore to bed. Serena opened the window to her room and leaned out looking at the two lone figures in the courtyard. "HEY!! Some people are trying to sleep! Knock it off all ready!"

Darien, caught off guard by Serena's yell, nearly missed blocking Kunzites sword as it slammed down toward his head. Bringing his own sword up he felt the blow to his sword vibrate along the length of it to his shoulder before he pushed Kunzite off of him. "Dammit Serena shut up! You're going to get somebody killed down here!" Darien yelled up at her, not daring to take his eyes off of his opponent."

"My money's on Kunzite!"

Darien growled while Kunzite smirked at him. "I agree. Someone will get killed but I doubt it will be me Master, when the delectable Miss Serena is leaning out of her window half naked."

Darien's shocked eyes quickly shot up to the window, only to have Kunzite place a foot behind his and slam him into the ground. Darien grunted as his body met with the ground and held his breath when he felt the sharp point of Kunzites razor sharp blade touch his adams apple. He knew that if he so much as swallowed he took the chance of cutting his own throat. Kunzite chuckled deep in his own throat before he looked up at Serena and nodded his head. "Thank you Miss Serena. No one makes a more tempting distraction then you."

Irritated, Darien grabbed the tip of Kunzite's sword and threw it away from him, wincing slightly when the blade sliced into his flesh. Kunzite laughed and watched as Darien sat up and glared at Serena. "Thanks alot Serena."

"You're very welcome." Serena said with a smile as she rested her chin on her fist, making herself comfortable at the window. "I've had to stay up everynight and listen to you 'practice' with Kunzite, and every night he ends up winning. Why don't you give it up all ready? The sooner you accept that you suck, the sooner I can start getting some good night rest." Serena finished sweetly.

"I practice because I want to get better. Trust me Serena...no one will ever be better than you at sleeping."

"Oh no." Serena grabbed her chest in agony, "That hurt Darien...I'm devastated." She mocked. Darien rolled his eyes and allowed Kunzite to help him stand.

"The most important rule in sword fighting is to-"

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent. Yeah I know." Darien finished for him.

"Widen your stance and keep your wrist loose Darien. Then...maybe, you might have a shot at beating him." Serena commented lazily from the window. Darien glared up at her "What the hell would you know."

"More than you obviously. I'd never be caught off guard like you." She sneered.

"Actually Master, I agree with Serena. Widening your stance would give you more control. And you hold your sword too stiffly. Nicely done Serena."

Serena smiled down at Kunzite prettily and Darien felt unreasonable anger clutch at his chest. "If you think you can stop flirting with Kunzite for abit, how about you come down and we can test your skills you seem to think you have."

Serena snorted. "I may not be as good as Kunzite but my father taught me enough that I wouldn't look like a fool as you do."

Darien grinned at Serena's sharp tongue. Brushing his hair from his face he gave her the first real smile he had ever shown to her. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is meatball head."

Serena's heart fluttered in her chest when he smiled at her. "I'll be right down to wipe the floor with you." As soon as she stepped away from sight of the men Serena rubbed her chest where her heart beat faster when his laughter floated up to her. What was wrong with her? She'd been arguing with him non stop for nearly a week since he first arrived and this had never happened.

Serena frowned. There was no good in lying to herself. This had happened before. When he first touched her in the foyer. When she realized that no matter how much they fought, he would find any excuse to touch her. When she caught him staring at her many times with hunger in his eyes. When his whole body would tense aggressively whenever Jadeite or Nephrite flirted with her...when he first kissed her when they met. Serena shook her head angrily. Damn him for acting like a possesive male. He didn't even like her and made no bones about it. Yet she'd always feel a thrill jolt up her spine when he'd purposefully pick a fight with her or call her meatball head to get a rise out of her. She knew he did it to keep her focused on him instead of the other men. She was woman enough to realize that.

He made her so angry that mostly she could ignore how devastatingly handsome he truly was. How when he was angry and yelling at her she never truly felt threatened by him. She could ignore the sexual heat that emanated from him whenever he was close to her...but if he smiled like that at her again...she didn't know what she would do. The legends were wrong. Her people were wrong. She was only supposed to feel sexually aroused around her mate. And she knew damn well that this man was not her mate. He infuriated her like nobody else. Mates were supposed to bring pleasure to the other, comfort, tenderness...love. Not the need to just rip off eachother's clothes with no thoughts of love or forever...just heat.

Serena rubbed her head trying to make sense of this. She'd seen mates find eachother on the moon. It was literally what humans would call love at first sight. No matter where they were or what they were doing, it was almost like something clicked within the other when they were near eachother. They would drop whatever it was they were doing and find eachother. When they finally came face to face they would expel the breath they didn't know they were holding and run into eachother's arms and hug. They would kiss very gently and they would know...this is the one. Then the night of their wedding (she was told) they would make love to one another slowly and tenderly. Very considerate of the other. And they would make love as long as it took to make a child. Once a child was conceived the cycle would be complete. They would form a family, be bound to one another forever through love and companionship. It's what her parents had, what her people had. The mates were stronger than best friends. Stronger than normally wedded couples. They were eternal.

But what she was feeling now was not that. She felt hot, desperate...vulnerable. Darien pissed her off, she wanted to rip out his hair. Or better yet his clothes. This was not love, it was dangerously turning into obsession. Whatever was happenning between her and Darien scared the hell out of her. And it had to stop. She needed her powers, and she needed them now. Darien was not her mate. Even if she did sleep with him, which was becoming a very likely possibility with her traitorous body, it wouldn't grant her her powers. And she would never forgive herself for not waiting for her mate. She had many centuries left to find her mate. Darien as a human only had a few years to his life. Maybe 60, 80 at his best.

Serena felt her breath catch. The sobering thought that Darien would die...Serena shook her head angrily. Such thoughts would gain her nothing. The important thing now was to wipe that smug look off Darien's face. Serena smiled evily and ran down to the courtyard.

"Jeez meatball head. And here I thought you were gonna be all talk since you took so long." Darien taunted.

"With the lenght of time you took, I'd have thought you would at least get dressed Serena." Kunzite added with a smirk. Darien ran his eyes down the length of her body, paused at her breasts before returning to her blushing face. "Nice try meatball head. Just because you're barely dressed does not mean you're going to distract me as easily."

Serena raised her chin defiantly. Let him think that she purposefully neglected to get dressed because she wanted an upperhand. Instead of him knowing that she simply forgot because HE was just that damn distracting. Kunzite stepped in front of her and handed her a sword that was incredibly light. She arched a brow at him. Kunzite smiled and said low enough for only her to hear. "No need to give him any advantages. I had this specially made for when Jadeite and Nephrite began their training. You know what a pair of weak bitches they can be."

A surprised laugh escaped Serena at Kunzite's choice of words. He shrugged and stepped aside, giving the pair space for their battle. Darien smiled at Serena and did a few quick spins and turns with his sword. Serena narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed. "Just a few warm-ups."

"Yeah right." Serena carefully tested the lightness of her sword. It was incredibly light, as she thought earlier. And much easier to swing thanks to that. Serena grinned cockily at Darien then completed two graceful spins, with the sword over head, before landing in a ready position with both hands holding it lightly in front of her.

Darien had a new gleam of respect in his. "Impressive. Now let's see what you're really made of." He finished before rushing at her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author note. I know its a lot to ask but please leave a review or vote. I really enjoy reading the reviews, they always rev me up to write more. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I consider all recommendations thoroughly.

It was a simple matter really. All Serena had to do was step to one side. What she didn't expect was for Darien to turn then throw himself backwards as his sword sliced into her robe. Darien did a quick backflip and landed lightly on his feet. Serena watched in horror as her favorite robe fell at her feet. He had cut the back from neck to end in one sweep without even touching her. Serena glared at him as she threw off the few remaining pieces. "That was my favorite robe you jerk."

Serena ran forward and made few hacking motions to drive him back, dropped into a low crouch and swiped for his feet with her sword. Darien jumped up to avoid the blow which had it made contact would have hacked off his feet. Serena undetered used the momentum from her swing to do a low level spin then kick up into the air with her left foot, hitting Darien square in the stomach. The air knocked out of him he, fell onto the floor and rubbed his stomach, watching Serena straighten to tower over him smugly.

Darien grinned at her. "Don't worry, I can always buy you another baby."

Serena glowered at him. "I'm not your baby! I'm not your anything!"

Darien laughed to himself. "Now are you trying to convince me...or yourself...BABY."

Serena took a menacingly step forward, just as Darien anticipated. He made a scissor kick motion with his legs and effectively dropped her to the ground beside him. He tried to restrain her but she became a wildcat. He expected scratches and wild punches. What he didn't expect was for her to hit two vital points in his arm, striking it numb.

Darien cried out from the shock of losing all feeling in his arm (yes his sword arm) and Serena rammed her elbow into his chest knocking him backwards. "Ow! I thought this was just friendly practice, not a brawl...baby." Darien grunted while staring up at the darkened sky. Serena came into his line of vision, blocking his view of the sky. "Stop calling me baby. I don't belong to you for you to say that."

"Well somebody has a high opinion of herself. I think you're a baby. A very spoiled and annoying brat of a baby! Not because of what's running around in your head." Darien gave her a look of total disbelief. Serena felt blood rushing up her neck. Darien watched in amusement before adding mercilessly. "But if you want me to call you baby in the other sense I'm sure something can be arranged." Feeling was returning back to his arm enough that he bravely rubbed the back of her hand with his index finger. Serena snatched her hand away much to his short lived amusement, when stood up and stepped down hard on his stomach to walk over him. Darien rolled to his side clutching his stomach in pain, but couldn't help but smile at Serena's look of offended dignity. "It was just a suggestion...baby." He added devilishly.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Kunzite who was having a difficult time keeping the grin from his face. "Are you supposed to be an official or what?"

"I'm just here to make sure you don't kill eachother. As long as you two are still breathing...and relatively unhurt I won't meddle."

"So in other words as long as your Master is winning you won't interfere?" Serena said darkly.

"As long as my Master is BREATHING I won't interfere. There are many ways to make a man cry uncle and still keep him alive. I'm sure you can think up many of them on the spot."

"I probably could but I'm wondering if your Master is worth it."

"I can assure you he is not worth it. But despite it all he is still my Master and it is my duty to protect him. Even from beautiful amazons such as yourself."

"Hey!" Darien interrupted from behind Serena. "Are we still practicing or are you just a chicken shit meatball head."

Serena looked over her shoulder then turned back to Kunzite. "How about protecting him from his own stupidity?"

"That I am afraid even with the full power of all the Shitenou could not be prevented."

Serena laughed at Kunzite before turning back to Darien.

Darien threw his sword playfully from hand to hand then tossed it up in the air, catching it effortlessly and spinning it artfully. Serena laughed. "Was that supposed to impress me?" She then continued to spin her sword around her back, switching hands, tossing it over her head, did a quick backflip and caught the hilt with her hand behind her back on her downward turn, before she landed lightly on her feet.

Darien bowed from his waist to her, keeping his eyes firmly on hers. "Now that was impressive. Almost astonishing for the clutz I've learned you to be. I could probably turn your head with the tricks I can do with another sword, but I don't think you're ready for that just yet."

Serena's brow wrinkled in confusion before she realized what "sword" he was refering to. The quick glance she stole between his legs afforded Darien the opportunity to leap forward and slice the tip of his sword into the side of her shorts. She had seen the move coming and moved back enough to keep him from cutting it completely off but from mid hip to thigh she now sported a very high slit. "Dammit Darien! I'm not wearing any underwear! Watch what you're doing."

"Oh I'm watching baby, don't worry about that." Darien bit his lip as he looked at the naked skin revealed by the slit before blowing a mocking kiss at her. Kunzite chuckled, "I think everyone is watching now Master." Darien frowned at Kunzite, having forgotten that he was there before he glance behind him. In the shadows of the ground floor in the library, he could see Nephrite and Jadeite both using binoculars and peeking out the window. Zoisite was no bettter using the telescope. "Son of a bitch." Darien rolled his eyes before turning back to Serena.

Using the advantage she was all ready swinging before he could react. In one fell swoop she sliced open his t-shirt from neck to end and left a bloody welt where her sword had met his chest. It wasn't a deep wound but it stung like hell. "Ow! What the hell Serena. Are you trying to kill me!"

"No, but I'm trying to teach you what Kunzite seems to have failed to. Never take your eyes off your opponent or lower your weapon." Serena nicked him on his hip before stabbing him in the thigh, when he failed to raise his sword in time. He had lowered it and was touching the wound on his flesh when she attacked him. He knew just by the amount of blood that was now seeping into his sweats that though the hip wouldn't scar his thigh definitely would. "Fuck Serena!"

"That's what I'm saying Master!" Jadeite yelled from the library window before Nephrite clamped a hand over his mouth." Darien never took his eyes off Serena. She smiled approvingly "Well, well. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Yeah, all it takes is for a bitch to teach 'em." Darien grimaced while holding a hand to his thigh, trying to stop the bleeding. He could hear Kunzite snicker as Jadeite and Nephrite burst into laughter. Serena pouted "Aww that wasn't very nice. Are you really hurt bad? Does the baby need his bottle?" Despite her taunting Darien could tell she was slightly worried about the blood seeping through his fingers. One thing about wounds in the thigh. They were like head wounds. Tended to bleed like stuck pigs and always appeared worse then what they were. Darien cried out in exagerated pain and gripped his thigh harder. Serena gasped and rushed forward with her sword lowered. Darien lifted his sword and aimed it at her head. He had expected her to block his blow easily, she was proving to be quite a swordsman, but with her eyes on his thigh her reaction time was slow. Darien couldn't stop his moment and his eyes widened when he knew the blow would connect. Even if he let go of the sword the momentum itself would continue and likely stab into her head. He flicked his wrist quickly and was able to hit the side of her head with the broadside of his sword. But it was with enough force to make her cry out and fall to the ground.

Kunzite quickly rushed to her side but Darien beat him to it. He quickly held her in his lap and turned her head carefully to check the wound. She was going to have one hell of a bump on her forehead and the force from the blow had opened the wound so she was now bleeding...likely it would scar, but it wasn't anything serious. Darien breathed out a sigh of relief before he turned to Jadeite and Nephrite who had run up immediately along with Zoisite when they saw her hit the floor. "Get me some bandages and alcohol and take them up to my room." Jadeite gave Darien a disgusted look before he ran off to get the items.

Kunzite glared at him. "You don't play those stupid games when your sword fighting. No matter how good you think your opponent is you never throw a blow like that unless you really mean it." Darien winced under the criticism, knowing full well he deserved it. Zoisite remained quiet but the dissaproval poured off of him in waves. Serena moaned softly and stirred in his arms. "Baby, are you okay?" Darien asked her softly while tenderly moving her hair off her face. Serena didn't open her eyes but grimaced in pain. "You are such an asshole." Darien laughed in relief. If she was well enough to curse him she'd be all right. Darien lifted her carefully in his arms and headed toward his room on the second floor.

Darien knelt on his bed and kept Serena in his lap. When Kunzite moved to help him get her more comfortable on his bed Darien gave him a look to back off. Kunzite rolled his eyes and stepped off to the side, crossing his arms over his chest. Jadeite finally arrived with alcohol and a first-aid kit. Nephrite was right behind him with a few wash cloths and a basin of water. They both quickly placed the items on the dresser next to Darien's bed. Darien quickly wiped Serena's forehead and gently cleaned her wound. She whimpered lightly and all the men in the room winced at her obvious pain. Zoisite had the bandage ready and when Darien signaled him he very gently placed it on her forehead.

"Well, its still early enough that I can get some sleep. I don't know about the rest of ya'll but I'm going to bed." Jadeite said before he bowed from the waist to Darien and quit the room. Zoisite quietly followed leaving only Kunzite and Nephrite. Darien looked from Kunzite to Nephrite. Nephrite arched his brows and shrugged. "Sorry Master, but the girl is obviously not fully in her senses. I cannot allow you to take advantage of her in such a state. She could wake up and be begging for sex. We have to make sure that the man to stay with her will know to refuse. Since we've all seen how hot you are for the girl I think it only wise to leave me with her while the both of you retire." Nephrite finished innocently.

Kunzite scoffed, bowed to Darien then turned to grab Nephrite in a headlock, dragging him out of the room. "Hey! I was just fuckin' around! You could've just ordered me to leave y'know!"

"Yeah I know." Kunzite agreed. "But I just really felt like strangling something and you seem to be the perfect candidate."

"I demand a recount-" Nephrite choked out before Kunzite tightened his hold around his neck.

Darien shook his head at Nephrite's antics before he re-arranged Serena so she was lying full length across his bed. He laid a blanket over her and placed a pillow beneath her head. The bruise he could all ready tell was swelling up like a pumpkin and turning blue. Darien sighed. She was going to have LOTS to tell him when she woke up. Darien smiled to himself ruefully. He couldn't wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

little warning. This chapter is a little long and more graphic then what you're used to from me. I don't think its that bad. Trust me it WILL get more graphic. But just to give you a heads up. Enjoy! ;)

"Princess..."

Serena frowned in her sleep.

"...Princess..."

The voice sounded soo far away. Nearly a whisper. Ethreal...but getting stronger.

"Meatball head...wake up, baby." Darien, his voice was worried, nearly frantic. Serena turned her towards Darien's voice.

"Princess Serenity." Fire burned in her belly then she felt as if her insides were trying to blow out of her body. Serena opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"SERENA!" Darien's voice echoed through her before she felt herself ripped out of his hands.

Serena awoke with a gasp. She sat up quickly and looked around. Fog surrounded her, thick enough to nearly blind her. Standing up awkwardly, Serena tried to figure out where she was. It was very cold. Serena rubbed her chilled arms and took a step forward, intending to hopefully find a way out of there. She nearly tripped. Something warm and wet was on the ground. Quickly stepping back Serena swallowed hard, as panick nearly consumed her. Where was she? Where was Darien? And what was that voice she had heard...it had been very familiar.

Taking a deep breath Serena laced her fingers together and covered her stomach. A warm pulse flowed from within her, warming her chilled body. Serena focused on that warm pulse and a soft glow emanated from her laced fingers and spread outward, chasing away the fog and lighting a a circle around her. Serena smiled, she was learning how to harnace the Imperium Crystal's power.

"Very well done Princess. I was curious if you had learned to use the crystal."

Serena's eyes flew open in alarm. A small purple light hovered in the air before her. Serena turned away from the light in pain when it suddenly flashed, blinding her before it was gone. Turning back to the spot Serena nearly laughed in relief. "Hotaru!"

Sailor Saturn stood with her constant companion Silence Glaive by her side. She held the weapon easily enough, though the true power of her deadly weapon was terrifying. If the head of Silence Glaive were to ever touch the ground, death and destruction would follow. The world would cease to exist. But to Serena, Sailor Saturn was her dear friend Hotaru Tomoe.

"Hotaru, I'm soo glad to see you. I'm very happy you're ok."

Sailor Saturn tilted her head slightly. "Are you truly pleased, Princess?"

Serena blinked in surprise. "Of course I am. How can you ask me that?"

Saturn smiled gently. "I wonder."

Serena bowed her head in shame at the censure she saw in Saturn's eyes. "It's been hard for me."

"I'm sure it has Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"It's what you are. It is your birthright and your duty."

Serena raised her head and glared at Saturn with watery eyes. "I know. Its nothing I asked for or wanted."

"But it is yours nonetheless." Saturn looked Serena up and down as if measuring her. She raised her left hand and a black orb appeared and hovered over her hand. "I have something to show you. Come Princess."

Serena warily stepped forward, afraid to look into the orb. Saturn if she chose could project the entire galaxy and show you her visions of coming events. Serena feared what Saturn planned to show her. The orb spun in her hand, spinning more rapidly on each rotation until it spreads out and takes over the room they stood in.

"You must overcome your fears Princess. It is only a matter of time before Galaxia's forces defeat Sailor Pluto and myself."

Serena's eyes snapped back to Saturn. "What about Neptune and Uranus? Why didn't you mention them?" Serena said with fear clutching her breast.

Saturn smiled gently. "They are not dead. Neptune was badly injured in Galaxia's last skirmish. It was all Uranus could do to keep our enemies back so Pluto could make a time portal to help them escape. With them gone, Galaxia has been able to spread her reach and has taken over the outer rims."

"Oh my God." Serena whispered and covered her mouth in horror.

"The battle is raging on Jupiter's homeworld."

"Lita! Oh no! Has she been told? Tell me she didn't go there herself." Serena cried anxiously.

"No. Galaxia appears to be bidding her time. Jupiter's troops are, for the time being, able to hold out. Mercury and Venus's forces are fortifying their own worlds and preparing a mobilization to Jupiter."

"What about Lita?"

"Her and the inner senshi are at the moment busy trying to find their wayward Princess."

Serena took a step back. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Saturn stared at Serena for a moment. "But it changes nothing for you does it?"

A tear fell from Serena's eye. "I can't Saturn. The choices Ray and the others are trying to force on me...I just can't. I want to but I can't."

Saturn solemly nodded her head. "Then you condemn us all to death."

Serena watched in horror as Saturn raised Silence Glaive above her head. "What are you doing?"

"I will not sit back and allow Galaxia and her minions to destroy everything. If she takes everyone's souls as she plans there will be no rebirth. That I cannot tolerate."

"Saturn NO!!" 

Suddenly a bright yellow light flashed through the room and Galaxia herself stood in all her regal glory and gold plated armor behind Serena.

"PRINCESS GET DOWN!" Saturn's voice boomed and Serena immediately threw herself forward at Saturns feet right as golden rings of energy spun around Galaxia before she threw her hands forward and blasted the bursts at Serena.

Saturn raised her scythe again slammed it forward. "Silence Wall!" A black dome of energy with arcs of black lightning formed around Serena and herself. The dome deflected Galaxia's attack.

Galaxia grinned and lowered her hands. "Nicely done, Soldier of Destruction. I've heard many great things about you. I had to give myself the priveledge of meeting you. Its not many who can keep my attack from striking home." Galaxia's eyes pierced onto Serena kneeling at Saturns feet. Serena looked over her shoulder at Galaxia and had to bite back a cry. Galaxia laughed. "So this is the great Princess Serenity. The hope and future of the Moon Kingdom. To think I've actually learned to fear my meeting with you." She laughed again before sneering at Serena. "Pathetic. I hope you get used to kneeling at my feet as well as you do at hers."

Saturn never let down her barrier but tensed as Serena stood gingerly to her full height and faced Galaxia. Galaxia measured her as Saturn had done earlier but obviously found her lacking. "How sweet young princess. You have your fathers eyes."

Serena gasped in pain at the memory of her father's beautiful eyes. "Did you know that your father begged me to spare you before I killed him? No thoughts of his people or kingdom...even his beloved wife. All he could think of was his precious child. I promised him to give you an excrusiatingly slow death. I've never forgotten the look in his eyes. Its what left him open for my final strike that ended his life. He was quite a formidable apponent. But the mere thought of his precious baby in pain left him open and weak. An easy target. If not for you, I don't think I would've been able to do it. Thank you."

Tears streamed from Serena's eyes as she remembered the man who raised her. She had been heartbroken when the news of his death had finally reached her, despite her mother's orders. His smile...his laughter...his annoying stories...gone. Serena felt anger stir within her and her anger quickly fanned into hate. The Sylver Crystal pulsed within her and its power spread outward. Galaxia shivered as it hit her. Her eyes widened. "The Imperium Sylver Crystal." She said in awe. "I haven't felt the touch of the crystal in years...certainly not with that much power." Galaxia studied Serena more carefully. "Perhaps I have underestimated this Galaxies hope. Interesting."

The crystal pulsed within her again and a dark glow surrounded Serena. Her hate for Galaxia grew within her and the crystal responded. She easily walked through Saturn's barrier as if it wasn't there. "Princess!" Saturn said in growing alarm as she watched the dark glow from the crystal grow brighter. Galaxia confidantly smirked at Serena. "Galactica Inflation!" She raised her hand skyward and brought it hacking down on Serena. Lightning burst from her fingertips and aimed directly at Serena. The dark glow from the crystal darkened and the lightning arced off of her and shot back at Galaxia. Galaxia raised her forearms and blocked the lightning with her golden bracelets.

"You Bitch!" Serena screamed at leaped at Galaxia, knocking her backward. Galaxia immediately rolled over and pinned a screaming Serena beneath her. She pulled a golden dagger from her thigh strap and placed it against Serena's neck. "One move Saturn and you kill your precious princess!"

Saturn dared not risk Serena's life and was held immobile. Galaxia smiled and pressed the edge tighter against Serena's throat. "Impressive little princess. You're learning that hate is a powerful weapon. Unfortunately for you, my hate far outweighs your own." The crystal once again pulsed and Galaxia gasped in pleasure. "The energy from the crystal...its amazing. With your hatred fueling it I feel it much stronger...but I sense its not at its full potential. No matter...that crystal is mine." Galaxia straddled Serena's hips and held one hand above her chest. Serena could feel Galaxia's powers strumbing through her until it found the crystal. Slowly the crystal moved in her chest and began to burrow its way up through her ribcage to Galaxia's waiting hand. Serena screamed in agony as blood poured from her lips.

Suddenly Saturn scythe spun from her hand and nearly struck into Galaxia's side. At the last moment Galaxia leaped from Serena and her power withdrew from her body. Serena chocked and felt the crystal settle once again deep within her. Saturns scythe returned to her hand like a boomerang and Saturn leaped to Serena's side and touched her shoulder. Serena immediately felt herself sucked away from Galaxia and the room. Galaxia screamed her rage "This is not over! I will find you again little princess!"

Red was everywhere. Serena cried at the bodies of all her people that lay strewn across the floor on her homeworld like pieces of discarded trash. Blood was everywhere, death consumed it all. Her kingdom was in ruins. Fire spread across the land. Serena ran forward to her broken palace and at the steps found her friends, the inner senshi, all lying with pools of blood beneath them. "Ray! Lita! Amy!...Oh no! Mina!" Serena screamed in agony and knelt by the bodies of her dear friends.

Saturn stood beside her and Serena wrapped her arms around her legs...seeking comfort she knew she would never receive. "This is why I brought you here Princess. I needed to show you what I've seen. Galaxia was able to breach the void and found us before I could bring you here. I apologize for my recklessness. It won't happen again. But I need to do this quickly before Galaxia can find you again."

"What happened?"

"Without your powers fully awakened...it was a simple matter for Galaxia to defeat us all. If you do not awaken your powers Galaxia will win and kill everyone you hold dear." Saturn gestured to the right and Serena gasped in shock. Her body...bloody, beaten and battered lay in the burned grass across from her. Blood stained her dress and a hole in her chest was gaping.

Serena cluthed her chest where the crystal lay...where Galaxia had nearly succeeded in pulling it from her body. "Galaxia will kill you Princess. And once she controls the moon..." Saturn trailed off and bowed her head. Serena stared at her in confusion until a great boom reverbrated around her. Looking up at the source Serena saw Earth in the distance...soo peaceful and blue, suddenly go up in flames and screams of terror. "Darien!" Serena stood and ran to the edge of her palace. Before her eyes more explosions appeared on Earths surface before another from within exploded and it shattered into pieces before her eyes. In the blink of an eye...Earth was gone.

"Galaxia deemed Earth worthless to her. So she had it and all its people destroyed."

Serena cried at the horrible loss and pain that gripped her..."Darien." She whispered.

"Damn it, Serena WAKE UP!" 


	10. Chapter 10 Revised

WARNING: Graphic scene ahead. And yes I mean graphic. Strong sexual themes. If you don't want to read it then I suggest you either skim this chapter or skip said part.

Chapter 10

Serena opened her eyes and looked into a pair of very worried eyes. "Oh thank God." Darien said in relief before he pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

Serena's mind was still reeling with Saturn's parting words echoing in her brain. "We need you Princess. Something must be done to avert the impending tragedy. You are the only hope we have. Please..."

Serena shut her eyes closed and wrapped her arms her Darien's and held on to his shoulders tightly, pressing her face tightly into the crook of his neck. The screams from the vision Saturn had given her still reverberated in her ears. The sight of her friends lifeless bodies on the ground...the bodies of her people littering the ground.

The image of Earth being destroyed. Darien...

Serena pulled away from Darien and looked into his face. Darien raised his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "What happened? One moment you were sleeping peacefully then the next you were thrashing around."

"It was just a bad dream." Serena whispered to him. Darien frowned slightly at her still holding her face in his hands. "Really? I didn't know bad dreams could make you cough up blood."

Serena's eyes widened. "What?"

Darien held her eyes with his own then nodded to the trashcan he had pulled close to the bed. Serena looked and it was filled with bloody pieces of toilet paper. Swallowing Serena turned to Darien again and gave him a watery smile. "It was a REALLY bad dream."

Darien looked thoughtful. "Must've been." He tilted her head up slightly and touched a raw spot on her neck that hurt like hell. Serena flinched away. Darien raised his finger and showed her the blood on it. "Funny that a line of blood appeared on your throat like magic. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought someone pressed a knife to your throat."

Serena tried to turn away from Darien's knowing gaze but he only pulled her back. "Something's going on. I'm not stupid Serena. I can't help if you don't tell me."

Serena wrenched herself away from him. "I don't want your help." She told him angrily. "Well, whether you want it or not doesn't matter. It looks like you need it." He snapped back.

"What the hell could you do? You don't know anything!" Serena yelled at him.

"If you'd tell me then I'd know."

"It won't change anything." Serena tried to swing her feet over the side of the bed to get up, when Darien suddenly grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap. With one hand restraining her legs his other pulled her upper body close to his. "I won't watch you go through shit like this again without knowing what the fuck is going on!" He smashed his lips against hers. There was nothing nice or tender in his touch. This kiss was a punishment. For the fear that had struck his heart when she was asleep and he couldn't wake her up. The fear that she would never wake up and die in his arms. His soul nearly died when she coughed up the blood and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He had been helpless. Helplessness was not something he dealt well with.

Serena couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kissed him with all the passion she had been holding back the last few days. She held him close, afraid to let go. She had seen Earth be destroyed. She had lost him. To hold him this close. To allow herself the pleasure of being held in his arms and knowing that at least at this very moment he cared...

Darien felt the acceptance in her kiss. Instead of fighting him he felt her soften up against him. She wasn't complacent at all. She made demands with her lips that he was more than happy to oblige. She speared her fingers into his hair and trailed one hand to feather his cheek and grip his jaw. She licked the seam between his lips and when he didn't open quickly enough for her she put pressure on his jaw to open his mouth. She plundered his mouth with her tongue.

Darien groaned and lay back on the bed turning her beneath him. She raised one leg until her knee was pressed tightly against his hip. Darien's hand caressed her leg, enjoying the feel of her smooth silky skin against his fingertips. Serena moaned into his mouth and her body squirmed, trying to fit more closely with his. Darien's hand trailed further, up her thigh then beneath her nightgown. He was very happy he had decided to dress her into the pretty pink nightgown that had been laid across her bed. And no, he hadn't looked at anything when he had been undressing her...much. Darien grinned at the memory and Serena licked his smile. He kissed her again, awarding her, and then he kissed her cheek, chin then left a steaming trail of open mouth kisses along her neck. He very gently ringed her cut with little kisses that drove Serena wild.

He found a spot just where her neck met her shoulder that he particularly liked and bit her not so lightly. Serena gasped and Darien covered the bite with his lips...soothed the sting with his tongue before he sucked. Serena by this time was breathing raggedly. She reached her hands down and pulled his T-Shirt out of his pants and pulled it up so she could trace her fingertips over his abs. They were very tight and Serena brushed her nails lightly over them. Darien gasped and pulled away with a light laugh. Serena smiled at her discovery and brushed her nails over his abs again. Darien chuckled again and pulled away from her. With glee Serena bit her lip and tickled his ribs again. "Meatball head you do the damndest things."

"I didn't know you were ticklish." Serena giggled.

"Well now you know so stop killing the mood." Darien warned her with a roguish grin. Serena laughed and Darien couldn't resist kissing her again. He wanted to feel her laughter against his lips. Darien caressed her shoulder then very slowly lowered her shoulder strap. Serena's laughter died quietly when she looked into the intensity of his eyes. She closed her eyes and felt his lips kiss the path of the strap as he removed it from her shoulder. He nibbled down the upper slope of her breast-

"HOLY SHIZNIT!!"

Darien quickly placed his body between Serena and the door that had flung open. He glared at his former friend. "I am going to kill you Jadeite." He growled.

Jadeite laughed and right behind him were Nephrite and Zoisite. "Nephie...did you get a load of that?"

"Couldn't get a load of anything. And your damn scream broke the party up really fast."

"I'm sorry but seeing Master cuddling up to anybody is a shocker but with Serena of all people, I'm glad I didn't die of heart failure." Jadeite breathed a sigh of relief and lightly tapped a fist against his chest.

"Master...since Jadeite doesn't have the stamina you mind if I join the party?"

"Who says I don't have the stamina?"

"The Swedish girl you took a total of 3 minutes with last month."

"Wait." Zoisite interrupted, trying to keep the guys attention away from Serena who was currently cowering behind Darien and trying desperately to get some of her composure back. "You mean to tell me you two actually SHARE women? I didn't think either of you would be able to stomach being with the other...despite your perverse pleasures."

Both Jadeite and Nephrite stiffened visibly. "Hey, we don't roll that way. What I meant was that the Swedish girl was soo disappointed with Romeo here that she came crawling in my bed to be with a real man."

"She must've mistaken your door for Kunzites." Jadeite grumbled.

Nephrite sputtered a bit but finally relented and laughed. "Ain't that the truth? All the girls want a piece of Kunzite. You realize most of the girls we get were actually panting after him?"

"I don't care who the girls were panting after as long as they're still panting by the time I'm done with them."

"Ha ha, yeah...panting for MORE!" Both gave each other high fives and Zoisite rolled his eyes.

"Back to important matters. Master...didn't you say that you'd be a very sick man to touch Serena?"

Jadeite strode boldly into the room and bravely placed his hand against a fuming Darien's forehead. "He doesn't feel sick...no fever."

Nephrite walked in and held Darien's wrist high up with thumb and forefinger gripping either side. "Hmm, his blood pressure seems to be going quite fast...but that might have to do more with Serena's tempting state of undress." Nephrite tried to look over Darien's shoulder at Serena but Darien continued to block his view. Both continued to snicker and irritate Darien until Zoisite saw that Darien was really going to kill both of them.

Zoisite cleared his throat. "Men...it is time we departed."

Jadeite rolled his eyes and stood up straight stiffly imitating Zoisite. "Men...it is time we deported."

"Departed dumb ass. He said departed." Darien grumbled.

Nephrite laughed when Jadeite became embarrassed. He punched Nephrite in retaliation but he only laughed harder. Zoisite summoned up his powers and with a few flicks of his wrist he simultaneously opened the window to the second floor bedroom and threw them both out of it.

Darien stared at Zoisite in surprise. "Sometimes they can be irritating for me as well." Zoisite smiled. Darien grunted. "Irritating or not, I don't want them dead."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure I conjured up a bush to break their fall." Suddenly painful screams rent the air. Zoisite cocked his head to the side in thought. "Or were they cactus branches? Either way...they still live."

Serena laughed and smiled at Zoisite in approval. Zoisite inclined his head to Serena and bowed to Darien. "I shall leave you two alone." He smiled knowingly at both before he quietly closed the door behind him.

Serena blushed and rested her forehead against Darien's back. Darien grinned. "Are you going to stay behind me or are we going to talk about this?"

Serena bit her lip and shook her head against his back. When Darien tried to turn to face her she held his shoulders still with her hands. Darien chuckled "Serena this is ridiculous. You're going to have to face me sooner or later. Or if you want I can just sit here with you behind me and remember how much I enjoyed kissing you...tasting your skin...licking your-"

"Stop!" Serena shoved his back and Darien laughed. Serena covered her face in her hands and swore she was going to die. Darien turned and pulled Serena into his arms with her back pressed against his chest. Serena held still for a moment then tried to pull away. Darien pulled her into his lap and held her still. "Shh." He closed his eyes on a sigh and rested his chin against the top of her head. Serena slowly relaxed in his arms and just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. His chest slowly rising and falling against her back with every breath. He slowly reclined against the headboard of the bed and put his legs up on the bed with Serena still in his lap. He grabbed two pillows with one hand and placed them behind his back and settled in. Serena snuggled against his chest and shivered when his right hand made small little circles on top of her hands resting against her stomach.

"You ready to talk yet?" Darien asked.

Serena slightly tensed. "Talk about what?"

"I don't know. Take your pick. We can talk about the nightmare you had. The fact that I nearly made love to you...and will probably try again really soon-"

Serena tried to jump out of his arms but Darien held her back with a laugh. "I'm not going to try right now. Calm down. As I was saying...or we can talk about what you're running from."

"What are you talking about?"

Darien smiled and kissed Serena's temple. "C'mon Serena, don't take me for a fool. Whenever any of us go out and try to invite you along you come up with a thousand reasons why you can't. You stay cooped up in this mansion as much as you can, and when you walk about the grounds you constantly look around and behind you, as if expecting someone to jump out of the bushes at you."

Serena closed her eyes and wrapped both his arms around her seeking comfort. Darien leaned in and whispered in her ear "What are you afraid of meatball head?"

Serena frowned lightly. "Nothing you can help me with."

"We'll never know unless you tell me."

"Darien, please."

"Do you have any family? People who are looking for you? Is someone trying to force you to do something you don't want to do?"

"Damn it Darien!" Serena threw his arms off of her and stood to glare down at him. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I'm starting to find I care for you. And I'm terrified that one day you're going to just disappear on me the way you've decided to disappear on someone else."

Serena stared at him in surprise. "It's different. I had my reasons for leaving."

"What's to guarantee that you won't get 'reasons' for leaving here...me?"

"Are you...are you asking me to stay?"

Darien ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what I'm asking...I've never felt this way before. I want to hold you, touch you, and keep you with me. But in the next breath I want strangle the life out of you!"

Serena laughed. "The feeling is very mutual."

Darien raised his head and looked at her very solemnly. "Is it?"

Serena's smile died at the emotion she could see in his eyes.

_Princess…_

Serena closed her eyes against Saturn's voice. "Darien, I need…"

Darien sighed and stood before her. "It's ok. We'll talk about this later. Get some rest."

Darien started to step around her when she grabbed his arm and stopped him. Darien looked down at her. "Wait. Darien…will you stay with me tonight?"

Darien gave her a small grin and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Sure."

Darien took off his shirt and slowly removed his pants. Serena blushed and turned away. Darien chuckled softly and Serena took a quick peek at him before he slipped into her bed under the covers. He was still wearing his boxers.

"Disappointed?" Serena's eyes snapped up to his and she stuck her tongue out at him. Darien laughed again and motioned for Serena to join him. Serena slipped under the covers as well and Darien wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her close. Serena sighed contentedly. Darien kissed the nape of her neck and said "Get some sleep." Serena curled her fingers into his hand that was resting against her stomach and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: PHEW!! It's been a while hasn't it people? Sorry for leaving you hanging for soo long but with school, work and my friends impending doom (his girlfriend suspects he's cheating, which he is btw) it's been really hectic. Thanks for all the support and reviews. Who knew I actually developed a fan base. I feel so special. lol. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

Serena ignored the tickling sensation against her ear. She did not want to wake up. She was comfortable...and blissful. She felt very safe and secure...and happy. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and she didn't want to wake up and risk this feeling of contentedness disappearing. A little grin appeared at the edge of her mouth.

"Look at her. Doesn't she look disgustingly pleased with herself?" Nephrite said to Jadeite.

"Yes she does. But if I had just had a night of amazing orgasms and sex I'd be pleased with myself too."

Nephrite nodded gravely. "Yes...too true. Especially if I had been with a sexy beast like Master."

"D'you think he still remembers everything we taught him?"

"Judging from the smile on her face I'd say yes. Still...she seems to be awake and it▓s still pretty early. I guess he didn't keep her up all night."

"The poor little thing...I know what it's like to be left wanting."

"Remember when Master had to practice and would sneak into our rooms while we were-"

"What!?" Serena bolted upright in shock.

Nephrite rolled his eyes. "About time you got up. I was wondering if you were actually going to lie there and listen while we went on about our late nights."

"Jeez Serena...you've got a bit of a voyeur in you don' cha? Next time I'm busy with Master I'll be sure to invite you. Who knows...maybe we can have a threesome." Jadeite said suggestively.

"Or better yet a foursome."

Serena didn't know whether to believe them or not but was saved from having to answer when Zoisite walked in and hit them both with an energy bolt. Together they both flew out the still broken window they had before and landed with a screech. "Damn it Zoi!! You throw me out of a window again and I'm going to cut your fucking head off!!" yelled Jadeite from below. Serena laughed and smiled at Zoisite. "Thank you. They can be a handful."

"What a nice way to say they are pains in the asses." Serena raised her eyebrow at the profanity and Zoisite grinned. "Sometimes there's no better way to describe them."

"Where's Darien?" Serena tried to ask casually.

Zoisite smiled indulgently. "He had to go attend to some errands. He'll be gone until the end of the day...maybe even tomorrow."

"He's gone?" Serena frowned to herself and raised a hand to her throat. He hadn't even said goodbye. "He didn't say anything else?" Serena asked hopefully.

Zoisite's smile grew even more before he handed her a cell phone. "His number is on speed dial 1. He wanted you to give him a call when you were up." Zoisite patted the top of her head then closed the door behind him as he left. Serena bit her lip and stared down at the phone in her hand. Before she could talk herself out of it she dialed 1, raised the phone to her ear and held her breath. She waited anxiously but four rings later the voicemail clicked on. Serena expelled her breath in disappointment.

"This is Darien Shields. Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone...meatball head." Serena's ears perked up at his nickname for her and she brought the phone back more firmly against her ear. "Hope you slept well sweetheart. I'm probably daydreaming, thinking of you and getting no work done. That must be why I missed your call. Nothing else would keep me away. Have a good meal and I'll see you when I get home. I left you a present on my pillow. You can thank me when I come back." And with that the voicemail beeped and waited for her message. Serena hung up the phone and looked at his pillow. Nothing was on it.

She lifted the pillow and found a red rose lying beside it. She brought the rose to her lips and couldn't resist planting a light kiss on it. A small note card was lying beside it and she flipped up the note and read the message.

"Had to leave on some urgent business. Didn't want to wake you...and I definitely know I need therapy now, I actually thought it was cute that you were drooling."

Serena's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as she quickly checked her lips. Feeling nothing she continued reading the note.

"I'm just kidding but I know you checked anyway."

Serena laughed.

"I'm leaving the gruesome twosome and Zoisite with you. Kunzite wouldn't stay. I should be back tomorrow. Dream of me."

Serena grinned to herself. She could imagine Kunzite raising an eyebrow when Darien had told him to stay and simply ignoring him while getting ready to leave with him. Of all the shitenou, Kunzite was the most cunning and loyal. With Kunzite by his side, whatever this urgent business was, she knew he would come back safely.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Darien demanded his council.

"It means sire, that the time has come for you to take your rightful place as our king and marry the woman to whom your father betrothed you." Said head council man Marcus Duval and former right hand man of the former king, Darien's father.

"I was a child. My father is dead and the young-" Darien had to push the word past his lips "lady...is unacceptable."

"She is the last of her bloodline. The oldest and most noble line besides your own. Her family▓s women were well known for being very fertile. The two of you together would bring forth many children-"

"Enough." Darien pushed back his chair and planted his fists on top of the conference table. "I understand you were all the personal advisors of my father...out of respect for his last wishes I've kept you all on-"

"Well, he was only looking out for your well being as we all are. At the time you were just a child and needed guidance."

Darien's eyes flashed. "Do not interrupt me again Duval."

Marcus stiffened visibly at Darien's intentional informal address.

Darien's eyes narrowed in contempt. "That's exactly what I mean. I am no longer a child. I have proven myself countless of times in battle at the defense of this planet and her people. I have had to declare war on many other systems, order executions of people I'm not quite so sure were guilty...all in blindly following the advice of corrupt politicians my father was foolish enough to trust."

There was an audible gasp from the council and outraged protests as a few stood and pounded their fists into the table to make their points. The council had its own set of guards and at an imperceptible nod from Marcus the guards reached for their side arms. Kunzite threw back his cloak, reached out with his hand, closed his fist and yanked his arm back to his side. The swords and guns of the guards flew from their reach and all clattered into the wall farthest behind Kunzite. Using the table as leverage he leaped into the air and pinned Councilman Marcus to the table with his dagger pressed firmly against his throat. Marcus's sweat dribbled down his cheek and he held himself immeasurably still, for fear of imbedding his own throat into Kunzite's dagger.

Kunzite pressed it just a little more firmly against his throat and barked to the guards. "Do not forget your place gentlemen. You may be the council▓s personal guard but your first loyalty shall always belong first to your prince. If any of you ever raise so much as an eyebrow to the prince again, you will answer to me."

"You cannot kill the guards for questioning the leadership of the prince. It is their right in the eyes of the law."

"You overstep yourself. Need I remind you before you manipulated the former king and filled his head with nonsense, he appointed me head of the guard. That means I can kill ANY in the guard for so much as looking at me cross-eyed." Kunzite raised his head and slowly met the eyes of all the guards to make it clear he meant what he said. They all lowered their heads minus Rufus, the leader of the councilman's squad. He merely grinned and Kunzite made a mental note to deal with him later before he turned back to Marcus. "He also gave me a very specific duty. My honor and carrying out my duty have NEVER been questioned. Should the prince not follow the path laid before him and fulfill his destiny to be a mighty ruler...I shall kill him myself."

"Kunzite." Darien said quietly enough that it seemed a whisper. Kunzite ground his teeth in frustration and slowly lifted himself away from Marcus. He sheathed his dagger and sneered at the entire assembly before he returned to his rightful place...by Darien's side.

Darien sighed and addressed the council once more. "My day's of blindly following the council are over. I will of course listen to any recommendations you have, but it will be at my convenience and not yours. As for this ridiculous arranged marriage, I will have no part of it." With that Darien turned and was halted at the door by Marcus's voice. "If you chose not to marry Adamina, I'm afraid her father will take it as a grave insult."

"Then you tell the General next time he wants to marry of his daughter to speak to the potential groom first."

When Darien and Kunzite left the room the conference room erupted into chaos. Marcus held up his hands placatingly and waited for everyone to quiet down. When he had everyone's attention he lowered his hands and sighed. "I was afraid this would happen. That power given to one so young would corrupt him." Many nods of assent followed his statement. "We must tread carefully here gentlemen. I will not be dictated to by a tyrant, as I'm sure none of you want to either." This time they vocally agreed with a few 'hear hear's in agreement. "I had hoped that he would not follow in the footsteps of his father but alas...if we must deal with him the way we dealt with his parents then so be it." Many of the members cheered but a few didn't. The same few that hadn't wanted anything to do with what happened to Darien's parents but nonetheless said nothing to prevent it. Marcus eyed the five members and gave a brief signal to Rufus. He in turn grinned maliciously...looking forward to the nights activities. Marcus nodded to him in approval. This time there could be no mistakes. Darien had been allowed to escape and though he had tried, Marcus was never again allowed the opportunity to dispose of him. Now he was popular with Earth's people and considered a hero. He couldn't be dealt with immediately lest he become some sort of martyr. No, first Marcus had to destroy the image of the prince in the eyes of his people, before he could removed. Unfortunately to his knowledge Darien had yet to do anything too grave, just things any young man would normally do and therefore nothing that would condemn him or turn his people against him. And Kunzite would also be a problem. Marcus dismissed everyone and walked to his room to make plans with Rufus two steps behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Darien threw open the doors leading to the library and nearly screamed in frustration. Kunzite made a quick survey of the room before he closed the door and locked it. Darien sat at his fathers old desk and squinted his eyes, all ready feeling the impending headache forming there.

"The council cannot be trusted." Kunzite said into the silence.

Darien glared at Kunzite under his eyes. "No shit. I got that memo when I was a kid."

"And did you also get the memo that the council is not to be underestimated either? You forget yourself Master. Though the prince you may be, the council still has quite a bit of power under their fingertips."

"And all that power was given to them by my father." Darien stared at his parent's portrait that hung just above the fireplace. His mother had been a beauty...luscious red lips and hair to match. Slim figure and amethyst eyes with a ready smile. His father never smiled or laughed to his recollection. A very reserved man with his beard always properly trimmed and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. To his knowledge the only one who could ever claim the King had been a good man was his mother. But she could find fault with no one. And she had had no knowledge of the Kings numerous affairs and resulting string of bastards. The council had taken swift care of those problems. Any mistress of his father usually dissapeared and the children would always have some sort of accident. Any woman foolish enough to entangle herself with her father could literally count the days of her life numbered. But that never stopped his father or the idiotic women. While murders were being commited before his very eyes, the King did nothing...and left his wife alone to care for his heir.

"Master." Kunzite said, not liking the menacing look entering his Master's eyes.

"The man was an utter fool. My mother was the best thing that could have happened to anyone and he didn't value her."

"Mother is God unto the eyes of a child." Kunzite quoted softly. "Master, you were young.

You may not have understood everything you remember."

"Maybe, but I am an adult now and can fully understand all the reports I have and the Kings journals to confirm every suspicion I've ever had about his character."

"The Shitenou and I had just started developing our powers and begun to strike fear into the hearts of our people. We surely would have been killed if the King himself had not decided to recruit us into his service."

"Are you grateful to him?"

"I am. He saved the lives of I and my brothers. If not for him we would be dead or on the run as we speak."

"Did you know him well?" Darien asked the question he had never dared ask before.

Kunzite was quiet for some time before he answered carefully. "I knew him as well as any bodyguard is ever allowed to. I was wise enough to turn a blind eye if the King ever did something I did not approve of."

"Did that happen often?"

Kunzite sighed. "Every night I was in his service. And every morning when I had to explain to the Queen, your mother, why he had not returned home the previous evening."

Darien looked at Kunzite and smiled at his pained expression. "You don't have to protect me from everything Kunzite. I know, full well, my father's indiscretions."

"But you've never known of my complicity in them."

"I suspected. But if you hadn't covered for him he would've found someone else. How was it that you went from being his bodyguard to mine?"

Kunzite's expression softened considerably at the memory. "Your mother was the finest woman I've ever had the priviledge to know. She spoke to me as an equal and asked my advice many times. She would often travel into the city to help feed the poor and pass out gifts to the children around the holidays. Despite his faithlessness the King did love his Queen. He feared something would happen to her so he would often send me to guard her in his stead."

"While he ran off to fuck his mistress." Darien said bitterly.

"Slowly your mother won my loyalty. To the point where I could no longer lie for the King. I could no longer help him betray such a fine lady and he knew exactly how I felt. In the end my honor and sheer audacity seemed to impress him. He placed me to guard you and your reign...hoping that you would learn from me instead of from him. He did not want his own failings to fall upon you."

"Good of him." Darien said sacastically.

"The King feared the assasination attempts and asked me to bring in three other men I trusted implicitly."

"The Shitenou." Darien said with a smile.

"Yes...unfortunately even we could do nothing to stop fate. The King and Queen were murdered by his mistress. She herself then commited suicide and no one knows who she was working for to date. I failed your mother and father by not protecting them. I will not fail them again by losing you as well Master."

"So you guard me in memory of my parents."

"No. I guard you out of respect for your parents. This is how I honor their memory. In the ensuing years you proved yourself to be worthy of not only friendship but of the crown itself. Outside the Shitenou I would trust no one else but you behind my back."

Darien lowered his head with a grin, knowing the honor Kunzite's gained trust afforded him. "I want a close eye kept on Marcus, Kunzite. If he wasn't planning to try and overthrow me before I know he is now. My parent's death was not due to the mere jealousy of a woman scorned...there was much more behind it and I'm almost positive that Marcus had something to do with it."

Kunzite's eyes widened slightly, the only indication of his surprise. "The prince is truly wise to have noticed."

Darien snorted. "I'm not an idiot Kunzite. And I don't keep my head burried in the sand. I know who my enemies are."

"Then may I ask why have you not allowed the Shitenou to deal with said enemies?"

"Because I will not lower myself to their level."

"You have the power to have them all executed for even the suspicion of treason. As the prince you don't even need evidence against them...your word is enough."

"I realize that but I will not allow my kingdom to fall by such intrigue. The council has yet to do anything against me yet. And I have no evidence to show that they had something to do with my parents death minus my gut feelings. I need proof before I condemn them. But I will not sit with my fingers crossed waiting for them to strike. When they do, I want to be ready."

"The people love you Master. They would never question you."

"They don't need to. I question myself enough. And the people's love is fickle. All they need is for me to do something they don't approve of before they turn against me and forget all the things I've won for them."

Kunzite lowered his head and thought in silence before Darien's voice brought him back. "Penny for your thoughts Kunzite."

Kunzite very carefully chose his words. "Master, knowing full well that it is truly the people's will and love that keeps you well seated in your power...do you think it wise to initiate this relationship with Serena."

Darien started in surprise. "I thought you liked her."

"I do, Master. She's a very loveable if somewhat odd young thing. But we know nothing of her background or whom she's running from. And we all know she's running from something."

"I know." Darien said glumly.

"My point is, without this basic knowledge, do you think its wise to fall for her?"

Darien was quiet for a long time before he finally looked up and spoke very clearly. "It's a little late for that. I've all ready fallen for her."

Kunzite sighed. "Then I pray your love is longlasting and brings forth your happiness."

Darien laughed. "I don't know why you're so worried. I am allowed to marry whomever I chose. Forced marriages are a thing of the past. My parents' marriage was the last forced betrothal enforced in over a century."

"But you are not honoring your own betrothal with Adamina."

"Because I will not marry a whore and turn her into Earth's Queen."

"Her loose morals did not sway you from indulging her charms a time or two." Kunzite said knowingly.

"Trust me, the novelty of her charms as you call them wear off rather quickly."

"I wonder if the same will be said of fair Serena."

Darien quickly hid his little smile. "Oh I doubt I would ever tire of Serena."

At that precise moment the lock was turned in the door and Adamina burst quickly pocketing the key she had used. Kunzite rolled his eyes and stood to the side of Darien but a little further back, knowing full well the prince could handle himself with the hellion.

Darien rolled his eyes and groaned in agony. "What do you want Adamina?"

"Oh Darien!" Adamina cried as she threw herself at Darien's feet and buried her face against his knees, nearly trying to insinuate herself between them. Disgusted, Darien pushed at her shoulders and made her face him. "Stop with the hysterics!"

"Oh Darien I can't! I was told that our betrothal has been cancelled! How can you do this to me? I was virgin!"

Kunzite could barely controlled himself and only a very small laugh of disbelief was released. Adamina glared at him and said loftily, "Darien, tell your dog to wait outside. I need to speak with you privately."

Darien pushed her away and walked to the window. Speaking to Adamina through clenched teeth he told her without even looking at her. "Believe me when I say no one has more right to be here then Kunzite. You will show him respect."

Kunzite allowed himself a smirk at her and she seethed. "Of course. As you wish it. But you can't just get rid of me as if what happened between us was nothing. I was an innocent. You were my first lo-"

"Shut up Adamina. No one believes you. Don't you dare say I was your first lover. You taught me a thing or two in bed."

"I was swept away by passion! My womanly instincts-"

"You were no more a virgin then I was."

"You can't prove it, and once I let it be known what happened between us-"

"You will ruin your reputation, shame your father and probably be sent to the furthest corner of the planet to die in banishment for being a shameful slut." Darien ended for her coldly.

"How could you do this? I thought we were to be married. I was to be queen!"

"True, there was a time I considered it. But your selfishness and total unconcern for my people placed the last nail in the coffin. It's over Adamina."

"No it is not." Adamina said firmly, sniffing back tears as she stood resolutely in the middle of the room.

"And why is that?" Darien asked, not truly caring as he turned back to her. 

"Because...I carry your heir." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"C'mon! Pleeeeaaasseeee?"

"I all ready said no! Now stop buggin' me or else I'm gonna smack you silly!"

"I think Master would have something to say about that." Zoisite said dryly as he leaned against the pillar to the mansion. Nephrite stomped away across the grass with Serena tight on his heels still begging. Jadeite sat cross legged on the lawn and laughed openly at Nephrite's frustration. "Aww, stop being a heel Nephie. Let the girl have her fun."

"Master said we had to take care of her."

"Exactly!" Serena said excitedly immediately going for the opening. "That's why you must come with me. Because if you don't and something happens to me Darien is going to kill you."

"Ah, but if you don't go anywhere then no one has to go so, you're not going." Nephrite said triumphantly.

"You can't watch me 24/7. As soon as your back is turned I'm going"  
"I don't have to watch you 24/7. I just have to watch you until Master comes back. Then your his problem."

"But who knows when he'll be back, and I want to go now!" Serena said well on her way to having a fit.

"You're just going to have to suck it up and wait for Master, Serena." Jadeite said with a grin. Serena moaned forlornly and dropped down next to Jadeite, resting her head against his shoulder dejectedly. "But he's not going to want to go and then I'll have missed my chance."

"If that's the case then quit bitching for something you know damn well will never happen."

Serena glared at Nephrite and stood to her full height. "Wanna bet?" She said. With that she closed her eyes and focused herself. Zoisite's tensed along with the rest of the man and yelled. "Grab her!" Between the three of them they tackled her beneath them and Serena struggled vainly. "Get off of me!"

Jadeite pinned her hands to the side of her head and nestled himself between her raised knees with a grin. "You're enjoying yourself far too much here Jadeite." Serena growled at him, all ready feeling his arousal. Jadeite thrust his hips forward just the slightest bit, which was quite a feat with Zoisite drapped across his back and Nephrite wrapped around his legs.

"Well, you have to find what little perks to the job you can find. Serena, are you sure you want to wait for Master's return? Trust me when I say you'll have much more fun with me."

Serena tried to buck them off but only succeeded in arousing Jadeite more, judging from his expression of pure bliss. A throat being cleared nearby made Zoisite and Nephrite immediately jump up and stand at ready. Jadeite turned his head without releasing Serena to see what the commotion was. Kunzite raised an eyebrow as he eyed the couple on the floor and Darien's eyes could only be described as furious.

Jadeite swallowed audibly and slowly said. "Master...as incriminating as this may seem I really can explai-" Jadeite's speech was cut off by his scream of pain when Darien simply closed his hand into a tight fist, causing Jadeite's insides clench painfully. When his scream nearly turned to one of agony Darien opened his fist and flicked his finger from Jadeite to the far side of the mansions grounds. Jadeite's body flew from atop of Serena's body and traveled the distance to the pond at the far side of the grounds. He splashed into the murky depths and sputtered when he surfaced. The remaining Shitenou flinched in sympathy, knowing the filth of the pond. Darien moved his hand toward him and Serena was picked up by an invisible hand that brought her to Darien's side. He wrapped his arms around her and forced her lips open with his tongue.

What at first was meant to be a punishing kiss was soon turned into a kiss of pent up passion. Serena moaned against his mouth and pressed herself more firmly into him, uncaring of the eyes on them. She was much too grateful to have him by her side again. He had been gone for nearly two weeks. Darien reluctantly broke the kiss off to gently nip at her bottom lip before he tucked her safely beneath his shoulder. She rested her hand against his chest and wrapped her other arm around his back. Darien glared at Zoisite and Nephrite, "You have 30 seconds to explain why you were lying on top of Serena."

Zoisite quickly explained, knowing his Master's temper once ignited knew no sympathy. "We were following your orders Master."

"And when did my orders include molesting her?" Darien said threatingly.

"No, wait, that's not what Zoi meant Master. A lot has happened in the two weeks you've been gone." Nephrite said, trying to recover the situation.

"Obviously. My question is how far they've gone?" Darien growled.

"Well, you see Master you told us to guard Serena, and we were doing that. But she got it in her head that she wanted to go see a magic show they're holding in the city, and you told us that we had to keep an eye on her."

"I never said that you had to keep her under lock and key."

"But Master...it's Serena! The only way to keep an eye on her is here. We figured if you wanted her to go to the magic show you would take her." Nephrite finished lamely when Darien's cold eyes never thawed.

Serena rolled her eyes and elbowed Darien in the side hard, catching him by surprise. Darien grunted in pain but nevertheless he got the message and sighed. Zoisite perked up and smiled at Serena gratefully. Serena smirked and glared up at Darien. "Enough is enough. I know it looked wrong but they were hardly molesting me. If anything they have been extremely annoying with their need to obey you. Glaring at them and throwing poor Jadeite into the lake over there-"

"Pond." Darien corrected drily.

"Whatever. Into the gathering of water over there."

Kunzite quickly masked his laugh into a cough at Serena's quirky wit when Darien glared at him. "And that's another issue. All you do is glare at everyone. Honestly there are times you act like such a spoiled brat I think I could scream. Hurting those that are supposed to guard you and censoring their every movement to most benefit yourself is nothing more then selfish disdain of others." Darien gawked at Serena, never having before received such a stern lecture, even from his mother. Before he could respond in kind Serena shut her eyes and focused again. This time without the Shitenou to tackle her she was able to flash herself from where she was standing in front of Darien, to the pond where Jadeite soaked. Raising both hands in the face up, Serena used the energy from the crystal to lift Jadeite from the pond and stand him next to her. With a flick of the wrist his pain was gone and his clothes were bone dry.

Darien turned in amazement to Zoisite and Nephrite who shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Like I said, many things have changed since you've left. Serena has developed a few surprises, teleporting herself from one place to another is becoming easy for her."

"The only way we've learned how to keep it from happening is by physical touch. If she's touching someone, through clothing or flesh, she can't focus enough to do anything." Zoisite continued.

Darien looked at Kunzite who stared at Serena curiously. "What do you make of this Kunzite. Only the royal line of Earth has any type of magical ability, and that's only because my great grandfather was bestowed, along with his entire line, the gifts that we have."

"And the Shitenou only possess power because we are not of Earth. No mere human can develop the type of power she is demonstrating."

"Then what the hell is going on?" Darien said in growing alarm.

"I have no idea. But I suggest we act as if nothing is untoward, since she views all this as normal. I always did wonder why she wasn't impressed with our own displays of power."

"Are you thinking she's not of Earth at all?" Darien asked.

"I've always suspected. But now it's confirmed. The only question is where she's from. Tread carefully from now on Master." In a bright flash of light Serena appeared next to Darien with Jadeite in tow. "You owe him an apology." She said to Darien firmly.

Darien stared at Serena in shock. More from her order then from the recent developments. "Excuse me?"

"He was only doing what you asked and you intentionally hurt him. I'm surprised you have the loyalty you do from the Shitenou when you act like a spoiled brat."

"That's the final insult I'll tolerate from you Serena. Now c'mon, we have things we need to discuss." Darien grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her across the courtyard to the mansions doors. Serena struggled in vain and planted her feet in the floor, trying to stand her ground to no avail. Darien still had her in a firm but gentle grip. Furious that he could drag her anywhere without her concent, Serena pushed the flat of her hand out towards his back, intending to use the energy from the crystal again and shove him away from her. Darien felt the gathering of energy and immediately turned and entwined his fingers through hers. He absorbed the energy she had tried to use against him and felt a large thrill tingle down his spine. His whole body instantly came to life and he couldn't remember a time he had ever wanted a woman so badly. He gripped Serena's chin with his forefinger and thumb, turned her face away and pressed his lips delibrately over her rapidly beating pulse. With his own power he pushed that same energy back into her own body through the contact of his lips against her neck and hand entwined with hers.

Serena immediately felt pain consume her, that quickly turned into a pleasure so intense she nearly lost her balance. White heat speared through her as she shivered in Darien's arms, her body reacting to the crystal's energy and to the touch of Darien's lips against her skin. Rocked by such an acute state of arousal as never before Serena wrapped her free arm around Darien's neck and kissed him for all she was worth. Darien opened his lips to receive her tongue and ran his hands across her back and brushed the back of his fingers along the sides of her neck. The crystals energy intensified when they touched skin to skin and both Darien and Serena felt the urgent need to get close together. Darien finally broke the kiss and whispered raggedly into her ear. "Now would be an excellent time to use that new flashing ability you have, unless you want the Shitenou as an audience for what I'm about to do to you." He finished with a moan when he felt Serena's sharp little teeth bite his ear. Serena flashed herself and Darien into his bedroom as the Shitenou gazed at the now vacant spot where they had been standing.

"Phew!" Jadeite exclaimed. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Well I guess there's no question as to what those two are about to do." Nephrite said partly in jest but also in jealousy. Zoisite clamped his hand on Nephrite's shoulder. "Can't blame you for being half in love with her also. But remember, the Master has all ready laid claim to her, and if he didn't before he sure as hell is now." Nephrite laughed at Zoisite's bawdy joke and three of them continued to make jokes as they walked to town, ready to give the two lovebirds some privacy. Only Kunzite lingered and finally spoke aloud what he had been deliberating. "I've felt that kind of energy before. It's sheer power is nothing even remotely similar to anything Earth or any of the other systems posses...the intensity of the life that power controls could only be derived directly from the Moon Kingdoms royal descendants. I pray for the sake of all that I am wrong but I fear I am right. If she is truly a descendant of the Moon Kingdom then the intrigue Master feared his kingdom would fall to has only just begun." With a shake of his head, Kunzite turned to follow his comrades and leave the two their moment of ecstacy. For truly, if what he thought was true, then this was only the eye of the storm. He heartily wished them joy of eachother while it lasted. 


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note This is a pretty short chapter so sorry about that but it's late and I'm sleepy. You can easily skip this chapter if you don't want details on what you knew was coming. No big story events happen here. Sorry I've been so long in writting another chapter. I've had such a moment or writers block its ridiculous. I've thought up five ways on where to go from here but none of them is going exactly how I would like. Please be patient with me and let me work this out. In the meantime I realize I left everyone on kind of a cliff hanger so here's the next chapter. No real big events happen here...storyline anyways. lol. Enjoy the love. (CAUTION: Graphic Material ahead. Sex Scene. You've been warned.)

Chapter 14

Serena jumped into Darien's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien cleared away the contents of the bedroom dressers surface with his right arm and sat her on top. Serena giggled as the trinkets fell to the ground and smiled into Darien's eyes when he flinched as something that had been glass shattered when it hit the floor. Serena leaned into his neck and gently kissed the hollow at the base of his neck. Darien ran his hands down her back then down her legs and back up, taking the hem of her dress with them. He lifted her dress up to her hips and pressed his fintertips into the flesh of her inner thighs. Serena tightened her legs around his waist and ripped open the front of his shirt. Darien quickly shrugged out of the tattered garment and lowered one of her shoulder straps to bare her breast. He manipulated her nipple until it puckered then reverently leaned down and flicked his tongue back and forth over the tip. Serena shuddered and with one hand held on to the back of his head urging him on, and with the other she gripped the edge of the dresser. Her breathing turned into sudden gasps as Darien's skillfull fingers softly traced the outer edges of herlips and tugged lightly at her hair. Darien moved to her other breast and through the cloth she still wore he bit her nipple. Serena felt something deep within her clench suddenly and a tiny quiver raked over her body. Serena's eyes widened as she regained control of her body and looked at Darien in confusion. "What just happened?"

Darien smiled and gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Not much baby. That little orgasm caught me off guard to. You're very sensitive and responsive."

"Is that a bad thing?" Serena asked with a pant when Darien pushed two of his fingers inside her and she couldn't help moving her hips to the in and out rhythm of his fingers. "I wouldn't say so." Darien replied with a smug grin. Serena grunted in response, her whole attention focused on reaching another orgasm. Darien thrust his fingers in faster adding another into the foray much to Serena's delight. She reached up with her free hand, the other having circled his wrist and kissed him. Darien suckled Serena's tongue and each moaned in pleasure.

Darien's middle finger suddenly hit a spot inside Serena that made her cry out in surprise and bliss. Darien smiled and moved his finger slowly back and forth over that very tender spot. Serena made a distinct high pitched yip and her whole body shuddered once again...this time quite powerfully. She literally felt herself nearly lift off the dresser and slam back down.

Darien wiped the persperation off her brow and kissed her deeply once more. "Now that one was much better don't you think?" He asked her and laughed when all she could do was make a sound deep in her throat in asent. Darien picked her up and easily carried her across the room to the grand bed. He placed her gently onto the bed with both her legs hanging off the side. Serena sighed contentedly and didn't notice when Darien grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and dropped it on the floor at her feet. Kneeling he eased her knees apart and raised her dress up over her hips again. Feeling the air hitting her inner thighs Serena lifted her head curiously and looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

Darien raised an eyebrow at her. "Now if I have to tell you that then you really are the idiot I thought you were." Serena's sudden flash of insight caused her to blush from head to toe and she tried vainly to close her legs. "Darien don't..."

Darien kept her knees apart with his shoulders and his gaze between her legs could only be named fascinated. "I had no idea women could blush down there." Serena covered her face with her hands and groaned in mortification. Having no sympathy for her, he opened her lips and gave a playful lick between the folds.

"Darien!" Serena shrieked and tried to sit up. Darien reached out and pushed her down firmly with his hand on her stomach. Serena lay back down and trembled when he licked again and again. She still had yet to recover from her last orgasm...she was still pulsing slightly from the strength of it and now he was doing this.

Serena wanted to make him stop. Ray had told her all about how before you had sex with someone you wanted to make sure you were very clean and trimmed down there. "Hair leaves a lingering scent Serena and men do NOT like the smell of old fish when they go down on you."

"And that's IF they're willing to go down on you." Mina said knowingly.

"Oh God isn't that horrible?" Ray said to Mina. "Yeah, I especially love it when they tell you to give them head first and then they'll give you a friendly lick."

"Right, and then your turn never comes. Men are such selfish pricks!"

"Most of the time I wish I could just draw them a road map that says..."Clitoris is here. To make a satisfied woman...turn here." Both of them had laughed uproariously and Serena cringed at the thought. "I don't think I could ever let a man do that to me."

Both Ray and Mina gave her a yeah right look. "You say that now...you just wait. Especially if you're a lucky one and gets someone who knows what the hell he's doing."

"There's no doubt she will be a lucky one. Of all the mated pairs in the moon kingdom there has never been an issue of unsatisfactory sex. It must be in the genes or something." Mina groused. Ray laughed then turned a serious eye on Serena. "Mate or not. Make sure to give yourself a quick trim before hand. What men hate the most is pubes between their teeth."

"Eww!" Serena said slightly shocked by Ray's vulgar talk.

"Oh c'mon Serena. Be happy Mina and I are willing to tell you these kind of things because I don't see Queen Serenity telling you all these important details."

"Right, and you could just avoid the whole issue like me." Mina said confidantly.

"How the hell do you do that? Don't tell me no man goes down on you 'cause I won't believe it."

"What? What's the point of having sex if he won't give you a lickin'? No, I'm talking about shaving."

"Shaving." Serena and Ray said dumbly.

"Yeah...shaving. You know...instead of snip snip just wipe the whole issue away with a razor."

Right at that moment Darien's clever lips found Serena's clitoris and sucked hard. Serena nearly jumped out of her skin and shrieked. Darien worked that tender piece of flesh and Serena couldn't stop moving. She gyrated on the bed, trying to get closer to Darien but at the same time trying to get away from the torcher. He continued to do this for about a minute and suddenly inserted two of his fingers inside her. Serena tensed up in shock and screamed. She shuddered violently and couldnt' help the tiny aftershocks that pulsed through her entire system. Darien wiped his mouth with the hem of her dress and grabbed the blanket that laid at the foot of the bed. He crawled into bed beside Serena and covered them both with the blanket. He turned her on her side and spooned in behind her. Serena felt the still hard evidence of his desire and asked "What about you?"

Darien entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles gently before tucking both their hands under the blanket. "There's plenty of time for me later. Trust me, I enjoyed that just as much as you did. Rest honey."

Serena snuggled against him and couldn't resist moving her bottom slightly against his arousal. Darien groaned and Serena giggled before closing her eyes and falling asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen.  
rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen.  
rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen... 

the last word from her chant was ripped from her throat with a startled gasp. The screams and chaos surrounding her made her stumble backward. She could see it everywhere. Scouts from the nine other systems hacking away at whoever crossed their path. The golden bands on their wrists confirmed Ray's suspicions. They were Galaxia's minions.

Ray had heard the rumors...everyone had. But she had refused to believe they were true. Scouts from the other systems, turning their backs on their oaths and beliefs to save their familie's the torture promised once Galaxia had control. As soon as she had conquered a world she would immediately find the families, friends and neighbors of the scouts who had dared to fight against her. All were mutilated beyond recognition and the women were crucified on their lawns. The children were hung on the arms of the crucifex and the mothers had to watch in agony as their children slowly strangled to death. The men were castrated and skinned alive. The first few worlds scouts never gave in...and as a result anyone who was acquainted with them were severely punished. Once the horror stories reached the other systems fear ran rampant, and many of the scouts would submit immediately to Galaxia's demands for fear of their loved ones safety. Galaxia spared their families and friends but put them to work as slave labor...loading bodies. In order to gain their freedom Galaxia made the scouts serve in her armor and help her conquer the next world. If they balked, or she even suspected they were not fighting to the full extent of their abilities, she had her loyal soldiers rape the little girls first. If the scout would still not comply the little boys would be next, and finally the murders would begin. And they were never quick either.

No one had been able to confirm or deny the rumors, many dismissed them as scare tactics Galaxia had implemented. But to see the proof before her, the once proud and chilvalrous scout women now killing mercilessly left and right, nearly brought Ray to her knees. Flames engulfed all the near by buildings and thousands of scouts ran the streets butchering everyone in sight.

"Ha ha ha! Bow to me you worthless curs!" Ray looked up to the voice and saw Galaxia herself, in all her golden beauty, hovering above them all on a golden chariot. Randomly, she would throw a bolt of lightning from her hand and strike down the fleeing population. It was a massacre.

"Attack!!"

Out of nowhere swarms of men burst into the fray from their hiding places among the rubble and attacked the scouts destroying their homes. Though they fought bravely, their efforts were in vain. The scouts easily leaped above them and used their unique powers to slaughter them.

"DIE!!" Ray heard the familiar yell and looked up in horror as her father and his remaining soldiers took on Galaxia head on. Galaxia smiled and leaped off of her chariot with her sword drawn. She cut through them like paper. The only one remaning was Ray's father and he fought valiently. Galaxia laughed and played with him. "What an honor. The king of Mars deigning to try and defeat me." She laughed again and easily ducked his swords swing to her head. Infuriated, Ray's father surprised Galaxia by kicking her in the stomach causing her to lose her grip on her sword that clattered to the ground below. He raised his sword quickly to finish her but Galaxia quickly flew backward to evade his blow. Despite her maneuvar the tip of his sword found Galaxia's chin and sliced a deep wound from there to her left eye. Galaxia cried out in pain and covered her cheek. He had missed her eye but she would walk forever with his mark on her. Galaxia yelled her hatred and blasted him out of the sky. Ray screamed as she watched her father plummet from the sky. Galaxia followed him and stabbed him through the heart with a dagger she kept strapped to her thigh. When they hit the ground they sank a good five feet into the soil and waves of dirt splashed outward. Ray covered her eyes to keep the dirt from hitting them but screamed again when Galaxia rose with her fathers head in her hand.

Galaxia turned towards her screamed and pointed to her. "Grab her!"

Before she could run Ray was seized by two scouts and despite her best efforts was hauled to Galaxia's side. Blood streamed from her open wound on her face and Ray spit into it. Galaxia hissed at the sting and backhanded Ray across the face. "You are not part of this world princess. Where are you?" Galaxia grabbed her head between her hands and focused her energy. Ray felt Galaxia flipping through her memories, uncovering locations of the last wave of troops her father would have had, the people who would have escaped routes planned out, and the names of who to talk to should any civilian uprising would commence. Galaxia spoke quickly with another scout that had walked up to her and gave her all the information she had taken from Ray's mind. Galaxia turned back to Ray and smiled. "Thank you princess. You've just conquered your own people more thoroughly then I would have." Ray slumped in defeat and felt tears burn her eyes as she thought of all the people she had just betrayed. Galaxia grabbed her head again "Now, what other usefull information do you have in here?" Ray tried to fight her but she was too strong. Suddenly Galaxia stilled and breathed quietly, "Queen Serenity's daughter is lost on Earth?"

Ray turned into a wild woman and kicked and scratched as much as she could. Galaxia punched her, nearly knocking her unconcious and grabbed her head again. "Where exactly did you see her last?"

Ray released an agonized scream and suddenly felt herself pulled roughly into the arms of oblivion.

"Ray! Ray snap out of it!" Lita slapped Ray across the face and she gasped in terror. Ray looked around anxiously, only to find herself in her room, sitting in front of the fireplace where she had first began her meditation. Mina and Amy sat close by and were very worried. "What happened Ray? I never saw anything like that happen to you."

Ray felt tears she couldn't stop flow down her face. Sobs racked her body as she pulled Lita into a fierce hug, needing comfort but knowing nothing would make things right. "My father is dead. Galaxia killed him."

Amy and Mina made sympathetic sounds and rubbed her back soothingly. Ray pulled back, all ready pushing the memory of her slain father aside and focusing on what else happened." I didn't know Galaxia had telepathic powers."

"What?" Lita asked in shock.

"Galaxia...she sensed my presence. I was in sur-corpereal form. No one should have been able to detect me. I had been having bad premonitions about my father and decided today to check on him and my people."

"You should have told us Ray." Amy said.

"My world has been destroyed. They burned everything...killed everyone." Ray said in a haunted voice. "But that's not the worst part."

"What else could be worse then what you've just said?" Mina asked incredulously.

"She scanned my mind...she now knows the princess is not on the moon but on Earth."

Horrified gasps filled the room. "Oh my god. We're doomed." Amy said in a broken whisper.

"Don't say that! We're not screwed yet, we just have to find Serena before Galaxia does. She knows she's on Earth but she doesn't know where."

"But with Mars out of the way she can easily bypass the moon and come straight here." Mina said.

"It's going to take her time. Time we have to use to our advantage. I don't know if she was able to get the general area of where Serena should be since you were able to pull me out but in case she did we have to move quickly. I think I can find Serena but I need your help."

"How are you going to find her? And why didn't you try it before this?" Lita demanded.

"Galaxia's connection ran both ways. I was able to get some information out of her while she did the same to me. I don't have her control and its not my ability to read other's minds so its all still very fuzzy, but I was able to decipher a few things. She knows of a way to enhance ones own telepathic ability with the help of others. Don't you see? If I can enhance my abilites, I might be able to find Serena."

"You're talking forcing doors open in your mind that are not meant to be opened, maybe not now or ever. It could kill you Ray, and the effects will be permanent."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Ray said with steel lacing her tone.

"Well I'm not Ray." Amy said just as determined as she stood and walked out the door. "I won't help get yourself killed."

Ray flinched at the slam of the door before she turned to Mina and Lita. "I need at least one of you to help me. If you have any objections then now's the time to voice them."

"Objections? Hell, I'm telling you right now I'm totally against this." Lita said.

"I think this is beyond stupidity." Mina agreed.

Ray sighed and pulled away from them. "But," Mina said before Ray pulled completely away. "I don't think we have a choice here. We're almost out of time. We have to do this Lita."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I but at least this way we're trying something instead of doing nothing."

Ray positioned the two of them on either side of her and sat indian style in front of the fire. Ray instructed the three of them to clear their minds and focus on the tiny flame Ray made appear before them. The flame sizzled then rushed into their bodies. Ray told them to close their eyes and to focus on the warmth of the flame inside of them.

rin...pyou...tou...sha...kai...jin...retsu...zai...zen...

With each whispered word Ray had the flames twirl within them. When the last word was whispered the two flames within Mina and Lita leaped from their bodies and slammed into Ray's heart, making her fall backward with a heavy thud.

"Ray!"

Images flashed through Ray's mind. A moonlit park, a man approaching her with long silver hair. A bedroom with curtains, another man being thrown through a window, a great cascading lawn in front of a grand mansion. And finally a tall gorgeous man leaning over her and kissing her senseless. His hands raking her body and making her quiver. He lowered his weight above her and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He laughed into her ear and leaned away to lower the straps of her nightgown. Her breasts were bared and he admired them for a minute, before his thumbs smoothed over them and flicked them back and forth. She moaned deep in her throat and used her legs to flip him on his back. She tore open his shirt and quickly removed his pants. She lifted her nightgown and rubbed herself shamelessly against him. He growled and pulled her down for a fierce kiss that stole her breath. When she was sure he'd take her as savagely as they both wanted he tenderly stroked her neck and whispered in her ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you..."

She sighed against him. "Oh, Darien..."

"Who's Darien?" Lita asked quizzically.

Ray shot up right and heat suffused her cheeks. Looking at Mina and Lita she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well you were moaning his name rather passionately and you even got me horny so what gives?" Mina said playfully.

"I think I was in Serena's head."

Lita eyebrows shot up. "You mean to tell me she was doing it?"

"She wasn't quite there yet." Ray groused, totally embarassed and still highly aroused. Whoever Darien was he was a complete hottie...and apparently in love with her princess.

"Then she's found her mate!" Mina said in excitement. "We're saved!"

"No Mina. I was in her head but I could still sense him. Whoever that guy is he is not her mate."

"How could you know?" Mina said, not willing to give up on the idea.

"Because there was no sharing of powers. From what I've heard mates can't help but meld their powers and essences into one when they have sex."

"But we've discussed this. If he's human then that explains everything. Even if he is her mate he can't share powers with her he doesn't have."

"Besides," Lita interjected. "We're pretty sure she doesn't have a mate anyway, at least not one born. We brought her to Earth so she could fuck and awaken her powers. As long as her powers are awakened it doesn't matter who he is."

"Yes it does!" Ray screamed. "I saw with my own eyes what Galaxia can do. She is very powerful, I don't think the crystal alone can do the trick now. She even has scouts working with her."

Mina's mouth fell open in shock. "The rumors are true then?"

"Yes, they are. From what Queen Serenity told me of mates, a true mate not only re-energizes but also infuses the other with power. We only have one shot at this. If Serena has sex with anyone else her first time besides her mate, the window is closed. Even if she finds her mate afterwards her powers will not become stronger or re-energize. Meaning in a few years time or even days...her powers could extinquish. We can't take that risk."

"We just can't cut a break. Why the hell didn't we know about this sooner?"

"Because the Queen figured she'd tell Serena with more then enough time. The only reason she told me all about this yesterday was because I called her to inform her about Serena being missing."

"Ray, how did the Queen take it?" Lita asked concerned.

Ray bowed her head in shame. "I didn't have the heart to tell her. Then she started talking to me about the her king and that's when she told me all this."

"So now we're rooting for Serena not to get laid? Isn't even a little power better than nothing?" Mina asked.

"Not against what I saw." Ray said, her eyes remembering the horrors she had seen and the death of her beloved father. Tears stung her eyes but she shook them away. There'd be time to grieve later.

"But if you were in her head then she's close to doing it right now." Lita said anxiously.

"No, I think I was in her subconcious. She was dreaming. The images were too sporadic to be anything she was seeing."

"What are we going to do?"

"First we have to catch Amy up on everything. Then tomorrow...we pass the park and look for a Mansion nearby with a grand lawn and a silver haired man."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go." 


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note What can I say? I had a dream and inspiration struck. Enjoy.

Chapter 16

"This is a very bad idea." Kunzite groused.

"We all know it's a bad idea." Nephrite and Jadeite chimed in at the same time.

"But look at her. She's so pleased. Could you really deny her such a simple thing?" Zoisite asked when he finally tore his gaze from Serena's beaming face.

"Yes!" Agreed the three shitenou along with Darien. Standing behind them he elbowed his way through carrying three big tubs of buttered popcorn, two hot dogs, three nacho combo's and a box carrying four soda's with the remaining two soda's balanced precariously in each hand. Zoisite and Nephrite immediately grabbed their drinks and Jadeite grabbed his nachos to lighten his load. "What? No jalapenos?"

Darien threw him a withering glare that made Jadeite take a step back. "Sorry. We would've gone to help you but you insisted you had it."

"You said, 'can we help?' I said 'no, I got it'. You were then supposed to say, 'no, we insist.' and come anyway." Darien growled.

Nephrite had the gall to say "Really Master? I don't remember reading that in the 'Buying movie snacks' etiquette book." Before Darien could kill him, Serena turned her head and spotted the pop corn and soda. "Oooo!" She exclaimed. In the blink of an eye the popcorn and soda vanished from Darien's hand and reappeared on Serena's head. She screached when the soda spilled all over her and the popcorn tub upended over her and sat on her head. Nephrite and Jadeite burst into laughter as Zoisite quickly masked Serena from public view with his powers. Darien handed the remaining food to Nephrite and Jadeite, who nearly spilled all that was left, laughing as hard as they were. Darien gently lifted the edge of the tub of empty popcorn up until he could see Serena's face that was splotchy from the soda and tears.

Darien smiled tenderly and leaned in to place a quick chaste kiss on her lips. Unable to resist the scent of cherry coke soda, his tongue flicked out and captured some of the remaining flavor on his tongue.

"With my favorite flavored soda dripping all over I have this urge to lick it all off of you." He whispered in her ear. Serena shuddered at the image but shoved him away before he got any more ideas. "Okay, time to go and buy me another soda since this one had an accident, Frisky Kitty."

"Meow." Darien teased and pretended to paw at her. Serena laughed and shoved him towards the concession stand again. He left with a laugh and asked Kunzite to help Serena clean up. Giggling, Serena had just removed the popcorn tub/hat when Kunzite's next words made her pause.

"What would your people think if they saw you covered in mortal food?

Serena froze for a milisecond then looked up at Kunzite with a smile. "My people? You make me sound like an alien from outer space."

Kunzite returned her smile with full force. "Not an alien, merely the missing princess from the Moon Kingdom."

Serena froze in shock. She looked into Kunzite's knowing eyes and could've kicked herself. Why was she surprised that he was not a normal mortal. His powers alone should've tipped her off. With that revelation came the next, all the Shitenou had powers, even Darien demonstrated it. Mortals from Earth were nearly pitited by the other races because of their total ignorance of anything outside their planet. They were still a young race, an infant really in the eyes of her people. They still had much to learn. Serena was so used to being around such vast amounts of power she had never questioned why Darien and his guard had powers of their own, and were so comfortable with her own developing ones.

All these thoughts passed through her head in a matter of seconds and she realized that she truly didn't know these people. True, she cared for them all very deeply, but that he knew who she was was a danger to her. For all she knew Kunzite could be working for Galaxia as inconceivable as that was. And even if he wasn't, it was dangerous knowledge for him to have. Knowledge that could get him killed. "I don't know what you're talking about Kunzite."

"I believe you do. And since I've all ready confirmed my suspicions with my investigations I see no reason for denial."

Serena's heart jumped. "You had me investigated? By whom? Who else knows about this?"

Kunzite narrowed his eyes at her obvious fear. "I investigated my suspicions myself. No one else did it for me."

Serena looked behind Kunzite to see Jadeite and Nephrite checking out the girls coming and going a few feet behind him and Zoisite with Darien, helping him replace the ruined snacks.

"Have you told them?" She asked anxiously, still looking at Darien. Kunzite sighed then turned his head to look at Darien as well. "I should."

"But you won't." Serena said, relief tinging her tone.

Kunzite glared at her. "Don't confuse my hesitancy with weakness. I may tell him anyway. The only thing holding me back until now was the chance that I was wrong. But now I know that's not the issue here. What are you doing on this planet princess? Especially when your own system is in war?"

"How did you find out who I am?"

"That's of little consequence right now-"

"It's of great importance to me!" Serena interrupted him harshly but quickly lowered her voice when a few people looked at her curiously before moving on to their specific theatre rooms. "What gave me away?"

"Your growing powers."

Serena bowed her head in shame. Of course. Just because she was stupid enough to not realize the significance of their displays of power didn't mean he would. With that thought Serena raised her head again to look at Kunzite curiously. "People of Earth do not have powers of any kind-"

"Well that's a little presumptuous of you. And you've spent what, a total of a few months on our planet?"

"The people of Earth have not evolved enough to allow them to have powers." Serena said in complete confidence.

"Then how do you explain us?" Kunzite asked her curiously.

"You're not of Earth." Serena breathed.

"Very dangerous words princess. Be careful." Kunzite warned her.

Serena shivered at his dire tone and knew in that instant, despite any friendship or camraderie they may have developed, he could easily kill her. Kunzite nodded at the growing fear in her eyes before he said gently "Master would never hurt you."

"But you would kill me to protect him."

"Without a moments hesitation." Kunzite confirmed. Serena took a slight step back. Kunzite allowed his eyes to burn into hers for a few more seconds, just to make sure she understood, before he slowly bowed his head before her. "But your death would pain him greatly. If he didn't kill me immediately he would never forgive me. And am not quite so sure he would be able to survive your death either. It would be incredibly stupid of me to be the one to drive him to his own demise."

"Kunzite..."

"My first loyalty is to protect Master and to keep him safe from harm. Because he is also my friend...my brother, his happiness is mine. As long as you are his...you are relatively safe from me."

Serena held back a snort as her humor instantly returned. "Relatively?"

Kunzite grinned inspite of himself. "One can never predict the future can they?"

Serena looked behind him to see Darien and the rest of the Shitenou all ready walking towards them. She spoke to Kunzite urgently under her breath. "We haven't finished."

"For now we have." Kunzite warned her. Serena bit her lip in worry when Darien finally reached her side. He touched Serena's wet shirt and glared at Kunzite. "I thought I told you to help her clean up?"

"I did."

Serena gasped as suddenly her clothing was bone dry and her hair was back to its normal pigtails she wore. Darien rolled his eyes at Kunzite's underhandedness. "And on that note, let's all go in and watch the movie. Jadeite, you still have the tickets?"

"Yes."

Darien waited expectantly and when no answer was forthcoming he growled. "So what theatre room is the movie in?"

"OH!" Jadeite exclaimed in understanding. "Uh, Theatre number 13, No Country For Old Men."

"I still can't believe this is the movie you wanted to see, Serena."

"Hey, I like my action movies to."

"You realize that the whole plot is based around a trained hitman right?"

"I'm not a total idiot Darien. Yes I know. It got such rave reviews I've been dying to see it."

"But it's all ready out on dvd. Why couldn't we just buy it and watch it at home?"

"And miss the movie goer experience? I think not. Besides, I'm glad we were able to find this theatre that still plays some of the movies all ready on dvd."

Darien sighed dramatically. "Let's just get this over with."

Together the six of them walked into the theatre and were able to quickly find seats right in the upper middle. Which was very easy since they were the only ones in the theatre."

"Every normal person just bought the dvd." Darien grumbled. Serena punched him on his arm. The lights dimmed and they sat through the previews exchanging comments and ribs. The movie began and they watched silently as a man was sitting cuffed in a sheriffs office. The sheriff turned his back on him and made a phonecall. The man slowly brought his cuffed hands down from behind his legs and lightly stepped over them. With his still cuffed hands now in front quietly crept up behind the officer and used the linked cuff as leverage as he strangled the poor officer. Serena screamed at this sudden movement and watched in horror as the officer flailed wildly before he finally expelled his last breath. The Shitenou laughed at Serena. "Thought you liked your action movies." Nephrite said goadingly. Darien rubbed the back of Serena's hand she had wrapped around his forearm and asked her "Do you want to go?"

"Yes." Serena said. She couldn't sit through the rest of it. "What kind of way is that to start a movie?" She asked in horror. She knew she wouldn't get that sight out of her head. The six of them stood to leave only to have a gian blast of wind knock them all off their feet. They all flew backwards and sprawled in various different seats behind them. Darien gently checked Serena before he carefully lifted her off his chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for breaking my fall."

"No problem." Darien winced in pain. "What the hell was that?" Everyone looked towards the screen and watched as a tall and lithe young woman stepped forward through the gaping hole in the screen. Wearing a blue sailor scout outfit with black trimming she smiled in obvious delight.

"Yes! I found you first. Come with me Princess Serenity. Galaxia would like to have a word with you."

"Princess?" Darien said in confusion.

"Serenity?" Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite echoed around him.

"It wasn't an option princess." The young woman growled then threw her hands out and a rush of wind blew from her fingertips. Again, everyone was blown off their feet except for Kunzite. Anticipating the attack he lifted his sword and blocked it, before he sent a blast of his own right into the woman. She shrieked in anger as the attack was easily blocked by swirling air that immediately sprang around her like a tornado. "You'll pay dearly for that." She said menacingly to Kunzite. She quickly made a tight fist in the air and they all watched in horror as Kunzite dropped his sword and clawed at his throat gasping for air. 


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note:  
WARNING EXPLICIT SEX SCENE AHEAD.  
holy crap I'm on a roll. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"KUNZITE!"

The Shitenou raised their swords and attacked the young woman from three sides. She jumped away from them and continued dodging their attacks. "Stop it! My fight isn't with you! I only want the Moon Princess!"

Serena and Darien quickly ran to Kunzite who laid on the floor all ready turning blue from lack of oxygen. Darien tore open his collar hoping that would help. He tried administering CPR but that had no effect either. The sounds of a bitter battle still rang around them but Serena and Darien were only focused on one thing...saving Kunzite.

"C'mon, Kunzite. Fight this!" Darien urged him. Kunzite's chokes for oxygen were becoming harsher and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Suddenly Serena was torn from his side by another young woman dressed much like the first. She wore a yellow sailor scout outfit with pink stripes. Darien came to his feet but was knocked back by another woman wearing a sailor scout outfit, this time green with black spots. Darien fought her off and found several more of these women, all dressed the same but with different colors popping into the theatre. Darien summoned his sword and fought off three of them who came at Kunzite with daggers in their hands.

Serena struggled with the woman holding her. She bit the hand closest to her and the woman screamed in pain. She let go and slapped Serena across the face. Serena took the slap and quickly turned, punching the woman in the stomach before she gave her an uppercut to the jaw. She was unconcious before she hit the floor. "Learn to fight like man before you come after me again!" Serena turned and was surrounded. Darien was still busy protecting Kunzite who clawed at his throat still unable to breathe. The shitenou were spread around fighting two at a time. She was on her own.

"Don't make this harder princess. We're to take you to Queen Galaxia immediately." The Scout looked over to where the Shitenou and Darien were still fighting but movements were all ready laggin. "They're almost done. They can't fight forever and we are many. No matter how many they strike down we'll still keep coming. And that one is about to die. I'll give him another minute or two." She inclined her head to Kunzite, who's struggles were slowing as well. Serena took a step toward him only to have it blocked off by another scout.

"If you leave with us now princess, we'll spare your friends. Otherwise we'll just take you and leave them to die."

"Why give her the choice? Let's just take her and go!" The first young scout who invoked the air complained hatefuly. The second scout who had done all the talking looked down at the shorter girl. "Shut up Kimani. If not for you we would have all ready taken her by surprise."

"Again, who needs surprise Leyla. Let's just take her and be done with it."

"I won't have the deaths of these men who obviously seek to protect her on my concience."

"I don't know why Galaxia puts up with you. You're weak." Kimani hissed.

Leyla raised an eyebrow at her. "Then ask Queen Galaxia yourself. I'm sure she'd loved to be questioned." Kimani sneered again but backed down. Her fear of Galaxia held her tongue as nothing else would. Leyal turned her attention back to Serena. "Chose Princess Serenity. Either way you're coming with us."

"But if they die then it is your fault." Serena said, trying to use the only card she seemed to have. Leyla's sense of justice.

But she only laughed. "Don't try to manipulate me princess. Just because I don't wish to condemn them to death doesn't mean I won't. If they die its by your words."

Serena closed her eyes and tried to flash them out of the room. Her eyes instantly snapped open when she felt her power blocked and looked into Leyla's smug look. "Uh-uh princess. Its not that simple. And I'm tired of playing this game. Don't say I did give you an option. Kill them!"

The Scouts attacked with new vigor and Kimani grabbed Serena's arm with an evil laugh.

"I did it!" Amy screamed out excitedly when she, Ray, Lita and Mina suddenly appeared in the middle of all the chaos. Galaxia's scouts immediately turned on them who instantly defended themselves. "What the hell is this Amy?" Lita yelled as she flipped a scout over her head and round house kicked another who was coming at Mina's back.

"I don't know! I followed Serena's signal right here!" Amy dodged a blow from another scout and rammed her elbow in the woman's face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mina screamed at another scout who had her on the ground and was trying to pull her hair out by the roots. Mina raised her hand and dug her thumbs into the womans eyes until she felt the wet fleshy balls pop. The woman screamed in agony and Mina kicked her off.

Ray in the meantime had several bloody cuts on her while she faced another scout who held a knife out. "Haven't you ever heard of fighting like a warrior?" Ray asked the scout, pissed she would resort to such devious tactics when she knew she would lose after Ray had beaten the snot out of her. "I work for the bad guys. So fuck you!" The scout yelled and lunged at her. Ray grabbed her arm and twisted her body around as she jerked on the womans hand. She screamed as her wrist broke and Ray grabbed her knife. Letting her go Ray finished her spin and stabbed the woman in the back through the heart. She fell dead instantly. "Then die like a dog." Ray said angrily as she was knocked down from behind.

"These bitches keep coming!" Lita yelled as she fought a group of them who tried to gang up on her.

"Yeah and I'm about sick of it." Ray said as she wiped blood from her mouth. Turning she kicked her next attacker squarely in the stomach before she stood up and jumped into the air. "Evil Sprits, Disperse!" Throwing out a scroll it quickly turned into thirty and each slammed into the foreheads of the women. They all screamed as energy from the scroll ripped through them. Fire slowly spread out from the scroll until all the women were in flames.

Leyla tried to help Kimani but she continued to shout in torment as black patches of skin were literally falling off of her. Leyla knew that the only one who could help them was Galaxia. "Retreat!" She yelled into the chaos. Piles of ash and burned bodies littered the floor all around her. She felt tears sting her eyes for her fallen sisters and bitterly called out. "Queen Galaxia!"

Instantly all of the women vanished. Leyla looked at Serena. "We will be back." Then she too was gone.

Zoisite stood and blood coated his left leg. Jadeite had cuts all over him and the side of his mouth was an inch bigger then normal. Nephrite was bruised badly and his eye was sealed shut from the shiner he was now sporting.

Lita looked at them and winced in sympathy. "Damn. Glad I'm not you."

"Psh, they weren't that tough." Ray said.

"You hadn't been fighting them that long. We were surprised and sorely outnumbered." Jadeite said bitterly, not liking his abilities mocked.

"Are you all right?" Amy was all ready trying to help Zoisite as he was the closest to her. Lita and Nephrite stood glaring at eachother. When he refused to speak she snapped at him. "What are you looking at?"

Nephrite sneared at her. "Who are you? We didn't need your help."

"Could've fooled me. Or did you just get that black eye from your boyfriend." Lita smiled when his face turned red at the insult.

"Kunzite?" The soft pain filled word brought everyone attention to the now still man lying on the floor and the other kneeling beside him. "Kunzite? Stop playing around. Wake up." Darien gently moved his shoulder, all ready knowing he wouldn't get a response.

The Shitenou slowly made their way to Darien's side. Amy had helped Zoisite over to them and he gratefully leaned against her as he took what little comfort he could from her small body pressed into his side. Amy looked down at the man she didn't know and pain lanced through her. She didn't even know his name but the agony that these men were displaying meant he had been someone extremely important and worthy. The man she was currently holding trembled against her as his sadness seeped into her. Without knowing why Amy reached up and cupped his cheek gently in her hand. Zoisite turned his face into her palm and looked down at her. Amy wiped a the tear that had seeped from his eye with her thumb and he pulled her close and tucked his head into her shoulder. She curled her fingers into his long silver hair and held him quietly as he wept.

Darien bowed his head as pain racked through him. Kunzite couldn't be gone...

Nephrite shook his head in denial. "No... its not possible."

Jadeite fell to his knees beside Kunzite's body as shock held him imobil and speechless.

Serena couldn't stop the tears running down her face as she literally felt her heart clench at the pain emanating from the Shitenou at the death of their beloved leader. Serena was nearly overwhelmed by her own pain. Kunzite...he was so strong. She could hardly believe he was gone. She looked at Darien's bowed head and the silent shudders at his obvious weeping. She wanted desperately to reach out to him but refrained. She was terrified he'd pull away from her. This was all her fault. All of it.

Mina stepped forward and quietly knelt beside Kunzite. She brushed the hair off his face and nearly sighed. He was beautiful. Even in death. She looked around at the men and could feel their pain reaching out to her. She was trying very hard to block her powers as an empath but she could still feel them. She could take on other's pain as if it were her own...it's what helped her when she needed to find out if someone was lying or betraying them. She looked up into Serena's eyes and could see the silent plead there. She felt strong waves of guilt and mourning coming from her. This man had been someone especially important to Serena. She looked him over and brushed her hand lightly over his muscles. This man was made to fight. He was a warrior through and through. He didn't deserve this death that he had no way of fighting. Taking a deep breath Mina closed her eyes and tried to talk herself out of what she was about to do. This was stupid, if she went through with this she would remain linked with this man for eternity. She didn't even know him. He well be the death of her. Her own mother had saved her father and had condemned herself to a life of knowing exactly what he thought of her and knowledge of all his lovers. He had been a very depraved man with sickening thoughts, all hidden deep inside a gentlemen who professed nothing but love and respect for her mother and her kingdom. When Mina had turned twelve, his lustful gaze had turned to her and her mother had murdered him. Only the women of her line were ever crowned and no matter who they married no power was greater than the Queen's. As such she had never been tried but the guilt over murdering him had proven too much for her. Especially since his soul still whispered in her ear and named her murderer. Driven mad by his voice she had climbed to one of the tallest cliffs in the lands of Venus and had plunged to her death in its rocky shores. History had an awful patter of repeating itself. Her mother had known her father for years before she had saved him from death. And look what it got her. Dare she try with a man she didn't know?

Expelling her breath Mina knew her decision had all ready been made. These men and Serena mourned him too deeply for him to not be someone worthy of this gift. "I need everyone to leave this room."

Darien raised his head and looked at her as well as everyone else. "What?"

"I can save him. But I need all of you to leave the room, now. Time is running out and I can all ready feel his soul leaving. Yet he fights because he doesn't want to leave you."

Darien looked down at Kunzite's dead body and looked hopefully at Mina. "Who are you?"

"The woman who is trying to save your friend."

Darien hesitated. Could he trust this woman whom he had never met. But even the possibility that she could save his dear friend was a temptation he wasn't sure he could resist. "Darien?" He looked over to Serena and was comforted by her warm smile. "Let Mina do what she can. I trust her." Darien hesitated for a heartbeat before slowly nodding his head. Serena squeezed Mina's shoulder and helped Darien stand. Ray and Lita left the room first with Nephrite and Jadeite trailing behind them, costantly looking back suspiciously at Mina. Zoisite still clung to Amy and she led him out of the room as well. Darien allowed Serena to lead him out of the room as well. Mina waited a minute after they left then placed her palm over his chest. She relaxed her body completely and leaned forward over him. She couldn't resist touching his hair again and paused when she realized there was blood on her hand. Looking down at his chest she cursed under her breath. He had been stabbed. Somehow in the ensuing chaos he'd been stabbed through the lung. It was a mortal wound. This changed her plans drastically. Praying she was doing the right thing Mina leaned over Kunzite and placed her lips over his.

The cold unfeeling sensation of his lips made her press her lips more firmly against his. Very slowly, heat was flowing from deep within her body to their lips. Even slower than that, Mina felt a piece of her own soul leaving her body and reaching their lips. She groaned painfully as the searing hit of her soul hit her lips and imprinted itself on his lips.

Kunzite's eyes snapped open and he screamed from the torture of feeling his lips burning like the fires of hell. The bright searing glow of Mina's soul slowly spread from his lips to his cheeks down his neck until it reached that inner part deep within him. His own soul suddenly slammed into him with the force of a freight train, forcing his body to rise only to slam back into the ground. Tears trailed down his cheeks as the searing heat from Mina's soul spread through out his body before it came right back to toat deep inner part of him and merged with his own. As the pain abated he turned to look at her. "What did you do to me?" He asked raggedly.

"I saved your life." And destroyed my own, Mina added silently to herself. Very carefully Mina straddled his waist, with one leg on either side of his legs. Kunzite weakly put his hands on her thighs. "What are doing?" He asked, still weak as a kitten.

Mina looked down at him solemly. "I brought you back to life. I can explain the details later but you were dead. Now, if you don't let me finish healing you...you will die again and this time there is no coming back."

"I'm fine." He said raggedly.

"For right now you are. But if I don't repair that collapsed lung that someone put a blade through you're going to die. I didn't just put myself through all this to just watch you die now. Besides, Darien and Serena are counting on me to save you...not to mention those other men."

"Master...Shitenou...Princess..." Kunzite whispered slowly, his eyelids getting heavy. He was tired and his body was weakening again. Mina could feel all the work she had just done going to hell. "Damn it. We're running out of time. Now listen carefully dark man," she said, refering to his black as night hair. "My healing powers are sexual. I was able to give you a piece of me to awaken you, I didn't expect your soul to slam back in the way it did. That proves how much you're fighting to live. Normally as long as I do something erotic then I can heal but that's a mortal wound in your chest. You lung is collapse and is all ready spilling fluid into the rest of your body. The only way to heal that...is for us to have sex."

Kunzite muttered unintelligably and Mina took that as a yes. She quickly undid his belt and lowered his zipper. She pulled out his member and grimaced as she used her powers to arouse him. Kunzite cried out in pain before he settled back down and mumbled to himself. Mina winced...she knew how painful it was for a man to go from nothing to hard because of her powers. Pushing the thought aside Mina raised her skirt and pushed the crotch of her panties aside. She placed him at her core and lowered herself very slowly against him. They both groaned in unison and Mina couldn't help the smile that made a brief appearance on her face. "Whoa, you are a big boy aren't you?" She said feeling him stretching her to her limits.

Mina moved her knees to get more comfortable and began to ride him. He gripped her thighs and moved his hips to match her strokes helplessly. Mina moaned at the sensations filling her and at the pleasure he was experiencing even in his dilerium. Her hands began to burn and she hissed as she looked down at them. They were all ready glowing a bright yellow and Mina blushed, having all ready forgotten why she was ridding this man so exhuberantly. She hovered both hands over his wound and sealed the wound in his chest and re-constructed his lung. She removed any ill effects from his battle and got rid of the cold that was slowly creeping up on him. Once she was satisfied she was done she smiled to herself and rode him harder, waiting to get a little more satisfaction. Suddenly Kunzite sat up and wrapped his arms around Mina causing her to cry out in surprise. He trailed kisses down her throat and wrapped his mouth around her nipple through her clothing. Mina cried out in pleasure at this unexpected but welcome response from him. He spread knees out to make a cradle for her and leaned her back until her back was touching the ground. Mina wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to help her keep pumping. She was so close.

Kunzite found her clitoris and rubbed his thumb rapidly over it. Mina moaned louder, tossing her head from side to side reaching desperately for her goal. Kunzite caught her clitoris between thumb and forefinger and squeezed roughly. With a scream of pure bliss Mina shuddered violently before she relaxed. Her inner walls clenched around him, making him lose control and spill himself inside her. Her body milked him for all he had. He pulled her up by her arms and held her tightly against him. Mina rested her head against his shoulder and couldn't resist getting her hands beneath his shirt and letting her nails score his back lightly. Kunzite gasped and she felt him twitch inside her. She smiled and kissed his neck. Kunzite allowed them both to fall to their sides but Mina was careful to keep one leg locked around him. She didn't want to lose connection yet. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her on her forehead. Snuggling close to him Mina felt it when he finally fell into an exhausted slumber.

She couldn't believe it. She just had the best sex of her life and chances were he wouldn't even remember it. Oh...it was just great being her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: I'm having so much fun with this story. I'm as in the dark as the rest of you. I have no idea where its going. But I feel that the end may be soon. I wouldn't worry too much though. I'm planning on making sequels for this starring the other senshi and the shitenou. I love reading the reviews. I take criticism very well so don't worry about pointing out some things you feel need improvement. I want to improve my writting. This chapter feels shorter and I didn't get to write everything I wanted but I'm going out of town and wanted to leave ya'll with something to chew on. :P Anyway, I'll let you get back to reading.

Chapter 18

"They've been in there too long."

"Only 20 minutes have passed. Take a chill pill." Ray said to Darien drily. He turned on her so quickly she immediately stiffened and got into a defense stance. Lita immediately backed her and Amy tried to rise but Zoisite held her hand firmly, not allowing her to leave his side at their seats in the concession hall. "I don't know who the fuck you are or where you came from. So don't you dare take that tone with me little girl." Darien said darkly.

Ray shivered at the menace in his eyes and his intimidating stance. She didn't know why but this man totally turned her on. "Even if you probably are the sexiest human I've ever met, I'll gladly rip your balls off and shove them down your throat if you threaten me again. I don't take kindly to it."

"C'mon, Ray...Let's just rip them out now. Let's do it to all of them. I know exactly who I'd start on." Lita cast a meaningful eye at Nephrite who in turn flipped her off.

"You guys please. Let's all just calm down." Amy, ever the peace maker, said from her seat next to Zoisite. "We have a lot of talking to do, and it will all go a lot smoother if we can keep our tempers in check."

"I agree with Amy." Serena said and stepped between Darien and Ray. "We need to keep level heads about this."

Out of nowhere Ray slapped Serena hard across the face sending her sprawling on the ground. She took another step toward her but Lita held her back as she struggled. "That's for making me chase your ass all over this damn planet!"

"Serena, your friends are lovely." Nephrite said sarcastically.

"A and B conversation." Lita snapped at Nephrite, "C yourself out before D and E come and Fuck you up!"

Nephrite clapped his hands for her mockingly. "And did you come up with that little ditty all on your own? You even made it rhyme too." Nephrite smiled happily for three seconds before it died and he turned to Jadeite. "What a total moron."

Releasing a shriek, Lita shoved Ray away from her and charged Nephrite. He easily stepped out of her way and flipped her onto her back just as quickly. Lita however had other plans. As soon as she felt her back hit the floor she immediately raised her leg and kicked Nephrite square in the back, making him jolt forward. She quickly reversed their grips and slammed him face first into the ground. She wrenched his arm behind him and held him securely while she exerted pressure on his wrist, painfully enough to let him know she meant business. "Who just got beaten up by a girl...moron?"

Growling Nephrite tried to free himself only to discover that Lita had no intention of releasing him. In spite of himself he had to give her credit...she had him in an excellent arm lock.

Though Jadeite had laughed when Nephrite hit the ground he made a move to help his friend when his cape suddenly burst into flames. "OW!!" Frantically Jadeite shook off his cape and stomped on it to kill the flames. Once doused, he ripped open his sleeve and inspected his arm. Cursing at the obvious 2nd degree burns he now had from his shoulder to elbow Jadeite turned an accusing eye on Darien who knelt by Serena's side. "That shit is NOT funny Master!"

"I didn't do it." Darien said distractedly as he carefully stroked Serena's cheek.

"I did it asshole. Don't you ever try to sneak up on Lita again." Ray said cockily to Jadeite who inturn gave her a menacing glare she ignored. "And you get your hands off of our princess!" Ray snapped at Darien. She wasn't quite sure if she did it because she was mad...or because a little part of her was jealous of the tender look the man was giving her friend.

"Princess?" Darien frowned in confusion and looked at Serena. She guiltily bowed her head and refused to meet his questioning stare. "What is she talking about Serena?"

"Serena?" Amy reluctantly stood and gently but firmly let go of Zoisite's hand. The instant sense of loss she felt at releasing him nearly overwhelmed her. Zoisite swallowed hard and very slowly leaned back away from her. The struggle within him to keep from reaching back out to her was obvious and Amy was ashamed at the tiny little thrill that zinged through her. Breaking her gaze from his she knelt on Serena's other side, opposite of Darien and hugged her.

Serena stiffened, expecting Amy to yell at her or hurt her as Ray had done. Instead she felt Amy's tears hit her shoulder. "I was so worried about you."

Serena smiled and hugged Amy back. "Don't be. I'm fine."

Amy shook her head and hugged Serena closer. "We couldn't find you. We searched and searched and we couldn't find you. I tried everything I could and nothing worked. I'm so sorry that I failed you." Amy finished with a sob.

Serena pulled away and made Amy look at her. "What are you talking about Amy? You didn't fail me. How could you?"

"I'm supposed to protect you. To keep you safe and secure. I must not have been doing that if you felt the need to runaway. I'm sorry that we drove you away." Tears of regret streamed from Amy's eyes as she struggled to explain what had been tormenting her. "We were just so worried. Galaxia is closer everyday and we needed a weapon against her. You were all we had. We pressured you and pushed you to do something you weren't ready for. We didn't talk to you or consider your feelings. We didn't even bother to consult you on anything. We're meant to be your guardians...not your jailers. I'm sorry Serena...so sorry."

Ray was shocked. She'd had no idea Amy had felt that way. Ray closed her eyes and ground her teeth. She even agreed with Amy to a certain extent. But they didn't have the time for this. Images of her father floated through her mind. The screams and blood Galaxia thrived on went through her. She could see it all. The worlds Galaxia had mercilessly taken. The lives she had ended. Her plans...everything was clear to Ray now. She knew there'd be no stopping a merciless killer like Galaxia. That kind of evil knew no love. Only hate and revenge. Two emotions that welled within Ray at the memory of her beloved father slain before her eyes. "Shut up, Amy."

Amy jolted at Ray's tone. Refusing to yield to Amy's hurt eyes Ray forged ahead. "Enough with all the sentimentalities. We have a serious situation, and apparently I'm the only one who gives a damn. People are dying as we speak. Worlds are colliding and hope is being destroyed. And you dare to apologize to Serena?" Ray turned her glare to Serena, "You selfish bitch. You have the power to stop it all. And you refuse. Why, Serena? Why don't you end the suffering. You could have saved our people...our galaxy...our families." Rays voice broke and Lita climbed off of Nephrite and hugged Ray close to her chest.

Tears welled in Serena's eyes. "Ray...I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do what you wanted from me."

Ray shoved Lita away and turned on Serena with fury in her eyes. Darien tensed behind Serena and she gratefully leaned against him. "My people, Serena, have been slaughtered. Those who managed to survive have been turned into slaves. All our warriors and their families were executed. The children weren't even spared. Galaxia didn't want to have to fight them when they grew up with revenge in their hearts. I've seen the horrors and injustice she's plagued on all our worlds. And all of that is nothing compared to what she has planned for the Moon Kingdom. The Silver Millenium lies in ruins and you sit there telling me you couldn't do what needed to be done. I dont' know who's the greater evil. At least we know where Galaxia stands. She's never made a pretense of being kind. You though...you sentenced us all to death." Disgusted Ray screamed in pent up rage and a ball of fire burst out from within to consume her. When the fire vanished so did she. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I cannot believe Darien would dare do this to me!" Adamina shrieked. Her handmaidens quaked in fear around her. Whenever she was this angry she would always lash out at them, both physically and verbally.

Adamina paced her quarters, picking up random things and throwing them to the ground. When she couldn't find anything else to break she turned and slapped her nearest handmaiden. "Get me something I can break or I'll rip you to shreds!" She yelled. Terrified, the young girl burst into tears and ran from the room.

How could Darien do this to her? All her planning...wasted! What good had it done to get pregnant when he wouldn't even acknowledge the child as his. He actually demanded a DNA test. And she couldn't even try to tamper with the results because he also required that his own trusted physician perform the test.

He didn't even trust her.

She was good enough for a quick fuck but not good enough to marry? Well he had another thing coming. No one treated her this way. First thing she had to do was speak to her father. He adored her. Darien might be prince of Earth but without the backing of the General of his armies he was nothing! Not even the mighty Shitenou could stand against the forces her father commanded. And her father could easily get the council behind him as well. They weren't too happy with the beloved prince anymore than she was. Every day that passed Marcus was rallying more and more to his side...a treason was underfoot.

Adamina paused just before she was going to throw another vase to the ground. An idea was forming in her mind. A very slow smile spread across her lips. It was perfect. And if Darien didn't agree then too bad for him. Because either way he would belong to her. And she would make him pay for making her stoop to such devious levels. She was the only daughter of the Great General Telugu. Men from all over the world would kill to be within hearing distance of her, and Darien rebuffed her. Damn him.

First things first. She had to get in touch with Council Member Marcus Duval. She was sure if anyone would help her it would be him.

The doors to her private quarters were suddenly thrown open and a very tall and broad man walked confidantly through. Her handmaidens screached in horror and ran in hysterics through the door. The muscular blonde man merely grinned and snatched one of the fleeing girls up before she could dash away. She cried out in fear and tried to claw away from his firm hold on her. Adamina merely grinned. "Rufus. Didn't think to see you today."

Rufus, head of Councilman Marcus Duval's private squad and also Adamina's lover laughed. "I felt like a piece, so decided to drop by." He said crudely. The young red head girl he held against his chest, with his arm locked about her throat, whimpered. No more than 16 she had all ready heard the horror stories of Rufus from the othe girls. Adamina didn't like the rougher sex that Rufus was into but she did enjoy watching. She offered her handmaidens for Rufus whenever he came by. There wasn't much any of the girls could do since all of them had been orphans when brought into Adamina's service. There were even those among them that saw serving Rufus as part of the bargain. Better to be his whore for the day then to go back to a life of poverty. Besides Rufus's very unwelcome visits and Adamina's histerics...they led a life of luxury.

"Soo, what's the slut's name?" Rufus asked as he ripped open the front of her dress, exposing her breasts to view.

Adamina smirked. "Since when do you care about their names? Should I be jealous?"

"This one is a cutie. Plus I've tried the others at least a dozen times. This one is new isn't she?" He roughly grabbed her breast and manipulated her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Adamina could feel a dark shiver go over her watching him touch her. "Yes, my father took her with him when he went to visit the countryside."

"Aww, I was hoping she was a virgin. Not your daddy's seconds." Rufus cupped her between her legs and rubbed the heel of his palm against her. She whimpered even louder and tried to move away but he held her in a firm grip.

"My father couldn't get his dick stiff for all the virgins of the world. He's impotent."

"Impotent doesn't mean he couldn't have other kinds of fun with her. Impaling her with a broom handle would be a personal favorite of mine. I'll show you later baby." He whispered the last into the young girls ear and thrust himself against her back already hard as a rock thinking about all the things he planned on doing to her.

"He's not as sick as you are."

"Or as you." Rufus reminded her. Adamina smiled. "No, I'm sure I got that from my mother. From what I've been able to uncover, my father found her in an orgy with a few male servants and his sister. He killed them all but not before my mother cut his eye open with a letter knife."

"So that's where he got that scar? He always said it was from one of his great battles."

"Please." Adamina rolled her eyes.

"So, slut what's your name?" Rufus asked her gently as he tore her skirt from hip to hem. He ripped off her panties as well and she cried. "M-Molly."

He nuzzled her short red hair and held her against him with his hand still cupping her. He slowly moved his other arm away from her neck and cupped it with his hand. He stroked the length of her neck before he dragged his tongue wetly against the side. "Well then little Molly...I have someone I want to introduce you to." Rufus threw Molly to the ground.

She cried out in pain as her knees hit the tile and he reached down and yanked her head back up painfully by her hair. Molly screamed and reached up to try and pry his hands from her hair. He back handed her hard across the face and Molly's lip cracked open. Rufus undid the buckle from his waist and opened his trousers. He pulled himself out of his pants and pressed it against Molly's firmly closed lips. When she refused to open her mouth he called to Adamina. She happily walked over and used both her hands to force Molly's mouth open. Rufus inserted his dick into her mouth only to scream in pain when Molly bit down as hard as she could despite Adamina's hold.

"You BITCH!!" Rufus punched her across the eye and she sprawled out onto the ground. He straddled her head with one thigh on either side and opened her mouth again. "Let's see you bite down when you can't breathe. Now get me hard again!" This time Rufus ruthlessly shoved his dick as far into Molly's throat as he could and even went a little further. Molly's eyes widened in pain and she gagged. He ignored her and pumped his dick into her throat even harder as he grunted in pleasure. Meanwhile Adamina stripped off her clothes and spread Molly's legs. She grabbed a short 'cat-of-nine-tails' whip she had hidden under her bed and used it to whip Molly. Molly tried to scream when she felt the whip bite into her nether lips but only gagged when that resulted in Rufus' dick going even further down her throat.

Adamina squealed in glee and whipped Molly harder between her legs. "This is what bad little girls get who like to bite!"

Rufus's hips pumped faster and he grunted in pleasure when he cumed down her throat. He rolled away from her and Adamina stopped whipping her. An exhausted Molly turned on her side and chocked, throat sore. Rufu's cum dripped from the sides of her lips and she gagged thinking she was going to throw up. Adamina whipped her again and warned her. "You throw up and we'll only make you lick it up." Molly struggled but was able to keep it down. Adamina jumped down onto Marcus and wrapped her lips around his now limp dick. Using her hand she quickly pumped him and used her lips and tongue to make him hard again. Rufus reached for Molly and dragged her until she literally sat down on his face facing Adamina. Molly gasped as she felt his tongue travel her inflamed lips flinched when he chewed on not only them but the tender meat within.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Adamina asked a dazed Molly. Molly shook her head and cried. Adamina pouted. "Aww, I guess you're not into pain. Oh well. If you please us well enough we'll let you go and grab one of the other girls who really do love it when he beats them."

Molly stared at Adamina in surprise. All the girls hated this. Adamina smiled at her ignorance. "They can deny it all they want but when they get wet between the legs that let's us know all we need to know. Now...be a good girl and suck my nipples." Molly's tears streamed down her face as she leaned down and sucked Adamina's nipple into her mouth as she twisted her other nipple with her free hand. Molly flinched when she felt Rufus's fingers pinch into her thighs brutally. All she could think to do was pray that it would all be over soon... 


	20. Chapter 20 Revised

Chapter 20

At Ray's disappearance everyone stood in shock. "I had no idea she could do that." Lita said in awe. Jadeite in turn clenched his fists at the raw anger and pain he felt wash over him from the heat of Ray's explosive departure.  
"Someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Darien demanded.

"We could ask you the same thing." Lita retorted as she grabbed Serena and pulled her into the relative safety of the senshi. Darien instinctively tried to grab her but with reluctance he stepped back as the Shitenou flanked him.

Amy activated her personal CPU and blinked when a blue visor appeared and wrapped around her right eye. Amy's fingers flew over the CPU's keyboard as she punched in detailed information and her visor quickly compiled it all as it scanned the present area, Darien and the Shitenou.

What you got Amy?" Mina asked her as she eyed the Shitenou suspiciously.

"Well," she answered. "I can't draw any conclusions at the moment, its too much information for the CPU to compile in such a short amount of time...at least with any accuracy. But what I have been able to..." Amy trailed off and her head snapped up from her screen and she stared at the men. "None of these men are a product of this plane."

"Ok, can someone please explain that to all of us who don't speak science?" Lita asked.

"They're not of Earth." Mina finished. Darien quickly snorted. "That's ridiculous."

"The data isn't wrong!" Amy exclaimed. "I've checked it twice. None of you are of Earth."

"Then where the hell are we from?" Darien asked snidely.

"That's what is so confounding! You're genetics don't match anything I've come across!"

"But didn't you spend the last year cross-referencing and uploading all the different genetic samples and DNA from all over our star system?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I even went as far as including all the medical journals and textbooks from all the different worlds, including notes taken from the leaders in medicine and science. All the information I've gathered has been uploaded into my CPU. Anything of this star system I should be able to identify."

"Well, I guess the blue haired girl made a mistake." Nephrite said.

"Amy never makes mistakes."

"You're not even of this Galaxy!" Amy said. Quickly, the Inner Senshi grabbed Serena and thrust her behind them as they made a protective wall between their princess and the perceived threat. "Ok buddy, who are you working for?" Lita demanded of Darien.

"You've got to be joking." Darien said in disbelief.

"You're a spy for Galaxia aren't you?!"

"Who's Galaxia?"

"Of course he's not a spy!" Serena exclaimed as she tried vainly to push aside the Senshi.

"Duh, of course he's of earth." Nephrite said with a sneer. "That blue dye must've gone straight to your head."

"It's not dye! I'll have you know that blue is a very common color on my planet."

"I knew it!" Jadeite yelled triumphantly. "I knew ya'll were from another planet."

"Wow genius did you figure that out for yourself? What gave us away?" Mina said dryly. Kunzite quickly covered his bark of laughter with a cough. Mina glanced his way for a split second, the only indication she had heard his laugh, before she turned back to Serena. "What have you told them?"

"Excuse me?" Serena said, deeply offended by the look of suspicion Mina threw her way.

"Don't you understand Serena? They're spies! Whatever you've told, they must have all ready reported it to Galaxia. We need to know exactly what you've shared."

"You may have compromised us all." Lita added.

Serena glanced at Amy and she only shook her head and repeated the question. "What have you told them Serena?" Serena's back stiffened before she closed her eyes and flashed herself beside Darien and the Shitenou. The Inner Senshi quickly tracked her movement and were surprised to find her where she stood. "What the hell was that?" Lita asked Mina as both tensed, not liking their princess close to what they considered their enemy.

"You have all lost your minds." Serena said. "Darien and The Shitenou are not spies. They're my friends."

"Don't be fooled princess. That's what they want you to think." Amy implored her.

"How 'bout we focus on the fact that Serena seems to have developed some powers." Lita said with cautious glee. "How is that possible if she hasn't met her mate?"

The three senshi's eyes quickly locked on to Darien and horror filled Lita's. "Not possible."

Darien stiffened. "What?"

"Amy...?" Lita inquired of her friend. Amy stood immobile. "I don't understand. I don't understand any of this."

"I thought only men from the Moon Kingdom could be her mate." Lita said.

"But men of Earth could awaken her powers as well remember?" Mina answered.

"But as I've said before he's not of Earth." Amy said.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Darien grumbled. Serena laced her fingers with his and looked at Kunzite. He stared back at her solemly. He knew that he and his comrades weren't from this planet. But Darien seemed to be oblivious. Could he not know his own origins?

"What's with the whole mate thing?" Jadeite asked Nephrite.

"Apparently it has something to do with Serena's powers?" Nephrite said, completely confused.

"Master." Kunzite stepped forward and immediately garnered everyone's attention. "Serena...is the Moon Princess."

The Senshi's surprised gasps filled the room. "How the hell do you know that?" Mina demanded. Kunzite ignored her with difficulty and kept his eyes on his Master. "Legend tells that only those of her bloodline can control and use the Imperium Crystal to its full advantage."

What's the Imperium Crystal? Jadeite interrupted.

It's one, if not the, most powerful stone the worlds have ever known. It can destroy everything we hold dear, but it can also bring life to where only death lies."

"Serena's entrusted to hold a stone with that much power? This Serena?" Nephrite said in total shock as he pointed at Serena. "It boggles the mind." He finished in wary awe.

"From what I've been able to gather...she's the only heir to the throne, and thus the only one who can defeat Galaxia..."

"I assume you've investigated this right?" Darien said. Serena glanced up at him quickly, disturbed by the dead tone in his voice.

"Of course Master." Kunzite said, only slightly caught off guard by Darien's interruption and subsequent tone.

"I want a full written report on your findings as soon as possible. I get the feeling this is mostly review for everyone."

"Not for us." Jadeite said in reference to himself and Nephrite.

"Besides you two looks like I'm the only other idiot who didn't know the obvious."

"Darien-"

Darien pulled his hand away from Serena's, turned and quit the room. Serena stared after him. Shaking herself Serena determinedly followed in his wake.

"Serena, now's not the time to try and soothe your boyfriends feelings." Lita said in anger. Serena turned back to Lita and gave her a royal glare her mother would've been proud of. "Then make the time." And with that she walked through the double doors leading to the back of the mansion and shut them behind her with a resounding thud. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Serena quickly made her way down the hall, hoping to find and explain. She didn't know exactly what she was trying to explain or how she would go about it, but that she needed to talk to Darien was imperative. If she could just see him...the words would come, she knew it.

Suddenly Kunzite appeared before her in a burst of smoke, blocking her path, and Serena immediately bent over and began coughing.

"My apologies princess-"

"I really wish everyone would stop calling me that." Serena choked out while still coughing.

"You cannot deny who you are. Calling you anything else doesn't change that you are the Moon Princess...and that Master is the Prince of Earth."

Serena froze and from her bent position and raised shocked eyes to meet Kunzite's unwavering stare. "What did you say?" Serena whispered.

"Master...Darien...is the sole heir and guardian of Earth."

"B-but that's impossible! Earth has never been a planet of power, why would it have a guardian? No one has ever told me that Earth was protected or that it had royalty-"

"That's because no one knows."

"Why?" Serena asked in confusion. To be recognized in the system as a planet of power came a long way in gaining respect and allegiance from the other planets. If her father had known, he would've allied himself immediately.

"Let me ask you something princess. When you think of your kingdom, what comes to mind?"

"Peace. Comfort. A place where only beauty lies and ugly things do not linger."

"Spoken as a true princess of your bloodline." Kunzite nodded approvingly. "Now let me tell you what others think when they think of your kingdom." Kunzite stepped closer until he was a step away from Serena and she had to look up to meet his eyes from his towering height above her. "Power, Serena. The Moon Kingdom is the wealthiest and most powerful of all the planets in our system. Its a paradise of peace and love. But it also has the power to destroy and defeat any who attempt to attack it. Any threat is dealt with with humiliating ease. That's the kind of power people can only dream about. Of all the planets I am truly glad that it is the Moon Kingdom that holds possesion of the Imperium Crystal. Your people praise mercy and honor. They will willingly die to preserve it. Of all the races I've come across, your people are the only I can say with confidence are not corrupted by absolute power. Because that is what your kingdom has whether you choose to claim it or not."

"You make us sound like dictators."

"No princess, I make you sound as the noble beings that you are. You only ever use your power to protect yourselves against any threat, and even then you always show mercy. You never use it to impose yourself on others. That's why the other planets flock to allie themselves with you. You are loved but feared as well. Its better to be allies then to be your enemy."

"What does this have anything to do with-"

"What do you think when you think of Mars? Jupiter, Venus or Mercury? Again...you think of a powerful kingdom. Mars has some of the greatest warriors this system has ever known. They are bred and trained for combat. They love to fight and find what little excuse they can to fight."

"That's not true!"

"Since alliying themselves with you, which I might add was a bitter pill for the people of Mars since they consider your kingdom weak for its mercy, they've had to restrain themselves. But they still train and still hold their combat tournaments for honor and bravery. To die in battle is considered the highest honor. Because of this many fear to take on Mars because of its no prisoner taken alive policy. Jupiter also trains for combat but unlike Mars who is more than happy to use a bomb and fire at a distance, Jupiters people believe that the only true form of fighting is to fight on even ground. Their belief in equality and fairness rivals none. Mercury is known for its people's high intellect. No problem is too complex for them. Venus is the only other kingdom I know of that so resembles the Moon Kingdom, the only thing their lacking is the Imperium Crystal."

"What's your point Kunzite. I'm getting sick of this history lesson."

"My point is princess that Earth is known for its stupidity. The countless wars we rage among ourselves and the genecides that are commited make even the toughest in the system cringe. We'll murder someone for looking at us wrong. For being of a different race or not thinking as we do. The people of Earth are petty, selfish and cruel."

"You're only children! Earth is a relatively new planet...you are still growing."

"Our people don't even know about the threat of Galaxia."

"What?" Serena said surprised. "But that's impossible.?"

"There are a handful among the Council who know the truth. But they are sworn to secrecy. If word of it got out it would cause chaos. Not even the rest of the Shitenou or Master know of it."

"But the people of Earth I've met are so hungry for knowledge. And they are good people. How could-"

"A person...maybe even a family is good. They can be loving and rival even your kingdom in nobility of nature. But unfortunately Earth's people never think in any other form but that of mob mentality. One person is sane, a mob is reckless and panicky. And when our people panic we do one thing...destroy that which makes us nervous. And if that cannot be destroyed like in the case of Galaxia then we turn on eachother."

"No one is that petty."

"Unfortunately in this Earth is well known. Earths Elite Upper Class, its wealthiest and most intelligent are in league with the Council-"

"If the Council is corrupt, then why doesn't Darien get rid of them?"

"Despite the love that Earths' people feel for Darien, public opinion can be easily swayed. And the Council has many connections to the media. All they need to do is release a tiny rumor. In order to disband the Council, Darien needs to gain more support."

"But you've said he's well loved."

"Yes, and many are very loyal to him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Princess...of all people you should know best when Earths people hate something its deep. It was the Council who released the information of your kingdom. The power you wield. The Council and Elite Upper Class despise your kingdom. You have what they can never hope to possess. They wanted to make sure everyone felt as they did which is why they released the pieces of information they did. The rest was just hype and speculation. Jealousy over your wealth and longevity is the cause for Earths hatred of your people. The power you so easily display and use. As for Earths royal family, they have always been able to wield power, but they never shared that with anyone. One of Master's great great grandfathers, I'm not sure how many greats, felt it was time to follow in the footsteps of the other planets and share that knowledge with his community. Do you know what happened to him?"

Serena shook her head in the negative warily.

"He was burned at the stake as a witch in the Salem Witch Trials. His wife and children were burned as well. The only reason the royal line was able to continue was that his youngest son was visiting a friend in a neighboring village. That boy learned that his growing powers had to be kept a secret. And he kept that knowledge and so did his family from that point on."

"Then how did the Council find out?"

"Master's father chose a group of the wealthiest and most powerful men in the Elite Upper Class to serve on his council. He showed them his powers. And shared with them that it was a family trait unique only to them. The Council immediately wanted to put Master's family through various tests, hoping to locate what gene or hormone it was that granted them such power and use it for themselves. And the tests were not all humane. I've seen animals in labs treated with more respect than what they had in mind for Master's family."

When Kunzite paused Serena prodded him on. "And then? What happened?"

"I and my brothers appeared before Master's father a few months prior to this in chains. We were there for his approval for our execution."

"Why?" Serena asked shocked. "What crime could you have commited that required so grave a punishment?"

"We were different." Kunzite said. "We had powers of our own and weren't ashamed of them. We only used our powers to help others and to protect ourselves...but we were feared. Finally one night a band of men came into our home murdered and raped a young girl among our female staff...she was only twelve years old."

Serena covered her mouth in horror.

"The forensics labs came and it was determined that my brothers and I were the ones who brutally raped and killed that young girl."

"I don't believe it."

"Thank you. The tests were manufactured and we were sentenced to death. If there's one thing Earths people never forgive, it is someone who harms their young."

"But Darien's father saw your innocence and helped you right?"

"No princess. What Master's father saw was a trump card. We were all ready infamous at this point and greatly feared by all. Jadeite and Nephrite escaped prison using their powers and I had to track them down and bring them back. This only made the fear against us grow."

"Why would you bring them back? Why didn't you escape?"

"If we were to die then we would die with our honor and dignity intact. Master's father pardoned us inspite of the uproar against him and enlisted us as the personal guard for his newborn son. He had been able to keep the Council from performing tests on him and his queen but he feared his son would fall victim to a kidnapping or worse. He knew if any could keep him safe it was us. And we have kept him safe for twenty seven years."

"What about Darien's parents?"

"They were murdered when he reached the age of eight. The investigation was a joke and the official report is that Master's parents were murdered by the Kings mistress. She then conveniently commited suicide so she was never questioned."

"You don't believe that story." Serena said.

"No princess, I do not. The King was unfaithful to the queen on many occasions. Something inside him drove him relentlessly until the end. The love he felt for his queen was evident, but there was something dark inside him that drove him to find other women. My Queen was heartbroken over this but she never yelled. It was almost as if she understood him on a level I could never dream to comprehend."

Serena looked at Kunzite with something akeen to awe as dawning comprehension lightened her eyes. "You were in love with Darien's mother." She whispered.

Kunzite paused briefly, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "My Queen adored her husband. I would never darken her memory by claiming feelings for such an untouchable person. But I will say that she was the most beautiful person I ever had the priveledge to know, inside and out. The King...though he loved her, didn't deserve her."

Serena saw the pain darken his eyes and reached out to him comfortingly. Kunzite smiled at her and covered her hand that rested on his arm and squeezed. Serena smiled back before dropping her hand.

"The Council immediately took power immediately afterward since Darien was still not of age to rule. In the Kings will he asked that Darien turn to the Council for guidance and that he keep them on for they were more experinced then him. It is always expected for a King to have a will written and ready no matter his age. What the council, especially the head council member Marcus Duval, didn't expect was that the queen had a will of her own. It was given to me by one of her most trusted handmaidens days after it was announced that the Council planned on sending Darien to a boarding school. One well known for its "disciplince"." Kunzite finished in disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"That school known for its discipline...the teachers are all former inmates with long records in cruelty and abuse. It was a school founded by the Council and the children who graduated..."

"What?" Serena asked as he trailed off.

"They were broken princess. There's no other word to describe the dead looks in their eyes. Legally there was nothing we could do to protect Master, since we would not have been allowed to accompany him. Our hands were tied and the Council knew it."

"How could Darien's father do such a thing? How could he allow the council to-"

"Quoting My Master...he was a complete and utter moron. I was not about to allow them to take Master away from me and I was even planning on escaping the planet with Darien to the Moon Kingdom. With the Shitenou of course."

Serena eyes widened. Darien would have been on the Moon with her. Well...obviously not with her but...that they would've been on the same planet...maybe they might have even crossed paths.

"Luckily before I could set my plan into motion the queens handmaiden followed her instructions to deliver the letter to I alone. Reading a note she left to me I knew exactly where to go to acquire her will."

Serena briefly wondered if the queen had said anything else to Kunzite, and when she opened her mouth to ask she quickly changed her mind. If he wanted her to know he'd have told her. Perhaps the queen had told him something meant for him alone. Either way...she would never know.

"I took a copy of the will before the council and they were furious. In her will, Darien's mother named The Shitenou as Darien's guardians. For his safety we immediately left the city and found residence of our own. For years we kept one step ahead of the Council as the assasination attempts against Darien increased. When he was eighteen he demanded to be taken before the Council. He was of age to assume command and the Council leaned heavily on a very old rule that says any royal of Earth who chooses to rule must prove himself in battle. Darien immediately enlisted and was under the command of The Great General Telugu. He alone was the reason we were able fight off countless attacks from Mars' people and eventually win the war much to Mar's embarasment."

"I never even knew such a war had happened."

"Mars's King and his people never speak of it. It was well before the time of peace and the Silver Millenium. Earth, under the direction of the Council, declared war against many other systems outside the Silver Millenium and due to General Telugu's strategies we are always victorious. He's a genius at military strategy."

"I'm still surprised you and the Shitenou allowed Darien out of your sights while he was enlisted."

"He was never out of our sights. To his chagrin and Telugu's fury we stayed right by his side at all times. Telugu likes to take credit for Master's grasp of warfare and weaponry. He might have ordered Master around and taught him how to clean the floor spotless with a toothbrush, but I am the one who trained him from the moment he knew how to stand until today. Master quickly moved up in the ranks with promotion after promotion. He was awarded many medals for valor and honor. Silver crosses and more. He alone gained the respect and admiration of the armies. More often than not the General's armies always waited for Master to agree before they did anything he asked. In the end, they followed Master, not the General. Which forever put Master in the General's hate list."

"How could he have accomplished all that with you and the Shitenou guarding him so diligently?"

"We had to learn the hardway that he was a man now, no longer the child we raised, and that it was time for us to follow not lead. It was a very hard pill to swallow."

Serena smiled. "I'll bet it was."

"Master's name was all ready well known and revered by this point. His victories and sometimes displays of mercy gained him unwavering loyalty from Earth's people. The Council had little choice but to allow him to take his place as ruler."

"Kunzite, not that I don't appreciate what you've shared...but why tell me all of this now?"

"So that you understand that now you cannot go to him."

"What are you talking about? I have to see him-"

"You wish to see him to clear your own concience. This meeting would be for your benefit, not his."

Serena was insulted. How dare he claim that she was doing this for her own peace of mind. "I need to explain things to Darien-"

"He'll read it in the report I've just given him."

"That's not good enough."

"It will have to do. He cares a great deal about you Serena. But he is behaving strangely. I've never seen him this way. I don't want him to do something to you he'll regret later."

"Darien would never hurt me." Serena said with confidence.

"Maybe not physically but because of the Council and everything he's had to struggle for he knows exactly how to tear out your soul with words alone."

"All the more reason I should talk to him now." Serena closed her eyes, preparing to flash into the room when she suddenly felt a wrenching pain in her stomach and the crystal immediately closed around her and she was engulfed in a sheer protective shield. The pain immediately stopped and Serena was about to tell Kunzite what happened when she looked up at him and knew. "What did you just do to me?"

Kunzite nodded approvingly at her. "You haven't gained full control of the crystal yet, but at least your instincts are working."

"What did you do to me Kunzite?" Serena demanded.

"Since you won't listen to me...I'm sorry to do this princess, but as you know, my first loyalty is to Master. I removed your flashing ability."

"What?!" Serena asked in shock. She had no idea he could even do that.

"You are to leave Master alone. Wait until he calls for you or I deem it time for you to talk." The other three Shitenou appeared immediately in the hallway behind Kunzite. Blocking her path to Darien.

"Damn you, Kunzite. You don't have the right."

Seeing the tears forming in Serena's eyes when she realized that she couldn't fight them Kunzite softened toward her. "Please Serena, I ask of you...please give him time to calm down. To at least gather his thoughts. When I believe he's ready, I'll bring you to him myself. Right now he's reading the report I've given him and its very detailed. He needs time to read it...to process it. If you see him now then he won't have all the facts and he will say something he'll regret later. I know this. Please trust me, that now is not the right time."

Serena glared at him, knowing in her heart that she needed to see him now. But Kunzite was between her and Darien, and she knew of all people she couldn't fight Kunzite when his mind was made up. "I'll return your power to you once he's ready to see you." Kunzite informed her when resignation entered her eyes.

The resignation immediately turned to anger. "Go to hell, Kunzite." And with that she turned and left the hallway. 


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please don't hesitate to give me constructive critism. Or just plain old critism. lol, I'm not easily offended but I do want to improve my writting. Reviewers that should be mentioned.

ellyko: You got my attention. Here's the update. lol. Please refrain from putting the same review over and over like that again though. BonitaChickia: Thanks for the comments. I can always count on you for a review and not just OMG UR STORY IS GREAT PLEZ UPDATE. :D tryntee13: Don't know how but ur reviews gave me an idea for the story. Thanks. )  
anonymous: Wish you had left a name. Ur compliment is greatly appreciated. Glad you like my twist on these well loved characters. chibiangel413: I love reading your reviews. Don't let me down. )  
All Readers: I'm sorry I'm taking so long in finishing this story. I don't want to write just to finish. I want this story to be good and unfortunately I do get writers block a lot. Thanks for sticking with me for so long and hopefully you continue to show me your support with the reviews.

Chapter 22

Mina wandered the mansion after Zoisite had shown each of the inner senshi to their own rooms. He had insisted that they each remain in the east wing, at least until he had received more instructions from his 'master'. Mina shuddered. How could they possibly claim even an ounce of dignity while calling that man 'master'. She loved Serena, she was her princess and her responsibility, but she'd be damned if she ever called her mistress.

Zoisite was left the duty of guarding them but it was an easy enough task for Amy to keep him busy. Those two...there was some kind of connection, and though she didn't want to exploit it since she wasn't sure what it meant, Amy had been more than willing to spend time with him. He couldn't manage to keep his eyes off of her when she was around so if any could keep him occupied it was Amy. Mina had sent Lita to scout the grounds and that left the mansion to her. The security system alone was impressive. Mina was sure even the pentagon didn't have half of the sensors, guns and alarms gathered around. Mina had even found a lethal response system near the room she assumed was Darien's. If anyone came near that wasn't invited...they would die a very nasty death.

This wasn't even including the magical defenses she'd sensed and even tripped accidentally. She might not wield even a smidgen of the power the princess possessed but she could definitely hold her own. the magical system was very sensitive but she had been trained with worse. Mina flipped open her cell phone and tried calling Ray again for the hundredth time. When it went straight to voicemail Mina tried to reach her telepathically. She wasn't a great sender and she couldn't hold the connection for more than a minute, but Ray was a very strong telepath and could easily both answer and hold the connection...if she wanted to. Mina felt the stirring of Ray in her mind.

'Ray...where are you?'

'Is there trouble?'

'There's been nothing but trouble. I need my second here Ray.'

'Are you ordering me back? I will follow as you lead.'

Mina hesitated. She didn't want to force Ray back. The one time she had done it before Ray had found it nearly impossible to control her temper. She needed Ray focused and in control, and if there was one thing the princess of Mars despised more, it was being ordered around.

'Dammit Ray' Mina pictured herself ringing Ray's neck. She felt a glimmer of a smile from Ray but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

'Don't waste my time. If there's trouble I'll be there in a heartbeat. Otherwise just leave me alone.'

'Ray!' It was useless. She couldn't feel her anymore. And Ray had been shielding like crazy when they had been connected...but she knew her friend was in pain. Her father's death was haunting her, and the guilt of not being there to protect him, and revealing to Galaxia, through no fault of her own, where the safety camps had been...

Mina sighed. She scanned the mansion once more in search of her princess but could sense nothing. Damn that crystal. She was glad that it was shielding her presence so well...Mina had been searching for her since she had dissapeared following Darien. Was he her lifemate? Was that why her powers were beginning to develop? Amy had said that just proximity near her lifemate could awaken a few of her powers. If Darien wasn't her lifemate...that could mean that one of the Shitnou could be. They and Darien were the only males Serena had been in constant proximity with. From what Queen Serenity had told them to be in such close contact with your lifemate and not act out your sexual instinct takes a LOT of self discipline and strength. Mina knew Serena was still a virgin. If Darien was her lifemate then they would have done it all ready.

Maybe Kunzite was her lifemate...

Mina shook her head when a vivid image of Kunzite and Serena went through her head. Mina rubbed her eyes...what the hell was wrong with her? If Kunzite was her lifemate then they needed to have sex in order to, as corny as it sounds, save the world/universe. Mina had no right to feel anger over the thought of them together. Or jealousy.

"Mina?"

Mina shrieked embarassingly when Kunzite stepped out from the shadows in her path. "Don't DO THAT!"

Kunzite rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb but Mina could still see the grin he tried to hide. "That shit isn't funny." Mina grumbled. Kunzite looked at her from under his lashes and Mina could feel a shiver go through her in the wake of the path Kunzite's eyes traveled along her body. "What are you doing wakling through the halls this late at night Mina?"

"That's Miss Aino to you." Mina shot back, not liking at all how he said her name. It would nearly rumble out of his chest on a sensual drawl. Oh for crying out loud she actually thought sensual drawl. Mina sighed. She was losing it.

Kunzite bit back a smile and Mina eyed him suspiciously. Mina thought of when they had been together. When she allowed her hands to run over his chest. When she used her powers to arouse him. She placed him into her body and his great length filled her. It felt soo good. She ground herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her. He thrust himself inside her and moved his tongue inside her mouth. Mina cupped his face and sucked on his tongue. She broke the kiss and lowered her top, exposing her breasts. She then lifted her breast and offered it to Kunzite's lips.

Kunzite growled low in his throat. Mina snapped out of her fantasy when she heard him grown then Kunzite grabbed both her arms and shoved her against the nearest wall. He placed his leg between hers and kissed her with all the pent up passion her memory had provoked. With one hand he massaged her but and then lowered his hand toward her knee. He lifted her knee and put it beside his hip. Mina wrapped said leg around his back and moved herself against his thigh, grinding, trying to find some relief. Kunzite buried his head in her neck and Mina nearly screamed when she felt his teeth rake the side of her neck temptingly.

when she felt his hand reach between them and start to move her panties out of the way she knew that she needed to stop this before she lost her mind. Focusing for a second, Mina used her powers and made Kunzite's all ready throbbing member explode. Kunzite shuddered violently against her while releasing himself and said a very heartfelt "Shit!"

Mina smiled against his ear and couldn't keep from giving it a quick nibble before she whispered "Go clean yourself up...and stay out of my head." With that Mina sidestepped away from him and continued down the hall. Kunzite's anger quickly turned to a rueful grin when he watched as she very unsteadily tried to walk down the hall. At least he hadn't been the only one affected. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Serena chewed on her thumb while she sat in bed, wondering what the hell she was going to do. She had to speak to Darien. Just then Serena's door opened and Mina walked in. "There you are."

Serena scooted to the center of the bed while Mina hopped on. Serena still immersed in her own thoughts still managed to notice the flushed look to Mina. "Are you ok?"

"What?" Mina said, in obvious distraction.

"You look...you look a little flushed."

"Well...it is a little hot in this place isn't it?"

"Not really. Kunzite enjoys the cold from the AC. Jadeite thinks its 'cause he's a frigid bastard." Serena giggled.

A quick flash of Kunzite's face when he had cummed against her went through her mind and Mina felt another wave of heat go through her. "Oh there's not much about him that reminds me of frigid."

"What?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." Mina said with a shake to her head. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena said with obvious reluctance.

"Don't act stupid Serena. You ran away from us. How could you be so irresponsible? How are we supposed to protect you if you run away as soon as the going gets tough?"

"Ray was talking about having me raped! I don't think I overreacted." Serena said in anger.

"I may not agree with Ray's methods but dammit we needed a solution! We're still in the same predicament we were before but now its worse! Mars has been destroyed! Her king murdered. Her people slaughtered...no one was spared. There weren't even any enslavement proceedings. Everyone was killed. Ray lost everything in a heartbeat." Mina yelled at Serena.

Serena cried for her friend. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry...King Hino..." Serena pictured his old wrinkled face, how he used to try and be stern with her in front of Ray but would later sneak her cookies in apology.

Mina's anger quickly left her and she covered Serena's hands with her own. "No Serena, I'm the one who's sorry. Even if you had awakened your powers, there's no guarantee we would've been able to stop Galaxia in time." Mina pulled Serena into a tight hug. Serena held on to her tightly and cried for the loss of so many lives and for the anguish Ray must be going through. "She must despise me." Serena whispered in Mina's hair.

"Ray doesn't hate you. She's just...she lost everything in a matter of minutes. The attack was so swift...Mars was completely caught off guard. Worse, Ray had a vision and witnessed it all."

"What?" Serena pulled away and looked Mina in the eye. "She was there?"

"In her astral form. Somehow Galaxia was able to sense her and rifled through her thoughts. That's how she was able to find out where you were."

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked.

Mina shook her head. "I don't know princess. Normally I would say we should return to the Moon Kingdom immediately...there's no safer place and that's where everyone is gathering for the great battle, because it is coming."

"But you're not suggesting that."

"No, your mate is here. He is either Darien or one of the Shitenou. Your powers have begun to manifest themselves...and Amy says thats due to your proximity to your mate."

"But I can't-"

"Serena!" Mina interrupted her. "This is no longer an option. You must awaken your powers. Without them we are all lost. If Galaxia showed no mercy to Mars she will bring your people to their knees! Galaxia despises the Moon Kingdom more than anything. She's all ready murdered your father and she won't hesitate to do the same to your mother."

"No." Serena whispered. "Nothing can happen to my mother. I wouldn't survive it."

"Then don't allow what has happened to Mars happen on the Moon. You need your powers and you need them now. The sooner you begin training with them the sooner you'll learn to control them."

"What do you want me to do." Serena asked with resignation.

"Have sex with Darien. He looks to be the most likely to be your mate. If that doesn't work then...then you should seduce the Shitenou beginning with K-Kunzite." Mina faltered over his name.

Serena nodded. "The war has taken its toll. I won't allow any more deaths. Its time I stop being a baby." She said firmly. "Tell the Inner Senshi to contact my mother and let her know that we'll be returning to the Moon tomorrow night."

Mina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So soon?" Mina asked.

"I can't talk to Darien tonight so I'll have to wait until morning."

"You're going to sleep with him and then we're leaving?"

Serena glared at Mina and her dissaproving tone. "There's no time. You said so yourself. I'll seduce Darien and then we're leaving."

"I know what I said but that's no reason to be so heartless."

"I'm not being hearless. I'm doing what men have been doing for centuries on Earth."

"But you're not a man."

"Thanks for the anatomy lesson. Go tell the Inner Senshi what I've told you. And get some sleep."

"But-"

"Now."

Mina bowed to Serena stiffly. "As you wish princess." And with that she left the room. Serena fumed silently. She couldn't win for trying. What the hell did they want from her? When she was herself everyone was pissed at her. And when she went into princess mode they didn't like that either. Serena shook her head and dressed for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning it was everything plus tense at the breakfast table. The Shitenou sat on one side of the long dinner table, that could sit well over 20 people, and the Inner Senshi sat on the opposite side facing them. Serena and Amy helped to serve everyone since the servants were still on vacation per Serena's orders. Serena was just refilling Nephrites glass of orange juice when the doors leading to the hallway burst open and Darien strode through. Serena's eyes at him up hungrily from toes up. When she reached his face she frowned when he refused to meet her gaze. Darien took his seat beside Kunzite and when Serena moved to serve him Darien looked towards Amy. "Amy right?"

Amy nodded hesitantly.

"Would you mind pouring me some of that apple juice you have in your hand?" Amy glanced at Serena before moving to pour for Darien. Serena moved away. When everything was set both Serena and Amy took their seats across from Darien and Zoisite. Zoisite smiled gently at Amy and she ducked her head with a grin. Serena felt a stab go through her when she witnessed that private exchange. Things seemed to be moving smoothly for Amy and Zoisite, but when she looked at Darien he still had yet to look at her.

Conversation was everything one would expect. Nephrite and Lita taunted eachother relentlessly with Jadeite throwing the occasional pea in Lita's direction. Having grown up with so many brothers she would immediately retaliate and while Jadeite's aim was poor, Lita hit him square in the middle of the forehead everytime much to Nephrite's delight. Amy and Zoisite exchanged polite conversation as they got to know eachother while they both could barely tear the eyes from the other. Mina and Kunzite never said a word but watching them Serena could have sworn they were communicating with eachother somehow. The way their eyes would meet, Mina's in challenge or defiance and Kunzite's with indulgence and goading. His never fading grin apparently infuriated Mina to the point where she kicked him none too discreetly beneath the table. Kunzite would just laugh at her antics. Suddenly a pea would be shot in his direction and everytime Mina would catch it before it hit him and zip it back at Jadeite with a flick of her wrist. Kunzite's smile would widen when she seemed not to be able to help herself and she would seethe in silence.

Darien remained stubbornly silent despite Serena's many attempts to converse with him. Finally fed up Serena threw her napkin on the table with a growl. Darien didn't even flinch. Taking a deep breath Serena built up her courage. "I think its only right to inform you that I'll be leaving tonight."

At her words Darien finally glanced up at her. He still hadn't said anything. With growing annoyance Serena asked "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Darien shrugged non-challantly then resumed eating. Infuriated Serena kicked him viciously under the table. Darien jumped up in his chair with a curse. "What is your problem?!"

"Soo...it speaks." Serena clapped her hands mockingly. Darien glared at her. "Excuse me for trying to eat my breakfast in peace."

"You call this peace? You're not even talking to me!"

"Well I'm talking now aren't I?"

"You're yelling at me, not talking."

"Then don't kick my damn leg and I won't yell at you!" Darien yelled.

"I won't kick your leg after I'm gone!" Serena yelled back.

"You think I care if you're leaving? I don't! The sooner you and your posse is gone the happier I'll be."

"We'll be out of your hair by seven!"

Darien paused significantly before he asked the question that burned in the back of his throat. "Where are you going?"

"What do you care?" Serena asked childishly.

"I care because Galaxia's scouts are hunting for you and wherever you go you are a danger to my people. So I'd like to know where you are going."

"You're asking as the Prince of Earth?" Serena said, hurt because she was beginning to think he didn't care anymore.

"It doesn't matter how I'm asking. Just answer the damn question."

"Don't worry. We won't be on Earth. We're returning to my kingdom."

"Then safe journey." Darien chair scraped back loudly as he stood and headed towards the door. Serena leaped up and grabbed his arm, turning him towards her. "Is that all you have to say to me?" She hated herself for asking but she couldn't stop herself. Anymore then she could stop herself from leaning into Darien when he very slowly reached up and cupped the side of her cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers when she heard him whisper. "Damn you, Serena. I can't..." He lowered his hand to his side and turned his back on her.

"Darien?" Serena asked with a quiver in her voice. Darien never even looked at her. "You...you used me." He whispered. All talk at the table immediately stopped and Serena's eyes widened. "What?"

"You needed to awaken your powers. To save the world...you needed to sleep with someone...anyone..."

"That's not true!" Darien finally turned back to her and glared down at her. Serena blushed in embarassment. "Ok, yes its true but the way you're saying it-"

"The truth doesn't lie but it can make you look like a whore."

"Darien!" Serena said in shock. "We've never-"

"Not for lack of trying." Darien interrupted her again. "Not just from you either. I was more than willing. But I wonder if I would've been if I had known that you weren't trying to be with me because you wanted me."

"Darien-" Serena stopped and glanced back at the table. All but Nephrite looked around and avoided her eyes. Though Nephrite quickly looked down when Jadeite elbowed him in the gut.

"This is a private conversation." She told them through clenched teeth.

"Private or not we're not letting you out of our sight again." Lita said with a firm nod and her arms crossed in front of her. Serena threw out a hand and in a blink the all Inner Senshi dissapeared. She then looked at the Shitenou. "I'm not exactly sure where I've just flashed them to, but I'm sure they'll survive and find their way back here soon. I didn't do the same to you because I know you want to be near in case we're attacked again. And I know we might need you. But if you don't leave us alone right now I wont care anymore." Before Jadeite or Nephrite could comment Kunzite negligently waved his hand and they dissapeared. He slowly bowed to Serena and Darien before he grinned at Serena. "Don't think you're the only one with that power princess." Then he dissappeared as well.

Serena grinned a little before she turned to Darien. His face was still unreadable. "Darien...its not what you're thinking."

"So it didn't cross your mind that sleeping with me would solve all your problems?"

"Of course it crossed my mind. But I didn't want it to be like that between us. I know you feel used...but so do I."

"What? When have I-?"

"It was nothing you did. But think about it. I always dreamed of finding my mate, marrying and then giving myself to my husband. Then Galaxia...she changed everything. She murdered my father. She's conquered the nearby systems and defeated all our allies. Now her eyes are set on my kingdom. And the only way to save everyone is to awaken my powers through sex. Before I met you...I was sure that it would be a stranger. Any random man from Earth would've been perfect. All I had to do was allow him to touch me...to let his hands run over my body...to allow this unknown mans lips to kiss mine-"

"Stop it." Darien said under his breath jealousy flaring up at the mystery man.

"I was expected to give myself without love, without friendship, without any sort of trust or care. And even if I had done that...there was no guarantee that I would be able to master my powers before Galaxia's final attack. With the crystal I have the power to defeat her...but no knowledge on how to wield it. Galaxia has been mastering her skills for years. But no one wanted to acknowledge that last part. Everyone is looking to me for their salvation and I'm not sure I can deliver. I'm scared that I'll fail...that my friends and family will die because of me. Mars was brutally taken down...I'm so sorry that it happened but I can't help the tiny part of me that is relieved it wasn't my family. That it wasn't my planet that was destroyed. I...I hate myself for that. I loved Mars...its people, culture...her king was a good man and he loved me like another daughter. My best friend lost everything because I was a coward. If I had done what she wanted...if I had just had sex with someone, anyone...maybe I could've stopped what happened. I'm terrified that all the people I've sworn to protect will die because of my stupidity like Mars. If I fail...Darien, I don't want to die."

Darien closed his eyes against her words. Not wanting to hear the pain or the truth in them. He felt Serena's hands turn his face towards hers. "And then I met you. I've been so drawn to you, since the beginning. I want you so much that sometimes it hurts to look at you. I thought about it. How easy it would be to just let myself go and sleep with you. It would fix everything so easily. And you and the Shitenou could help me master my powers just like you did with my flashing ability."

"So you were planning on-■

⌠Darien,■ Serena interrupted him. ⌠I thought about it...but I▓ve been fighting it. I was so scared of what could happen. I was scared that it wouldn▓t be what I always thought it would be. Or worse, that you▓d find me lacking, that I wouldn▓t be able to please you. Despite our attraction for each other, I don▓t know anything about you."

"You should've known to trust me. Why didn't you tell me Serena?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, I need to fuck to save the world so take me?"

Darien was slightly taken aback by Serena's crude words. "This doesn't change anything. You've said so yourself, anyone would do."

"I don't want it to be anyone...I want it to be you."

Darien smiled cruelly. "But if I don't fit the bill then you'll find someone else right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I'm not your mate then on to the next fucker right?"

"I think you are my mate Darien. There wouldn't be anyone else."

"You think I'm your mate. You don't know. I repeat my question. If it turns out I'm not your mate...then you go find someone else right?"

"Even if you're not my mate you're still a man of Earth. It would still work." Serena informed him quietly.

"Ah. So its a win win for you right? And I'm expected to just fall in so to speak?"

"Don't act like you're not interested. You want me as badly as I want you." Serena said, her temper flaring up.

"I want you much more than that. But there's one little problem Serena."

"And what is that?"

"I'm not that fucking easy. You got till seven to change my mind." With a smile Darien walked away and Serena stamped her foot in frustration. "I hate you!" She called after him. Before he left he stuck his head around the door and grinned at her. "Good thing you don't have to particularly like me to have sex with me." He quickly ducked out when Serena's shoe flew through the air and hit the door. 


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: Wow, this story totally took a turn I wasn't expecting. That's sad if even the author doesn't know what's gonna happen. lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I got a few complaints for how short my chapters were so this one is a tad longer. Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys really do drive me to write more. :P

Chapter 25

"What the hell did I do with my brush?!" Lita asked the scouts while they were quickly getting their things together.

"Check the bathroom." Mina replied.

"That was the first place I looked. Dammit, I'm glad we're leaving but dayam it would've been nice to have a little warning."

"What would have been nicer is if our princess had awakened her powers before we leave." Mina said.

"There's not much we can do about that now." Amy said. "Galaxia has all ready attacked the princess. The safest place for her right now is the Moon."

"But for how long? Without her powers awakened its only a matter of time before Galaxia kills us all." Lita answered back.

"She should just sleep with Darien and get it over with. This whole mess is getting on my nerves. Obviously they both want eachother. The way this crap keep dragging out...I keep feeling like I'm reading some kind of fictional story and the author keeps screwing with us." Mina said angrily.

Amy burst into laughter. "Mina don't be silly. Besides, Darien is angry and doesn't want anything to do with Serena right now."

"That's easily gotten around. He's a man isn't he? They only have so much blood in their bodies. And theirs never enough blood to run from the big to the little head. If she gets him going then he'll forget about being mad."

"What reason does he have to be mad again?" Mina asked in confusion. "I mean...he gets to sleep with the girl he's been panting after. What's the problem?"

"Don't you get it?" Amy asked them. "He feels used. As you said he's been panting after her and from what he's understood any guy would do."

"She wants him. Only him. Personally I'd go for Kunzite but hey, to each her own right?" Lita said with a giggle.

Mina glared at her. "Why Kunzite? He's a jerk."

Lita eyed Mina knowingly. "You're the one that 'healed' him remember? From what I remember about your powers they can be quite sexual in nature. So you tell me...who would you go for, Darien or Kunzite?"

"Darien. No doubt." Mina said firmly.

Are you trying to convince yourself of that or me? Kunzite whispered softly in her head. Mina shook her head and tried to picture herself with Darien. Unfortunately all she got for her trouble was a shadowy lover who's voice sounded remarkably like Kunzite's. His soft laughter made her grind her teeth.

"Serena should just seduce him. Whether he's feeling used or not, he should see it for the...well, they both get something out of it. He gets laid and she gets her powers."

"When would she seduce him?" Amy asked. "We're leaving at 7pm tonight!"

"Then she'd better get cracking." Ray cut in much to the surprise of the rest of the scouts as she appeared in a burst of wavering heat.

"Ray!" Mina, Amy and Lita flew from their beds and wrapped their arms around Ray in a big group hug. Ray smiled and hugged them back tightly before letting go. Mina smoothed Ray's hair. "We've missed you."

Ray snorted. "Missed a bitch? Wow, you must've had it pretty bad then."

Everyone giggled before Ray got serious. "I heard we're leaving for the Moon Kingdom."

"I contacted Queen Serenity. With the recent attack on Serena she feels the safest place for her is home where she can protect her, along with Amara, Michelle and Hotaru." Mina said.

"It's a good plan. At least until Queen Serenity's finally fade away. Why hasn't Serena slept with anyone yet? There are five men in this Mansion. All she has to do is pick one."

"The one she picked is Darien. But he wants nothing to do with her." Amy said sadly.

"Then...I guess all we can do is fight until our last breath. But I do ask one thing." Ray asked the Inner Senshi.

"What?" They replied in unison.

"From what I was able to gather from Galaxia's thoughts. If she can't turn you, in my case if she's all ready killed everything important to you, then she'll try to brainwash you if she thinks you're worth it."

"Brainwash?" Amy said with fear.

"Yes, she can make you be the worst killer imaginable, with no compassion or remorse. I don't want to be that way. If it looks like she's going to take me prisoner, don't try to rescue me, just kill me."

"Don't lose hope Ray-" Amy started before Ray interupted her.

"The only way Serena can awaken her powers is by having sex. And since that apparently isn't going to happen then we've all ready lost the war."

Everything was packed and ready to go. Amy had spoken to Queen Serenity and everyone was preparing for their arrival. The Inner Senshi were saying their goodbyes to the Shitenou downstairs. Serena was actually pleasantly surprised when she had seen Zoisite take Amy in his arms and kiss her passionately when they thought no one had been looking. Serena sadly smiled. At least someone had found their special someone. Mina was studiously avoiding being alone with Kunzite, but Serena doubted that would last too long anyway with Kunzite following her around with a determined look in his eye.

Serena leaned against the banister to the grand stair case and sighed. Darien was still nowhere to be seen. "So, Lita..." Nephrites voice drew Serena's attention and she looked down to see Lita growl to herself before she turned from where she was speaking to Ray towards Nephrite. "What do you want?"

"When you leave can you go as quickly as possible? The less I have to see of you the better." Nephrite told her snidely.

"With pleasure. But before I leave I have a gift for you."

"Huh?" Nephrite said in surprised wariness. Lita reached into one of her bags and pulled out a small gift wrapped box. She handed it to Nephrite. He gingerly plucked it from her hand, not liking the bright smile on her face. He cautiously opened the box and pulled out a small cylinder capsule. "What is this?"

"Pro-Active. Someday a girl is going to take pity on you and sleep with you, I figured she should at least be able to look at a pimple free face." Lita finished sweetly. Nephrite threw the bottle down so it smashed at Lita's feet and splashed over her shoes. "Hey!" She yelled. Nephrite turned to walk away and Lita launched herself at his back. The following fight was nothing if not expected as Amy, Zoisite, Jadeite and Ray tried to tear the two apart. They hissed and called eachother vicious names while trying desperately to kill the other. Kunzite took the opportunity to grab Mina's arm and drag her into a nearby room. He threw her inside and locked the door behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mina asked him.

"You've been avoiding me like the plague for the last four hours and I want to know why?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I've just been busy."

"Doing what exactly?"

"A. That's none of your concern. And B. I don't have to tell you squat." The last word had barely left her lips when Kunzite blurred his image and grabbed her wrists, crushing her to his chest. Mina tried to struggle away but he was far stronger than she was. What drew her attention was although she was securely held against him, he wasn't hurting her. He knew his strength and held himself in check.

"Don't you think I know that? Do you honestly believe that I don't realize that I can lay no claim to you whatsoever? It kills me to know that. But that knowledge doesn't keep me from wanting you!" With a sound of disgust Kunzite thrust Mina away from him and headed for the door. He hesitated with his hand on the door knob, seemingly in indecision. Suddenly he turned back to her and glared. Releasing the knob he came back to her, grabbed her by her forearms and kissed her silly. Mina moaned against his mouth as he literally took all her willpower. She was just about to allow him to sink them both to the floor when he released her again. Dazed, Mina stumbled much to his delight. "I'll be damned if I'm the only one suffering Mina. Have a nice trip." And with a smirk of satisfaction Kunzite left the room.

Serena watched from above as Kunzite strode across the room to lean apparently relaxed against the nearest wall. When she saw Mina leave the same room Kunzite had just vacated a few moments before she frowned. Mina rushed past Kunzite who's gaze was locked on her as she ran up the staircase towards Serena.

"Mina what's wrong?" Serena asked as she flew past her.

"I forgot to grab something from my room. Be right back!" Mina said without breaking pace. Serena continued to watch all the farewells before she gathered what little courage remained inside her. It was time she said her own farewell...to Darien.

Serena found Darien lounging in his study as she expected. She quietly walked in and shut the door behind her. She couldn't see him in the total blackness of the room. It was utterly quiet as well. The only reason she knew he was in there was because she could feel him. In the silence Serena soflty called out to Darien.

When the silence continued Serena slowly walked deeper into the inky blackness. She could hear him breathing now. She crept closer and a hand suddenly snaked around her wrist and pulled her roughly forward. With a squeak of surprise Serena found herself sitting in Darien's lap in one of his big leather office chairs that also acted as a recliner. Darien wrapped one of Serena's long golden locks of hair around his fist tightly. With this leverage he pulled her closer and locked his lips with hers. Serena moaned against his mouth. She framed his face with her hands and wiggled in his lap. Darien's other hand held on to her lower back and he pushed her even closer, grinding her into his pronounced erection.

Serena was enjoying the feel of him against her so much that she nearly didn't notice the tension radiating out of him. And though she could tell he was enjoying himself as well it felt too planned. There was calculation in all of his moves. It wasn't like the other times they had been this close. Every other time she felt herself losing control and he losing it as well. But he wasn't with her. Not really. Though he was touching and kissing her, driving her crazy...he was somewhere else instead of with her.

"Darien." Serena managed to whisper against his lips.

"Take what you've wanted." The flatness of his voice stilled her as nothing else would. Darien cupped her breast and manipulated her nipple expertly. Serena gasped and felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"That's it." Darien whispered against her ear when she fell against him. "Enjoy yourself as you fullfill your duty...princess."

Serena stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away. Darien tightened his hold on her and kissed her again. Serena resisted him as much as she could but it was a losing battle. When she felt her shoulder strap being lowered Serena tried to push him away again. "Darien...stop." She said without conviction.

"You don't want me to stop." Darien said against her lips and bared her breast. He kissed along her jaw and nibbled her throat. Serena tried to move away but Darien locked his arms around her and wouldn't let her move.

"Darien stop."

"Why? This is what you wanted right? I might not be your mate but I am a healthy aroused male of earth. Willing too, so you can do your duty with no qualms."

"Darien, please stop." Serena whispered unconvincingly. She couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped her when he reached between them and cupped her through her gown. Darien laughed. "You're nearly searing my hand with your heat. Its nice to know that even a lying princess can't lie with her body."

Serena leaned away from Darien immediately and he let her. Darien glared at her and for the first time she realized how superiorly pissed he was. "C'mon princess. I'm your stud for hire."

"Darien, what's the matter with you?"

"You are." Darien got up and Serena, unprepared for his abrupt movement fell out of his lap and into a very undignified heap on the floor. Darien stalked to the middle of the room and stripped off his shirt. Serena eyed his washboard abs and felt heat suffuse her again. "Would you like to see the rest of the merchandise princess? Want to make sure you got exactly what you wanted. If not I'm sure I can ask the Shitenou in here and they can show you something in a different color." He finished mockingly.

"What?" Serena asked, not able to focus on exactly what he was saying when he was half naked.

"C'mon princess. If you like what you see then take off your clothes and get in bed."

"Huh?" Serena asked in confusion. Darien stalked over to her and picked her up by her shoulders. Once standing full upright he roughly started yanking at her gown. Not liking the look in his eyes Serena tried to push his hands away from her. "Darien...you're scaring me."

Darien paused and stared at her for a second. Serena saw regret flash in his eyes for a moment before anger re-swirled in the depths. He sneered and grabbed her dress by the collar. He pulled and ripped her dress open from neckline to belly.

"Darien, STOP!" Serena yelled and struggled against his insistent hands. Darien kept pulling at her clothes and Serena fought him. She clawed her hands against his chest and drew blood with her fingernails. Darien hissed and stepped away. Glaring at her Darien grabbed her and threw her onto the couch. Darien fell on top of her and continued to try and tear at her clothes. Serena fought him but he was stronger and easily restrained her. "Stop!" Serena cried as tears fell from her eyes. When Darien felt her tears on his chest the red haze left him and he lifted himself off of her with disgust.

Serena gathered her ripped dress around her and tried vainly to cover herself. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Guess I'm not as compatible with you as you thought. You'll have to start looking for another stud to mount you and awaken your powers princess." Darien sneered. Picking up his shirt from the floor Darien left the room slamming the door behind him.

Darien stopped outside the door and pressed his back into the door. He sighed, trying to shake off the anger that was consuming him. Inside, he could hear Serena crying through the door. He barely restrained himself from going back in and apologizing to her. He wanted to comfort and hold her. With the shirt he was still holding Darien rubbed his sore eyes, trying to dispel the headache that was suddenly consuming him.

She was leaving him. In an hour, if not less she would be leaving to go back to her Moon Kingdom with her guards. He couldn't leave Earth. He had so many things to get ready. First and foremost he needed to contact General Telugu and get the armies ready for the war that was coming. Galaxia was going to go for Earth first, it being the weakest in her eyes, then she'd turn her attention to the Moon Kingdom. They needed to prepare, and The Council needed to be informed.

A sudden loud crash in the foyer drew Darien's attention. He ran out to the main staircase, bare foot and bare chested and and grabbed the handrail as he looked down.

Scouts swarmed the foyer as an endless stream of them came through some kind of teleportation portal that laid in the center. Kunzite blasted two of Galaxia's scouts as they tried to jump Nephrite from behind. Six more appeared behind Kunzite and wrestled him to the ground. Mina jumped high into the air and kicked three off of him as she landed. Another scout grabbed Mina's leg she kicked with and threw her over her head.

Another scout grabbed Lita in a bear hug. Lita kicked out at two that were coming at her from the front before she closed her eyes in focus. Her whole body suddenly sizzled with electricity and the scout who held her screamed in agony as she tried to let her go, but was electrified instead.

"Mercury Bubbles!! Smash!" A deep fog engulfed the foyer and more screams and crashes were heard as the battle raged on. Darien ran back to his study and threw the door open in time to see two scouts he recognized from their last battle lifting an unconcious Serena in their arms with a wide portal swirling behind them.

"Great plan Leyla. Are you going to let me kill him, or is your conscience going to get the best of you like before?" Kimani growled at Leyla.

When Darien rushed forward toward them Leyla lifted a hand, palm out and a shield was quickly placed between them and Darien. He pounded his fists against the shield until his knuckles were bloody. "Serena!"

Kimani smirked at him as she and Leyla moved closer to the portal, intent on taking the princess to their queen. Darien focused his energy and pressed his two hands against the shield. His energy flowed from him, to his hands in a concentrated stream to the shield. When the shield cracked Leyla paused and stared at Darien.

"Leyla! Hurry the fuck up! What are you waiting for?" Kimani hissed at Leyla.

"Its impossible. That shield's power is driven directly from Galaxia. Its unbreakable by anyone!"

The shield bulged forward and more cracks appeared in it as Darien poured more energy into it, determined to get to Serena before they took her.

When the shield burst open Darien flew through it and immediately attacked Kimani. Leyla watched in awe as Darien quickly subdued her. When he turned on her, Leyla quickly snatched the necklace Galaxia had gifted her off of her neck and thrust it at him when he jumped towards her. A flash of green light blinded her as it burst from the necklace's diamond.

When the light receded she saw Darien kneeling on the floor with his hands pressed into his head in pain. Sweat burst onto his brow as a million images of death and destruction went through him.

"What's happening to me!" Darien screamed in pain. Leyla stood before him and pressed the diamond into Darien's forehead. His eyes bulged and the scream of agony that errupted from him was like nothing she had ever heard before. The door to the room exploded open and the Inner Senshi and The Shitenou, bloody and tired from their battle downstairs, jumped in. Kunzite took one glance at his Master convulsing on his knees and allowed his fury to overtake him. He drew his sword and would've killed Leyla had she not had the foresight to reconstruct the shield in front of them. As a single unit, The Shitenou and Inner Senshi combined their power and smashed it into the shield repeatedly. Despite it having been broken by Darien moments before, and it being severely weakened, it didn't even twinge under their combined onslaught. It was Mina who had to stop Kunzite as he refused to stop beating the shield, after they all realized how useless it was.

Darien continued to scream through all of this, his voice growing hoarse. Leyla, satisfied the Shitenou and Inner Senshi posed no threat for the moment, pressed the diamond deeper into Darien's forehead.

"Stop!!" Kunzite yelled when Darien's scream of agony turned more painful to hear. The Shitenou and The Inner Senshi watched in horror as Leyla released the diamond and Darien's skin opened up under it, and the diamond buried itself within. His flesh closed over the diamond, and sealed it in. Darien's eyes turned opaque black and all emotion left his face. He stood slowly and turned to the shocked faces of the guardians behind the shield.

"Master?" Nephrite said softly. Darien didn't even acknowledge he heard him. Darien kneeled and lifted Serena into his arms. "Darien don't!" Mina slapped her hands against the shield and watched helplessly as Darien began walking backwards toward the portal.

"His forehead. There's not even a mark of how the diamond entered." Amy said in horror, as her visor quickly covered her right eye and she scanned him. "This is impossible."

"What?!" Kunzite demanded, not taking his eyes off his Master.

"His biology...its completely changed. And his brain patterns...I can't explain it. Its as if he's not the same person anymore."

"what about Serena!" Ray demanded.

"She's fine, just unconscious."

"Don't you dare hurt her or we'll hunt you down like dogs!!" Lita yelled through the shield.

Leyla laughed. "Your threats are useless. And its not up to me what happens to the princess. My Queen has her own plans." She turned towards Darien. "Please follow me, Prince Endymion."

"Where are you taking him!" Jadeite yelled at her, as the Inner Senshi frowned in confusion over her calling him Endymion.

Leyla sent him a happy smile. "Home." She walked through the portal and Darien turned, with Serena in his arms and followed, ignoring or simply not hearig the cries of denial and supplication from both The Shitenou and Inner Senshi. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Serena awoke on a pillow of clouds. She very slowly opened her eyes to realize she was lying in what had to be the softest bed she'd ever been in. She rose to her elbows slowly and the silk of the bedsheets rubbed against her legs soothingly. The bedroom was huge. Looking down at herself she realized she was wearing a long grey night gown, also made of silk. She lifted the material gingerly and lowered her feet to the thickly woven carpet. The nightgown brushed her ankles and her barefeet sank into the carpet. The room was opulant...everything about the room screamed comfort and riches. Serena walked to one of the windows and pulled back the curtains. Night and steel bars stared back at her. Serena quickly checked the other window and had the same results. Heart pounding Serena made her way to the door to find it locked firmly.

Where the hell was she?

She was about to explore the room a little more when the door suddenly swung open and in walked a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair walked in. She was wearing a brown sailor scout outfit with gold trimming and the gold bracelets that Galaxia's scouts were notoriously known for. Serena quickly backed away.

Leyla smiled. "It's all right Princess Serenity. If my Queen had wanted you dead, you wouldn't have awoken so comfotably now would you?"

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

Leyla shook her head in disbelief. "You must be the luckiest woman in this universe. Not even a day ago, My Queen's scouts were given a death order for you. Capture if possible, otherwise kill on sight. And we were only meant to capture you because my Queen wished for the pleasure of killing you very slowly herself. She can be quite inventive in that department."

Serena shivered at her words.

"Yet now...everything has changed. My queen is very pleased. A great welcoming celebration is being planned. And you are our honored guest."

Serena frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

Leyla smiled at her gently. "You will. My Queen herself plans on explaining everything to you."

"Galaxia!" Serena said with fear clutching her heart.

"As I've said Princess Serenity. The Queen has chosen to spare your life...for now."

Leyla signaled for a servant girl to walk in with extra pillows and blankets. "It gets very cold here at night so I thought you could use the extra blankets." The red-head servant girl placed the blankets at the foot of the bed, bowed to Serena before leaving. Leyla walked forward and smiled. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Leyla. My Queen's most trusted scout."

"Most trusted? What does that mean? You've killed the most?"

"I'm not squeamish if that's what you mean." Leyla laughed. "My Queen requests your presence in her chambers."

"And if I refuse?"

"Perhaps it was a wrong choice of words. I meant My Queen DEMANDS your presence in her chambers."

"I need a change of clothes."

"Those will do."

"I can't just traipse around in a nightgown!" Serena hissed.

Leyla merely raised an eyebrow. "Your modestly should be the least of your concerns...don't you agree?"

Unfortunately Serena did. She nodded slowly and followed Leyla out of the room. Leyla guided her through long hallways to a main dinning hall where, as Leyla had said, a huge celebration was all ready being organized. All types of foods, decorations and music from the band were all ready being prepared. Leyla continued walking past all the chaos to the east wing of the opulant palace to a huge set of double set doors. The two doors opened with a flourish after Leyla did a subtle wave with her hand in their direction. She stepped to the side and urged Serena through.

Once Serena was in the room the doors slammed together behind her. She was in what appeared to be a large conference room. It was almost like an empty ballroom minus the dais and the two golden thrones. That's when she saw her.

Serena swallowed audibly when her eyes alighted on Galaxia. The rumors were true. Her armor was made of gold. She wore full plated armor that trailed into what looked like an old fashioned roman skirt. She wore golden thongs on her legs and a golden sword rested at her hip. Her headplate covered her hair completely but it only drew your focus to her sculpted face and bright brown eyes. Her signature golden bracelets decorated her wrists and gold hoops dangled from her ears.

Galaxia was extremely beautiful. The most beautiful woman Serena had ever seen besides her own mother. But where Queen Serenity projected peace and welcome...Galaxia's beauty was more the beauty of a deadly predator. Waiting to attack and maul.

"Princess Serenity. How good of you to grace us with your presence." Galaxia said politely. Only by the snap in her eyes could Serena tell she was irritated by having been kept waiting. "I would offer you a seat but as you can see my throne room is kept bare minus the essentials like my throne and a few choice weapons. With all the assasination attempts, I find I'm much more comfortable in an open area, where my would be assasins would have to face me squarely, instead of sneaking up on my unsuspecting back."

Leyla gave Serena a nudge from behind forcing her to step forward before Galaxia. Galaxia rose to her considerable height and stepped down from the dais to the ground floor with Serena. She inspected Serena from head to toe, and Serena could't help but feel she didn't live up to Galaxia's high expectations. Suddenly, Galaxia struck out and slapped Serena across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Serena felt tears sting her eyes as she touched the blood on her lip, where her teeth had sliced into when Galaxia struck her. Galaxia knelt before Serena and snatched her hand away from her lip. "Royalty does not show weakness princess!" She hissed at her before hauling back to her feet. "A little slap and you're all ready bleeding all over my floor." With a curl to her lip Galaxia waved her hand and the blood on her floor immediately dissapeared, along with the cut to Serena's lip. "That slap was to pay you back for making me look all over this system for you." Galaxia walked back up the dais and took her seat at her throne. She examined her nails for a bit, letting the minutes tick by and Serena got more nervous by the second.

"Now I have a little problem. You see, its taking all of my willpower not to kill you as slowly as I had planned...once I got my hands on you of course." Galaxia laughed at her little joke. "But it seems that I owe you a debt princess. Considering the horrible reputation I have, I find myself willing to spare your life to repay said debt."

"Spare my life?" Serena asked cautiously.

Galaxia smiled at her. "Honor demands it don't you think?"

Serena stiffened. "Honor? You dare speak of honor after all the misery you've inflicted on everyone around you? On all the lives you've destroyed with no care?"

Galaxia lifted a finger to signal Serena to be silent. "Uh uh princess. Not without a care...but with a purpose. Once I can claim rule for all...then there will be no more wars. No more famine. No disease or idiotic politicians and corrupt people in power. I will bring order. Everyone will speak one language, embrace one culture...it will be paradise."

"The Silver Millenium my father created was paradise! He, with my mother at his side, brought peace to not only our system but the next two systems over. Differences were put aside as planets flocked to ally themselves with him...not for fear or for riches...but for peace. Unity. Everyone was if not happy, content! You ruined it all!!" Serena screamed.

Leyla hit Serena in the back of her head. Serena cried out in pain and fell to her knees when Leyla kicked her in the back of her knees swiftly. Her head was wrenched back painfully by her hair Leyla had tightly gripped in her fingers.

"Tsk, tsk princess. So melodramatic. You're father was weak. A stupid idealist that believed in those silly human ideas of compassion, friendship and loyalty."

"Those aren't just human ideas Galaxia."

Leyla knocked Serena in the back of the head. "That's Queen Galaxia to you!"

"Regardless princess. If I were you I wouldn't try to anger me. We will never understand eachother. A very small part of me is looking for whatever excuse I can think of to kill you. There's something you have that I want." With an elbow resting on the armrest of her throne and her chin leaning against its closed fist, with the oposite hand Galaxia twirled her fingers very slowly in a circular motion. Serena felt the Imperium Crystal pulse twice within her, then move in syncronization with Galaxia's fingers. The pain that engulfed her from that single act was excruciating. Serena gasped but refused to cry out. She refused to give Galaxia the satisfaction. Galaxia twirled her fingers towards herself very gently and Serena felt the crystal start digging outwards, towards Galaxia, through her ribcage. A vivid image of her dream, when Galaxia nearly succeded in taking the crystal from her went through her mind.

Princess...fight this. You have more control over the crystal than she does. Focus.

It hurts so badly...I can't focus.

Yes, you can princess. You must. She's not going to take it. She wants you alive right now, so she won't risk killing you. But she will make you feel pain if she thinks she can. Don't give in to the pain.

Hotaru?

Focus princess.

With the help of Saturns psychic powers, Serena was able to center herself enough to take control of the crystal. Whatever connection Galaxia had made with the crystal through her dream, Serena severed.

Galaxia raised her brows in surprise. She again tried to make the crystal move but the tie had all ready been broken. Galaxia merely grinned. "Don't get cocky princess. This just proves you're not completely useless as your father was."

Before Serena could respond the huge double doors banged open again. Serena began to turn but Leyla shoved her head to the ground and banged her head into the floor. Leyla immediately bowed beside her. Serena tried to roll her eyes up but all she could see were shiny boots passing her by.

"Endymion." Galaxia said with an astonishing amount of love lacing her tone. Serena was able to lift her gaze just enough to see Galaxia embrace the man warmly. Who is this? Nothing Serena had heard had mentioned anything about a lover.

"Leyla, allow the princess to gaze upon the sacred face of this and all the systems new reigning king."

Leyla released her grip and Serena raised her eyes to the man standing proudly beside Galaxia. Shock held her speechless.

Galaxia grinned. "What's the matter princess? Cat got your tongue?" Galaxia ran her hand down Darien's arm lovingly. "He is why I find myself in my current dilemna. After all...no matter what my plans were concerning you. How could I in good conscience, murder the woman who reunited me with my son."

"Your s-s-" Serena couldn't get the words out.

"Allow me to introduce to you your new King and Sovereign. King Endymion." Galaxia said proudly.

"It's not possible." Serena whispered staring into Darien's strange eyes. "Darien-"

"His name is Endymion!" Galaxia cut her off angrily. "Endymion was the name given to him when I birthed him. Darien is the name that Bitch of a whore from Earth gave him."

Serena couldn't understand why Darien seemed to be staring off into space. Almost as if he wasn't really there. But it was him, she was certain. She would know Darien anywhere. "Darien, snap out of it!"

With a shriek Galaxia threw her hand out and Serena was thrown back 15 feet until her body slammed into a nearby pillar. An ominous crack sounded throughout the room as Serena fell to the ground in a broken heap.

She was hurt. Serena knew she must be severely hurt...yet she felt no pain. She felt nothing. Galaxia sighed audibly. "Why did you make me lose my temper princess. Endymion...please bring the princess here."

"My Queen, there's a few things I'd like to discuss with you concerning a few of your sources on Earth within the Council." Leyla interjected while Darien left his mother's side. Galaxia growled. "What does that idiot Marcus want now."

"More power, more money-"

"More women." Galaxia finished for her. "I just need him for a few more days. Then I can be rid of that moron. Begin planning what accident will befall our dear Marcus Duval...and make it look like his trusted bodyguard Rufus did it."

Leyla smiled evilly. "Yes, My Queen."

Darien blurred his image and appeared by Serena's side at the other side of the room. Her eyes rolled up as far as she could get them to go. She smiled weakly at Darien's blank eyes. "Looks like I can't move."

Darien reached for her but snatched his hands back at the last moment. He continued to stare down at her blankly but Serena could swear that she could see glimmers of life within them. "Darien." She whispered to him. He blinked at her and a tear fell from his right eye...the only sign of emotion on his face. He reached for her again and this time he lifted her in his arms. Her head fell limp against his arm at an awkward angle. Darien immediately compensated for that and rested her head against his chest. Serena tried to move again but her body wouldn't respond to her. She couldn't even feel her body attached to her.

"That's far enough Endymion." Galaxia walked towards them and lifted Serena's limp hand and let it fall. "Nothing better than a broken doll are you princess? Its a shame you still don't have control over the crystal. Well...a shame for you, not for me. I truly believe the crystal is the only thing in this existence I fear. But you haven't completed the Levana Ceri...and from what I gather you never will."

"Leavana Ceri, My Queen?" Leyla asked.

"Oh, some silly tradition the people of the moon practice in. A mating of souls. The literal traslation would be Moon Love. In the case of our princess...she needs to become sexually active in order to awaken the full potential of the crystal."

"Sounds easy enough." Leyla responded with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, but the catch is she'd have to have sex with her mate, her soulmate if you will. If she gave her virginity to anyone besides her mate then even if she found him later...it wouldn't work. But if she mates with a man of earth...well...though she might not experience any gratification of her own it would at least activate her powers."

"so that's why she was hiding out there."

A sudden thought seemed to occur to Galaxia. She quickly ran her hand an inch over Serena's lower abdomen and upper thighs. After a tense moment Galaxia appeared to relax. "She's still a virgin. For a second there I thought I was being tricked."

Galaxia caressed Serena's hair. "How sad to die a virgin. Perhaps I can remedy that for you. And in the process I can give my son what he's desperately wanted but that you've teasinly denied him for so long."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Don't play coy. Did you believe that I wouldn't read my sons memory to see what his life has been like? The King of Earth was a useless toad of a man, unworthy of my son."

"He loves his mother." Serena said.

"His mother is me! That Kings whore was never his mother!"

"He loves her just the same." Serena said softly.

Galaxia lifted her chin. He didn't know of me. I forgive him."

"He still doesn't know of you. He's not willingly by your side. I see the emptiness in his eyes. He's not here with you. Not really."

"He's been separated from me for over 25 years! I went through his mind and realized he would forever fight against me. He's been brainwashed by that bitch!"

"No, he's been brainwashed by you. His mother taught him honor, loyalty, compassion-"

"Nothing but human weaknesses!"

"What you perceive as weakness is a strength to everyone else. He's well loved and respected on his world. He's a strong man."

"His loyalty does not lie with me. I'm not such an idiot that I would keep him by my side when I'm not sure which side he truly is on. Until I can be sure, I will be positive his loyalty is with me."

"So you just take away his free will?"

"Endymion can still see what's going on around him. He can hear and understand. But his true personality is buried deep beneath the diamond Leyla placed in his forehead. She knew immediately he was my son when he broke through my shield. No one, lest they have a drop of my blood in their veins can destroy my shield."

"What kind of hell are you condemning him to? He can see, hear and understand but can't do anything about it?"

"You haven't given him much free will either. You kept secrets from him while claiming to love him. You put him in a position of extreme vulnerability with no thought of his own welfare. You didn't put your faith in him."

"You're right." Serena agreed to Galaxia's surprise. "I took his choices away just as much as you have."

"With me controlling him he has no reason to feel guilt or remorse. Everything he does will be out of his control. Once he's desensitized to such tender feelings like guilt, remorse and mercy...then he can truly understand what I'm trying to do. Only then will I release him. Because only then will he make the right choice. He is my son...my blood runs through his veins. He belongs to me."

Serena remained quiet as Galaxia told her all this. Serena could see that Galaxia truly believed she was doing what was best for her son. But at the same time..her possesive and selfish streak were blazing through.

"On to things I can do for him. You've denied him the one thing he's truly wanted from you. And that was your love and trust. Since you wouldn't give him that, then I will gift him with the next best thing...your body."

"What?" Serena asked in horror.

"I have no reason to worry about the Levana Ceri ritual taking effect. He's neither from the Moon or Earth...he's from my planet Galaxian. No speck of Earth or Moon blood is in our genes. He can have you and I won't risk him awakening your powers. Endymion is not your mate. Nor could he have been ever."

The deep denial Serena wanted to instantly cry out, caught in her throat. She knew...she KNEW Darien was her mate. Just by being in his proximity her powers were beginning to manifest themselves. And how she felt around him...even now, with him so distant from her, just being tucked in his arms the way she was brought her a sense of comfort she never felt before.

But Galaxia wouldn't risk her having sex with Darien if she thought there was even the remotest possibility he could be her mate. Galaxia was so sure...

"Endymion." Galaxia cupped Darien's cheek and smiled gently at him before she dropped said hand to the top of Serena's paralyzed head. "This will be my first of many gifts to you. Though it looks as if I may have broken her spine in my anger-"

Serena's eyes widened.

"-You really don't need her to move to appreciate her. Take her to your chambers and do what you wish with her. But I do ask one thing."

"Yes, My Queen?" Darien asked her with no emotion or eye contact.

"Kill her when you're done with her."

Serena gasped and Darien's fingers tightened slightly around her thighs and back where he was holding her. Galaxia glanced down at Serena's shocked eyes. "I spared your life for returning my son to me. But I said nothing of Endymion killing you."

"Why make him do this. If as you say he can still see and understand everything that is happening...no matter how angry he is with me, he'll never forgive you for this. He will hate you."

"Good. I want his anger. In the name of anger its amazing what even the nobilist of people are capable of. Even though I control him...he still is my son after all. He has my strength. He fights me even now. I can hear him screaming at me to stop. To release him, to spare you. His love for you is very powerful princess. And because of it, he still fights me. But if I take you out of the equation-"

"You're making him kill me!" Serena managed to shout.

Galaxia smiled down at her. "Exactly. If he kills the one thing he truly loves...your death will help me as nothing else can...in breaking him. Endymion," Galaxia continued to him. "When you're done bring the Silver Imperium Crystal to me."

"Yes, mother."

Galaxia turned away and Darien bowed deeply, still holding an immobile Serena in his arms before leaving the room. Serena's tears fell as she was carried to his chambers. When his door shut behind them with a solid thunk Serena's speechlessness fled. "Darien, please don't do this. Don't let her do this to you. Fight this!!"

Darien dropped her onto his bed and proceeded to take off his clothes. He didn't even look at her. He was acting like a puppet. Serena wanted to scream in frustration that she couldn't move. Couldn't reach out to him.

Focus princess...

Hotaru's voice whispered through her mind and a slow burn followed its path. Serena sensed a subtle power within it. Suddenly she could feel Mina and Kunzite's voices in her mind.

Serena! I can't feel anything from you. What's wrong? Mina asked.

Master, I can barely sense his presence but I feel his powers right beside you. What's going on? Kunzite asked in concern.

Galaxia's controlling him. He's trying to fight it but I don't think he can.

Serena...why can't you move? Mina asked urgently.

Galaxia threw me against a wall...my spine is broken. I can't move.

The sudden silence from the both of them terrified her. Darien, now without his cape, armor and shirt began unlacing his boots.

Serena cried out and reached out to both of them. I'm running out of time here! I need help fast or Darien is going to rape me.

Serena, Mina whispered to her. Kunzite is going to help me, I can transfer my healing powers to you for a short while. But you know they're sexually based. Your injuries are severe, you'll need to have intercourse to heal.

So I have to let Darien rape me? Serena asked in shock.

I'm sorry princess, Kunzite told her solemly. But he would have done so anyway. At least this way you'll be able to defend yourself when he's through.

The defeat evident in Kunzite's voice, the one who would fight for Darien no matter how bleak the situation, told her as nothing else could how dire her situation was. Lost in her thoughts, Serena was surprised when she suddenly felt the added weight of Darien on top of her. Looking down she realized while she had been distracted by Kunzite, Mina and Hotaru she was sure, Darien had removed all his clothing.

Serena looked into his eyes, looking for some sign of him, but all that looked down at her were unfocused dead eyes. "Darien...Darien listen to me. You dont want to do this. I know you wouldn't want to do this...well maybe you do want to do this because I know a part of me does want to do this with you but we can't do it like this because you'll never forgive yourself and I don't want us to do this if you're not yourself and you'll probably hurt me pretty badly and-" Serena froze her terrified rambling when she felt Darien's hand cup her cheek. Startled Serena looked into his eyes again and saw a flicker of something in their depths. Darien's thumb stroked her cheek tenderly for a heartbeat, and his body went still.

"Darien?" Serena whispered to him. Hope making her voice crack as tears clogged her throat. "Darien...I love you so much...please, fight this. I can't stop you. I'm hurt. I need you to help me." Tears streamed down Serena face as she tried desperately to reach out to him. Darien's fingers smoothed over Serena's lips very slowly and she kissed his fingers gently. Darien stilled, her tiny kisses like butterfly wings still fluttering over his fingertips. Staring blankly, his hand moved and he touched her wet streaked face. As soon as his fingers came into contact with her tears Serena felt the crystal not pulse within her...but sing. A tiny twinkling melody that began on a dream and seemd to never end. The notes resonated through her and her tears glowed to a sparkling silver.

Darien's eyes focused on the color and seemed captivated by them. The wetness that still lingered on his fingertips began to glow as well and the melody reached out to him. Darien groaned suddenly and gasped in pain. His other hand grabbed his wrist and a scowl twisted his face. He tightened his hold on his wrist, almost as if he was trying to stop something from spreading within him. Serena looked at his fingers and realized that her tears were literally melting into his hand. They emanated a soft glow that Serena could see through his skin. Darien tried to stop them but they passed his fist wrapped around his wrist and traveled up his broad arm. He slapped at the glow but to no avail. It sank into his chest and Serena felt the melody within her suddenly reach crecendo and she was arched into the air by the force of it. The soft glow centered into Darien's chest and surrounded his heart. Darien opened his mouth in agony and tried to scream but no sound came out. He clutched his chest as sweat beaded his brow and his breathig turned ragged.

The notes within Serena became a healling chant and in seconds Serena was able to feel movement in her body.

Run. Run princess. Hotaru's voice echoed in her head and Serena very nearly jumped off the bed to flee. Serena hesitated as she swung her feet to the side of the bed. Biting her lip, Serena clenched her fists in the covers as Hotaru screamed in her head for her to run. Serena refused to budge...something was wrong.

Princess Serenity. Serena could barely hear the voice beneath Hotaru's screams. The voice was calm and peaceful...that was the voice she wanted to listen to. That she needed to listen to, not to the hysterical screams of Hotaru telling her to run as quickly as she could.

Princess...

"Saturn?" Serena whispered, her temples all ready throbbing in pain from the screams.

Princess...Galaxia knows of Hotaru's connection with you. She's using it against you.

"Galaxia knows somethings wrong?" Serena asked, fear gripping her.

No princess. Galaxia suspects nothing. She believes her hold on Prince Darien is secure. He is her son after all.

"Saturn...how do you know that?" Serena asked finding it hard to concentrate on Saturns voice as the Fake Hotaru's screams grew louder and more piercing in her head.

Focus princess. Hear my voice alone. Galaxia has some kind of fail safe on the Prince. It is there, on the off chance anything were to threaten her hold on him, that you would run to her immediately. She knows the only thing that may threaten her connection with Darien is you. If you run...you will run to her. And she will kill you. Without you the Prince is lost to us.

"Darien." Serena forced herself to look back at Darien on the bed, despite the everything in her telling her not to turn around and to just run.

Darien was writhing on the bed behind her, the soft glow now enveloping his whole body. His mouth was gaping open in a silent scream as his hands were literally attacking his body wherever the glow was. He scratched and clawed at his flesh, ripping into it, trying to remove the offensive glow.

"Darien stop!" Serena cried, horrified at the damage he was inflicting on himself. He was bleeding everywhere and his body kept trembling. Serena grabbed at his wrists and tried to restrain him. Suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he burst into covulsions.

"Darien! Oh my God! Saturn! Tell me what to do! I don't know what to do!" Serena yelled. The glow had come from within her...if the glow came within her she should be able to control it. Serena released Darien and knelt beside him on the bed. She pressed her hands against her chest where the crystal lay nestled within. She closed her eyes and prayed.

"C'mon...work. Work please...stop. Stop hurting him...stop killing him." The soft glow that eveloped his body suddenly sprung into the air and slammed back into Serena's chest. She flew backward and slammed into the headboard. Darien was immediately on top of her, pinning her wrists and growling down at her.

Serena was so relieved to see him moving that she didn't care that he was being rough with her. That he was tearing at her clothes, all ready trying to complete Galaxia's bidding for him. Serena relaxed beneath him and he paused above her. Serena moved her wrist, asking him to release her. When he slowly did Serena reached up and stroked his cheek. She leaned up on her elbows and kissed him. Darien didn't respond but Serena didn't care. She was so happy that he was ok. She rained kisses all over his face when he suddenly slammed her into the bed. Serena smiled up at him sadly her eyes shimmering with emotion.

"Darien...its ok. I love you." Darien's hand ripped the front of her dress open from chest to naval. Serena gasped before she said quietly. "Don't blame yourself when this is all over. It's not rape...not if I let you."

Serena closed her eyes and forced her body to relax.

She wasn't fighting anymore.

Darien roared inside of his body. What the hell was she doing? Why did she stop fighting! Didn't she realize he was going to kill her! He was going to kill her when he was through with her and she was letting him!? Darien fought savagely against the fog that was engulfing him. He needed to get control of his body back. He needed to stop himself before he hurt her. Darien violently focused all the energy he had on the fog and slowly...very slowly...pushed it back.

Serena felt Darien trembling violently above her. She opened her eyes and watched in confusion as sweat engulfed him again and he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He was whimpering softly under his breath when he fell against her. The trembling grew worse as shudders wracked his body. Serena wrapped her arms around him and tried to offer him what comfort she could. Darien slowly moved up her body until his mouth was beside her ear. Serena's eyes widened in shock when she heard him speak to her.

"Kill me." Darien groaned against her.

Serena shook her head and held on to him tighter. One of Darien's hands wrapped around her thigh and squeezed viciously. Serena cried out in pain and he pushed her thigh aside so he could nestle himself between her legs. Now all that stood between them was what remained of her tattered dress. Darien's erection pushed against her and Serena bit her lip as she felt his tip enter her through the thin dress.

"Kill me, baby." Darien begged her. "I can't fight this for much longer. I don't want to hurt you. Please kill me. I'll make it as easy for you as I can."

"No...I won't lose you!" Serena said and held him to her chest tighter.

"I'm all ready lost. Serena...please."

Serena cried against his neck but refused to budge. "Don't give up."

"I can't..." Darien shuddered against her and thrust his hips into her. He didn't go in any further because as he thrust, his hands quickly grabbed her hips and lifted her away. "I can't..." His voice was growing weaker and his hands were becoming rougher.

He was losing the battle.

Anger churned within her and she punched him in the shoulder. Surprise imobilized him as he stared at the beautifully pissed off woman beneath him. "Darien you shit head! If you don't fight this with everything you got I swear to god I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS!!"

Darien smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Serena slapped her hands against his chest and thrust what little powers she had access to into his chest. Darien cried out and sat back on his haunches. Her powers and his own raced through his system and the agony of it was excruciating. Darien felt both their spike into his brain with the power of a freight train. He clutched his head in torment and passed out.

Serena scrambled to her knees and leaned over him. "Darien?" He didn't respond...and he wasn't breathing. "Darien!" Serena quickly began administering CPR while muttering curses at him. "Damn you...don't you die on me!"

Serena administered CPR for what seemed like hours before exhaustion forced her to stop. She fell against his chest and weeped. There was no heartbeat.

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin in terror when Dariens arms clamped around her. His heartbeat thudded against her ear in a powerful rhythm and relief engulfed her. "Darien!" Serena wrapped her arms around him and squeezed for all she was worth in joy. Darien gapsed for breath. "I just came back from the dead..are you in such a hurry to send me back? I can't breathe." Serena immediately let him go and Darien coughed as air rushed back into his lungs. "Are you ok?"

Darien moved around a bit, testing his body before he grinned at her. "Never felt better."

Serena smile dazzled him as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. She nipped at his lower lip until he opened his mouth and she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Darien groaned and wrapped his arms around her again. Serena eagerly crawled atop his naked body on the bed and straddled his waist without breaking their deep kiss. Darien ran his hands up and down her back, from her shoulders to her bottom, and squeezed. Serena moaned and deepened their kiss as she wiggled in his arms. Darien brought one hand back up and around to the front, where he dipped his hand into the ripped gown and cupped her breast in his hand. Serena gasped and Darien took advantage and thrust his tongue into her waiting mouth. Serena suckled his tongue against the roof of her mouth and plunged her hand into his thick tawny black hair. Darien tweaked her nipple and rolled it between his fingertips. To his shock Serena broke the kiss and sat up. Darien tried to push her back down so they could continue their kiss. Serena shook her head and a blush flowed from beneath her breast to her face. Darien smiled gently at her and tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Serena grabbed his hand and left a trail of open mouth, needy kisses on the back.

"I love you, Serena. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Serena smiled before gently scraping her teeth over his knuckles. "I know." Serena locked her eyes with his and very slowly reached up and removed the tattered remains of her gown from her chest. Her small perky breasts were pale white and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Serena was still blushing hotly but refused to hide from him. Darien swallowed audibly and reached up to cup her breasts with both hands. Serena threw her head back and purred. Darien smoothed his hands over and around her breasts, completely ignoring her nipples when he suddenly sat up beneath her and and licked the underside of her breast. Serena gasped and leaned back, her hands bracing the bed to give him better access.

Darien's tongue trailed the underside of her breast to the valley between and left a damp trail in his wake. He circled his tongue around one of her aerolas lazily until Serena thought she was going to scream. Very lightly , he flicked his tongue over her pert nipple, then clamped his mouth around it. Serena cried out as the soft, easy suction of his mouth became harder and harder...almost as if he was trying to bring her whole breast into his mouth. Darien's thumb worked her clit through her gown and Serena tried very hard to remember to breathe. Serena ground herself into his thumb and inadvertantly into his erection that lay between them. Darien turned his attention to her other breast and very gently bit the nipple as his thumb and forefinger pinched her clit. Serena screamed in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her. She shuddered violently in his arms, but his thumb never stopped moving and neither did his mouth. To her surprise another orgasm, not as violent but just as good, claimed her. Darien's hand refused to stop moving and but the pleasure was becoming too intense for her. She tried to wrestle his hand away from between her legs but Darien merely laughed and continued to devote his attentions there. Serena's hands cupped both of his cheeks and forced him away from her breasts. She kissed him deeply and moaned again as Darien worked her to another orgasm but this one was more gentle...so slow in coming it caught her completely by surprise to Darien's delight.

When she finally finished quivering against him Darien kissed her neck, the hollow at the base of her throat and then laid a very light peck on the tip of a hard but sore nipple. Serena pushed on his shoulders until he was lying fully across the bed. Darien stared at her, curious what she was upto when Serena bit her lip, and blushes consuming her again, lifted the remains of her dress up and over her head. Bare before his appreciative gaze Serena raised herself up slightly on her knees, and reaching between her legs she grasped him in her hands.

Darien's breath hissed out his teeth as Serena stroked him from base to tip then used her thumb to circle the mushroom head. Darien was so lost in pleasure that he nearly didn't notice when Serena very gingerly placed the tip against her open and pressed her body down on top of it. Darien grabbed her hips to stop her. "Serena...we don't have to go all the way."

"Why? Its not fair to you that you never get anything out of our times together." Serena said shyly.

Darien brushed her long pigtail to the back and gently wrapped his hand around her throat. He stroked her neck and Serena arched back and away from him involuntarily. "Just seeing you break apart in my arms is pleasure enough. Knowing I'm the only one to have ever brought you pleasure like that is enough...loving you is enough. We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do. Galaxia, crystal, war or not...we can wait if you need time."

Serena nearly cried at how pefect he was being. "Besides," Darien continued with a rueful grin. "I don't know if now's the right time for us to be doing this. Galaxia is waiting."

"Exactly." Serena said before she sat herself fully onto his erection making Darien's head snap back in pleasure and shock, as he was engulfed in her sweet hot depths. "She'll wait for you to take your prize...So take me." Serena said as she began to ride him slowly. Darien grabbed her hips and gently showed her the rhythm, as he thrust shallowly against her. All the foreplay they had done...all the orgasms he had given her, had made her deflowering very easy. She had only felt a slight pinch of discomfort that was quickly washed away in the knowledge that she was finally one with Darien. She finally belonged solely to him, and he to her.

Serena clenched her inner muscles around him and darien groaned deeply. "I didn't teach you that." He complained in sweet agony. Serena smiled before she clenched around him again. "I'm a virgin Darien, not naive."

"Correction dear princess. You WERE a virgin." Unable to take the torture Darien thrust himself fully inside of her, allowing her to take all of him. Serena sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of fullness within her, then panted when his thrusts grew shorter and faster. Darien rolled her beneath him on the bed and moved faster and deeper within her. Serena moaned and cried out in pleasure as Darien grunted and groaned. Serena felt a throb growing within her and thrashed her head from side to side, begging Darien to finish. He only laughed against her and thrust himself harder and even faster in her. Serena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sank her teeth into the tender flesh where his neck meets his shoulder. Shouting in extacy Darien released himself within her and Serena quickly followed, milking him until he was bone dry.

Darien kissed her temple gently, then kissed lips. Serena playfully flicked her tongue against his lips and Darien chuckled. He rolled off of her but Serena quickly rolled over too, and snuggled herself against his chest. Darien wrapped one arm around her and held her close. For a moment...one precious moment...Darien enjoyed the feel of Serena in his arms. The feeling of happiness, peace and love he had when he was with her...especially after having made love to her for the first time, was a moment he wanted to treasure forever. A moment he wanted to be with him throughout eternity.

Prince Darien...it is time.

Darien sighed and hugged Serena close to him again before he closed his eyes. Serena was surprised when clothes instantly appeared on both their bodies. She was wearing a long black skirt with golden trim and a lacy black top. She wore black sandles with tiny golden chains hanging from the tiny thongs. Darien wore a black designer suit with a white button down shirt, bow tie with red collar and matching long black cape with red lining.

Serena giggled when she saw his outfit. "What's so funny?" Darien asked with a forced smile. "Nothing, just that all you need to complete the outfit is a top hat and a cane." Serena laughed but her laughter abruptly died when two golden bracelets appeared on Darien's wrists. Darien studied them, turning one wrist this way and that before lowering his arm and looking at Serena. "It's time for you to go."

"Darien, what's going on?" Serena asked him, but when she took a step forward to approach him he stepped back. "Galaxia is coming. I can sense her." Darien raised his head and cocked his head to the side. "Mother's pissed." He said, more to himself than to her. Darien lowered his head and told Serena again more firmly. "It's time for you to go princess."

Darien lifted his hand, splayed outward to the right and a billow of smoke flowed from his palm and formed a shadowy portal in the room. Sailor Saturn stepped through the portal with Sailor Pluto following close behind. "Hotaru? Trista? What are you two doing here?"

Both Pluto and Saturn bowed deeply to Darien before turning their attention to Serena. "We've come for you princess. You must leave here before Galaxia realizes I've placed her in a time paradox." Pluto answered.

"Why are you outside your time realm Trista? Galaxia will use your absence to steal time and use it to her whim!" Serena cried.

"It's all ready too late princess. As of one hour ago Galaxia was able to beat me back and she has taken control of my realm."

"Her obsession with time was for her to have the power to reverse it, so she could stop the prince's father from stealing her only child. But now that she has been reunited with her son she has no need of it for now. The warrior in her won't simply use time to defeat us. She wants to do it hands on." Saturn informed Serena.

"We don't have time for this. Take her now, leave this place and never return." Darien growled out.

"No Darien! Come with us! We can go back to my mother's kingdom and be safe. I've unlocked my powers. I just need my mother to show me how to use them properly and we'll be free."

"I'll never be free Serena." Darien told her quietly.

"What are you talking about."

"I feel her anger princess, we must leave now, quickly." Pluto moved to grab Serena but she raised her hand and froze both Pluto and Saturn in mid-air. "I'm not leaving Darien." Serena told them both coldly. She turned her eyes back to Darien. "Come with us Darien, or I'll force you." Serena raised her other hand and Darien felt her power wrap around him like a vice. With her powers holding them all Serena walked towards the shadowy portal she assumed led home.

Darien used his own powers to snap hers away from him. Serena gasped in pain and held her hand gently. It burned and throbbed. Darien scowled, walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and blew his warm breath against her stinging palm. The pain instantly vanished.

"Darien...why won't you come?" Serena asked him again.

"I told you I can't."

"Explain to me why?"

"There's no time! Galaxia will be here in a few seconds and she'll kill not only you but pluto and saturn as well."

"The sooner you tell me why the sooner I'll leave." Serena told him stubbornly. Just at that moment something heavy slammed into the double doors of Darien's room and he heard Galaxia scream in rage when they didn't open immediately. Darien was grateful he was enough of Galaxia's son to stall her for a bit.

"Times up, Serena." Darien gave her one final passionate kiss before he snapped both his arms out and shoved Serena, Pluto and Saturn threw the portal on a billow of smoke. Once they were safely through the portal Darien snapped his fingers and the portal dissapeared. But not before he heard Serena calling his name on a cry of anguish.

Galaxia burst through the doors and used her powers to slam Darien flat into the ground. "What have you done Endymion?!"

"My name is Darien mommy dearest." Darien retorted back. Galaxia shrieked with rage and raised her hand causing Darien to fly from the ground, up into the ceiling. Not satisfied Galaxia lowered her hand and slammed him back into the ground.

Tasting blood in his mouth Darien spit it out, right at Galaxia's golden shoe. Galaxia used said shoe to kick him viciously in the ribs. Darien felt them crack from the force and said ruefully. "Guess the reunion is over huh mommy dearest?" Galaxia fisted her hand into his hair and yanked him to his knees. "You not only let them escape but you awoke the bitches powers!"

"Guess your plan backfired mommy." He told her mockingly.

Galaxia backhanded him across the face. "If you weren't my son..."

"Don't let that bother you. Kill me Galaxia. Put us both out of our misery. You're ashamed to have such a miserable, emotional, human wanabe for a son. And I'm disgusted to have a bloodthirsty bitch like you be the cow that bore me." Darien barked at her.

"Anger is good Endymion. Your anger I can use." Galaxia placed her hand against Darien's forehead and twisted the diamond within painfully. Darien screamed in agony. Galaxia flipped through his memories effortlessly but made sure to cause Darien as much pain as possible in the process. He would learn to respect, love and obey her...one way or the other.

Galaxia suddenly released him and burst into laughter. Darien pushed aside his agony and glared at his mother. "What's so funny?"

Galaxia laughed uproariously when she realized Darien truly didn't know. "Did you really think you could save her? That you would just sacrifice yourself and she'd be fine? You truly do underestimate me son." Galaxia made the diamond in Darien's head twinge, just enough to get his attention. "Don't forget, I hold not only your life, but your soul in my hand. Do not cross me Endymion. If I take possesion of your soul there will be no afterlife for you."

"You'd do that to your own son?" Darien asked mockingly.

"You know me well. I wouldn't do that to my son."

"Then what are you threatening me with? Take my life, take my soul, I don't care. As long as I'm not damned for an eternity knowing I share the blood of a murderer."

"Conqueror Endymion. You have the blood of a conqueror as well. But that's not the issue. I do believe I've finally found the way to make you heel...since I can no longer brainwash you. Damn that silver crystal. When it belongs to me then I won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Please tell us what you can do to bring me to heel? The audience awaits in rapt attention." Darien told her sarcastically.

"You fucked the whore did you not?" Galaxia asked smugly.

Darien nearly foamed at the mouth. "Don't you dare call her a whore!" He roared.

Galaxia smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. And since you are your father's son, you cummed inside of her. Well, then I guess I should tell you a little secret. I no only brainwashed you, I implanted a few of my special power seeds inside your body."

Darien froze and stared at her. "What did you do?"

"I made sure that you would obey me Endymion. You may not care for your own life anymore but I know how deeply you care for the Shitenou, the innocent people all around and especially hers. If she were to die...then everything would end with her. All hope, all fighting spirit...it would all be gone. With the death of one girl...I can destroy all defiance against me."

"What did you do!" Darien yelled.

"I didn't do it Endymion. You did. When you comed inside her you implanted her with a few of my seeds. Now not only do I hold your life and soul in my hand, I now hold hers. Your life is tied to hers. If you tried to sacrifice yourself or provoke me too badly...she'll die instantly with you. Isn't that romantic?"

Darien struggled to breathe as horror engulfed him. He couldn't even give himself the peace of taking his own life. If he dies then Serena would die with him. He could never do it. Worse yet, without Serena Galaxia would have no one who could stand against her. "Then why not kill me now? Then you'd end the Silver Millenium in one swoop."

"Unfortunately it doesn't work the other way around. Though I highly doubt I would kill you since you are my only true child...my only son...you are EXTREMLY adept at provoking me. I could make a mistake in anger. So Endymion. It's up to you. Are you going to make me kill you? Or are you going to do as I say...like a good boy?"

Darien swallowed his pride and walked slowly over to Galaxia. He knelt before her and bowed his head. "My Queen need only ask...and I obey." He uttered the oath that would tie him to Galaxia irrevokably. The golden bracelets melted into his wrists and he felt Galaxia inside of him as never before.

Serena...forgive me. 


	27. Final Chapter 27

*Author Note

I bet all of you thought I had given up on this huh? Well you were WRONG! Lol. Sorry this took forever but I was really trying to get this next and final chapter right. It's pretty long so make sure you have the time to sit and read it. I've read all the wonderful reviews you have left me. Very encouraging and really made me feel special. Thank you for all of the support. I don't know if I'm going to write the remaining Shitenou and Senshi's stories but if I do it'll definitely be a continuation of this series. I'm also thinking of writing a story about Seshomaru so keep your eyes out for that one. I might even do that next and give myself a break from sailor moon. Who knows? Let me know what you think of this. I think I ended it kind of abruptly but I was taking so long with this I was afraid writers block would hit me again. (I'm plagued with them.)

Anyway…enjoy and leave a review. I read every single one. It was really fun writing this. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to share my fanfiction with you. Take care and keep reading and writing. ^_^

Faith Hawkins

Chapter 27

The whispers had finally reached Serena. She very slowly rose from her bed and the tail of her gown whispered softly around her legs. Serena walked to the door and lightly placed her hands palm out upon it. Holding her breath she pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear again the name of the man she missed so desperately. The name she had heard in her detached fog through her door from the hallway. The name that had fallen so easily from the lips of the maid with fear and anxiety as she gossiped with another. Endymion…the hated and feared Dark Prince was blazing a path of destruction and revenge across the galaxy. His eyes filled with coldness and with no mercy in his heart, he murdered swiftly any who opposed his will or that of Galaxia's. If the mother was spoken of in undertones in the hopes that she wouldn't hear, the son's mere gaze sent millions to their knees. His reputation of cruelty was quickly surpassing that of Galaxia as he ravaged what few remaining rebel forces there were outside of the Moon Kingdom. He ordered the execution of millions with nary a blink of an eye. All opposition he crushed with a flick of his wrist, for no sword was more lethal than his own. Galaxia's own forces were not even spared his brutality. If any failed in following his orders they were made an example of quickly and killed. Her army trembled in fear of him perhaps more than their fear of Galaxia herself, and it was said that she could steal the very soul from your body with the golden bracelets that adorned her wrists. Endymion's seemingly one redeeming quality was that he forbade the murder of women and children. Serena barely listened as the maid prattled on about the war as she walked back down the hall, too disturbed by what she had just heard.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be. There must be some mistake. "Not Darien….he couldn't." She said to herself in disbelief.

It had been three months since Darien had sent Serena away from him. In that time, Queen Serenity had tried training Serena in her newly awakened powers but that had proven to be close to impossible. The Imperium Crystal was closely tied to ones emotions, and with Serena's being so chaotic since her time with Darien, the crystal had proven to be wild magic. Powerful yet uncontrolled, it was becoming as much of a danger to the kingdom and to Serena herself as Galaxia. Queen Serenity had had no choice but to enclose Serena in her room and seal it with what little power she could still spare, to keep the wild magic within. Serena had been isolated ever since within her room and thus hadn't known of Darien or Galaxia's activities. In another part of the palace Queen Serenity paced her throne room pensively as Kunzite delivered his report. The Inner and Outer Senshi stood before the Queen with the Shitenou beside them.

Kunzite continued to deliver his report. "Earth is out of our control. According to my sources it seems Galaxia is behind the sudden disbandment of The Council. Marcus, in league with Galaxia, plotted against the other council members and either had them meet with unfortunate accidents or be publicly discredited. Public faith in our government was fanned into a flame of distrust and hate and as a result, local law enforcement was attacked viciously and public health services have stopped completely. Communication is down along with electricity, as disgruntled citizens raided those facilities and stole and destroyed everything in sight. Crime and violence have risen 200% throughout the world. Little to no water is available and food supply is down to minimum rations. The Government has collapsed. Riots and destruction run rampant. With no defense set into place, Endymion's forces-"

"They're GALAXIA'S forces not Masters!" Jadeite shouted. Of all the Shitenou, Jadeite had taken Darien's defectment the hardest. Kunzite narrowed his eyes at him in reproach, "Master is lost to us."

"We haven't even tried to reclaim him! Our duty is to serve and protect him! If he truly did defect to Galaxia's side then we should be with him."

"That's treason against our Queen and Princess." Haruka said quietly as her hand fell lightly to her dagger at her side. Michelle tensed beside her, ever ready to back her partner.

Nephrite sneered at Haruka. "It's treason against YOUR Princess and Queen. We on the other hand only answer to one. Master."

Michelle stepped slightly forward. "Your Master has betrayed us all. He has only one loyalty now and that is to his mother."

"The apple never falls far from the tree." Haruka added. Enraged, Jadeite lifted his hand palm out and a blast of flames burst from within. Haruka merely smiled and didn't move a must to avoid the attack. Michelle leaped before the flames and doused them with a swirl of water that exploded from her hands. Once the flames were out she grabbed Jadeite by the shirt front and slammed him into the floor. Jadeite hit the marble with a jar and found himself embedded nearly a foot into the ground with Michelle crouching over him, a knee pressing painfully into his chest.

"You ever so much as look at Haruka again, I will drain the fluids from your eyes and organs. Do you understand?" Michelle asked Jadeite menacingly. Jadeite opened his mouth with the full intention of cursing her when the hell of Kunzite's boot pressed into his windpipe cutting him off. "Shut up." Kunzite said to him in a very threatening tone as he slowly scanned the room around them. Jadeite frowned and took a quick survey of their surroundings. The first thing he noticed from the looks of it when Michelle had attacked him Nephrite had jumped to his defense. But Haruka had immediately moved to defend Michelle the same way she had defended her against Jadeite. Zoisite instinctively had raised his hand and the air around Haruka quickly became thick and heavy with every twitch of his hand. Breaking into a sweat she stubbornly held on to Nephrite pressing the blade tighter to his neck. A thin trickle of blood slid down his throat as the blade broke the skin. Lita and Mina had risen immediately to subdue Zoisite only to find Amy surprisingly blocking their path with a determined look on her face.

Ray watched the ensuing chaos and stalemate that had taken place in a matter of seconds with a mixture of horror and grim acceptance. "This is exactly what Galaxia wants. She said in the following tense silence. No one diverted their attention from their opponent. "Did you hear me?" Ray said in anger. "This is exactly what she wants! Haven't you seen how she's done this very thing with every other planet she's conquered? Destroying trust, making everyone eye the other with distrust. It's how she got Earth and she's going to get us. Mars should've been immune to this. We weren't into politics, we were warriors. We loved a good battle. She got us by undermining our confidence. She took out our king, my father, one of the strongest warriors my world had ever seen. Now it's happening again. We're going to have the fight of our lives on our hands. The one thing we had that could have ended it all, the Imperium Crystal, is in the hands of someone who can't even harness its power..." Ray trailed off and the room became quiet.

Queen Serenity slowly lowered herself to her throne. The rest of the occupants of the room slowly withdrew from each other and stood at opposite ends of the room. The Shitenou and Amy on one side, The Inner and Outer Senshi on the other. Queen Serenity looked to Kunzite and motioned him forward. Kunzite stood before her and nodded his head in respect.

"Please continue Kunzite." Queen Serenity said in her peaceful voice.

"Endymion's forces have taken full control of Earth. All ready his forces are invading the moon. He has conquered all but a few miles from the outer walls of the city leading to the gates of the palace." A shocked gasp rose from everyone. No one had known he had moved so quickly. Queen Serenity's main concern leaped from her lips. "And my people? What has become of them? Those outside the city walls."

Kunzite grimly delivered his news. "Galaxia ordered everyone to be enslaved who wasn't outright killed in battle. From the youngest child to the withering gray haired. Her knowledge of your people's longevity changed her normal tactics as she knows they would last as slaves as long as she wished. They've all ready been transported to other worlds she has conquered to load up the bodies for immediate disposal."

Queen Serenity bowed her head in dejection for the sake of her lost people. Kunzite hesitated and Queen Serenity said with a deep ache to her voice. "If there is more Kunzite please tell me."

"The lands have all been burned. Galaxia plans to use this world as a waste site. And as we speak Endymion is mounting an attack the scales of which we will not be able to withstand. It will only be a matter of moments before he will reach the inner palace."

"Then we will fight!" Lita said with passion in her voice. "I will fight to take as many of them sons of bitches down with me." Ray moved to stand beside Lita. "I will fight for my fallen people. For the memory of my father. If I must die…let it be the glorified death my people so highly cherished."

Michelle laced her fingers with that of Haruka and tenderly cupped her cheek before she leaned in and kissed her. "I love you. And will willingly die by your side. I fight for you." Haruka smiled and hugged Michelle to her side. "I will fight for our life together. For our love to each other and to our friends."

Zoisite wrapped his arms around Amy from behind and she leaned back against his chest. "I will fight for us. For the life we have yet to share." Amy said with strength. Zoisite rubbed his cheek against the top of Amy's blue hair and closed his eyes contentedly. "I will fight for the lives of our future children."

Nephrite smiled broadly and clapped Jadeite soundly on the back nearly knocking him to the floor. "Nephrite what the hell?!" Jadeite shouted angrily at him. "I will fight for the privilege of continually annoying Jadeite." Nephrite said and solidly locked arms with Jadeite. Jadeite rolled his eyes. "I will fight for all the bets and shit talking I'll be damned sure to miss with you Nephrite." He finished with a grin.

Hotaru kneeled before everyone. "I will fight for my queen. For my princess. And for everything I hold dear." Trista knelt beside Hotaru. "I will fight for them as well."

Kunzite knelt before Queen Serenity. "I will fight for my brothers. For honor….and for the beliefs Master would have wanted me to fight for as well." At the mention of their Master the remaining Shitenou walked to where Kunzite knelt and joined him with their heads solemnly bowed. "For our Master…our lost brother and friend." They said in unison…Jadeite with tears of acceptance in his eyes.

Mina slowly walked to the vacant spot next to Kunzite and knelt beside him facing the queen. "I fight for my queen and princess. For my friends…old and new." She said and with a glance at Kunzite she added. "And for love." Kunzite turned his head and locked eyes with Mina. They each held the gaze for but a brief moment, before regretfully bowing their heads anew.

The remaining standing bowed before Queen Serenity. She stood in to her full height before them all and sadly shook her head. "We can't win this. You must know that. For me to send you into battle would be a death sentence. I can't ask that of you."

"Whether you ask or not we shall still fight. Until the very breath from our bodies can no longer support us." Hotaru said. All the warriors in the room nodded in agreement before they stood. Queen Serenity smiled at them all. "I'm honored…to have you by my side. I'm humbled…to have your loyalty. And I'm very happy…to claim you as my friends." Slowly to the shock of them all Queen Serenity bowed deeply before them before she stood again. "I fight for my people, for peace, for you…and for my daughter." She finished with a teary smile. At that very moment a great boom was heard throughout the land and screams soon followed. They all turned towards the sound that quickly became that of battle. "Now the fight begins." Kunzite said grimly.

**********************

Serena yelled in frustration and pounded her hands against the sealed door. Ray, Amy, Lita, Mina…her friends needed her and she was stuck in this damn room. She had watched in horror from her bedroom as swarms of soldiers flooded the palace gates and fights broke out all over the palace grounds. They were outnumbered one hundred to on. Serena tried to concentrate and use the crystal to open the door…but all she got for her efforts were a singed palm. She had watched as the Senshi and Shitenou used all their gifts to fight off the enemy…but no matter how many they took out they just kept coming. There was no end to them. Kunzite had fought bravely but in the end could do little more than call a retreat to what little of their forces they had remaining back to the palace. Even then…only the Senshi and Shitenou had made it back inside. The guards and everyone else was slaughtered. Galaxia from her golden chariot had laughed uproariously and ordered every man, woman and child in or near the palace executed. And now she had just ordered them to take the palace. Serena pounded her fists against the door again and screamed. Suddenly the door was burst open and Serena fell back in fear. In the doorway stood Queen Serenity and a much bloodied Ray, Lita, Jadeite and Nephrite. All four appeared to be exhausted and were all injured to various degrees of extreme. Queen Serenity grabbed Serena by the arm and dragged her back through the door at a run.

"Mother! Where are we going?!" Serena yelled as they raced through the halls.

"To the throne room! It's the only place we can still defend and put up a fight!"

"Mina is there with everyone barricading the windows and walls with protective guards!" Ray said to Serena. They were just a few steps from the door leading the throne room when Galaxia blasted through a nearby wall and pointed at their fleeing backs with her golden sword. "The princess! Bring the girl to me and kill the rest!" She shouted with glee as her soldiers quickly ran to do her bidding.

One soldier leaped and would have tackled Serena if Lita hadn't jumped and tackled him to the floor. They hit with legs tangled and fists flying as they wrestled for supremacy. Everyone looked back but Lita screamed at them. "GO!!" Eight more soldiers landed on Lita. Nephrite got to the door first. He opened it and rushed everyone through. Once Ray crossed the threshold he slammed the door behind her. He turned and with his sword cut a quick path to Lita's side. There were so many soldiers that he could barely see where Lita was. The majority of them simply ran past him to the door ignoring him. Nephrite fought off two men who were beating Lita and stabbed another through the chest. Darien suddenly stepped through the hole his mother had broken through and made a path towards the couple. He watched as Lita broke the neck of one man only to turn and break another's arm, then another's leg in quick succession. Nephrite used his sword to slice off as many appendages as he could, causing as much damage in as little time to each new enemy he fought.

Darien sighed and snapped his fingers. Immediately every soldier in the room stopped fighting and stood back. Nephrite and Lita stood leaning against each other, breathing heavily and wiping the blood from their eyes.

"Endymion! What are you doing! They were about to be killed!" Galaxia shouted in anger. She made a gesture for her soldiers to continue, but before she could Endymion flashed to her side. "You said the palace was mine."

"The palace..not the occupants. I want their heads." Galaxia hissed.

"Don't debate semantics with me _mother_." He said with his usual sneer. "I've proven my loyalty to you. All I demand is this. Why don't you go look around the palace and decide which room you want for yourself."

"I am going to turn this planet into a waste dump."

"Then go with your engineers and begin making plans! I will take the palace and its occupants MY way."

Galaxia laughed. "Very well my son. You've earned your right to this. And you have proven your loyalty to me. I will give you ten minutes to do as you wish. But after those twenty minutes…I will do what I please." Galaxia walked away back through the opening.

Darien gritted his teeth before returning his attention to Lita and Nephrite. When they simply stared at him he said. "I'll take that as a thank you."

"For what?" Lita said heaving for breath.

"Anything is better than what mommy dearest had planned for you two. I just saved your lives."

"Then thank you for giving me the opportunity for this." Before she even finished her sentence Lita pulled free her combat knife and slammed into Darien knocking him to the floor. Before he could react, one of Galaxia's men stabbed Lita through the back with his sword. Lita's eyes widened as blood seeped from her lips. Nephrite roared in anger and attacked the men nearest him, swiftly killing three before attacking more in earnest. Darien gently rolled Lita to his side as with her dying breath she whispered "You don't deserve her love." Then as he watched, the life drained from her eyes and her breath stopped. Darien stood and spun the soldier who had killed Lita to his side. With his back to him Darien wrapped his arm around his chest to hold him still and sliced open his neck from ear to ear in a satisfying cut with Lita's combat knife. He dropped the startled mans dying body to the floor and stepped over him without a second thought. Darien looked towards Nephrite and yelled "NO!!" before he could stop it, two of his soldiers stabbed Nephrite once through the chest and the other through his side. Darien snapped his fingers at five men nearest the two soldiers. "Execute them." He ordered and without hesitation the five men quickly executed the two soldiers whom had stabbed Nephrite.

Nephrite gargled as blood began filling his lungs and took a step towards Darien. He quickly caught him as he fell and held Nephrite in his lap. "You idiot. Why did you fight them?" Darien asked.

Nephrite looked at Darien and smiled with bloodstained teeth. "It's what you would have wanted me to do, Master. Now I join the warrior who fell before me." He said in reference to Mina. Darien covered Nephrites wounds with his hands in a hopeless effort to stop the blood. "Don't you die on me Nephie." He growled.

Nephrite attempted to say something but only succeeded in coughing on his own blood. Darien tried vainly to help him but watched helplessly as his friend died in his arms. Darien closed his eyes and set him on the floor. He stood and stared motionless at the blood on his hands. "……It's almost over." He said to himself.

"Sir?" One of the soldiers inquired.

"Take their bodies and make sure they are properly buried according to their planets customs. Adhere to Earths customs for Nephrite."

"But Queen Galaxia-" Before the soldier could finish Darien reached out and snapped his neck. He turned towards another soldier who quickly stepped back. "Do you have any more objections to my orders?"

"No sir!" The man said in fear. He quickly gathered the men around him and they quickly began to lift the bodies. "Show them the respect they deserve!" Darien barked at them before he turned towards the closed door. "Break it down."

Galaxia's men reached for the door only to be blown away by a strong force. They flew through the air and landed on the floor screaming in agony as their bodies burst into flames. Darien grinned. "Impressive."

*************************

"Serena listen to me. There's an escape tunnel beneath my throne. I want you to go through it." Queen Serenity said in urgency to Serena.

"Then we should all take it and escape!" Serena said desperately.

"We can't leave Serena. Our fights end here." Haruka said.

"Why!?" Serena demanded. "For pride? Vanity? Honor? Those things mean NOTHING when you are dead!" She shouted.

"But they mean a future for you. You must leave Serena. Now, before it's too late. Don't make Lita and Nephrites sacrifice in vain." Ray said sadly.

"If you all have the right to stay and die for me then I have the same right to stay and die for you if need be." Serena said strongly.

"My darling. You're only a burden to us if you stay. With you gone we can focus on the battle and not worry about defending you." Queen Serenity said gently.

"I can fight too!" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"You've never killed anyone. It's not in your nature. You will hesitate and the enemy won't. You're a liability." Kunzite told her honestly.

"It's not in my mother's nature either! Yet she stays…why?"

"For you." Hotaru informed her quietly.

"Go, Serena." Mina pleaded her. "I can't watch you die. Not you. Not when everything in me demands I protect you at all costs. Give us that. Give us the knowledge that we were able to do this last thing for you."

"Trista is all ready waiting for you at the end of the tunnel. She went on ahead to make sure the path was safe. She will make sure you get a new life." Queen Serenity said.

"A new life? How? Galaxia controls everything." Serena said in tears.

"Only in THIS time. Trista still has some tricks up her sleeve. We want you to be happy."

"Please….please come with me. I don't want to lose you. Any of you." Serena cried.

"Nothing can be done. We must stay here and give Trista and you enough time to escape. If we all leave together Galaxia will find us all in no time at all. But with only you…she may never find you. Serena…you must run."

"I can't!"

"You have no choice."

Suddenly the protective guards fell under an onslaught and the north wall collapsed leading into the throne room. Thousands of soldiers rushed through. Queen Serenity shoved Serena into the tunnel despite her protests and closed the lid with a heavy thud. The remaining Shitenou and Senshi quickly took up guarding positions in front of Queen Serenity and the tunnel. Darien slowly walked to the front of Galaxia's men and stared at them beseechingly. "It doesn't have to end like this."

"It can't be helped." Kunzite said wearily to Darien before he gave forth a mighty yell that was supported by yells by the Senshi and Shitenou. Then with no further warning they rushed the enemy and despite Darien's orders and yells the fighting escalated. Darien dove in and tried to help who he could fight off Galaxia's men. But no matter how many he slew they just kept on coming. He knew….he had known all along that a direct assault would get them nothing but defeat. He grimly cut down many and covered Kunzite's back when he would've fallen beneath an enemy blade.

"Mars Fire IGNITE!"

"Venus Crescent Beads SMASH!"

"Uranus World SHAKING!"

"Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!"

"Mercury bubbles BLAST!"

Attacks were called out as flames, wind, water, fog and bursts of power and lightning from the Shitenou covered and drove the enemy back. Hotaru used her sickle to kill all the soldiers who intended to surround her. Suddenly into the fog…four golden rings boomeranged around the room and swiped through Michelle, Haruka, Jadeite and Zoisite. The moment the golden rings sliced through their bodies time stopped for an infinitesimal second where the four had but a moment to smile in farewell at the other. Haruka and Michelle to each other, Jadeite to the horrified eyes of Kunzite and Zoisite to Amy…before their bodies collapsed to the floor completely lifeless. Everyone in the room froze in disbelief. The rings bounced off the floor and zinged their way back to Galaxia's wrists as she stepped through the escape tunnel with her arm holding Serena to her chest by the throat.

Amy yelled in denial and ran to cradle Zoisite's lifeless body in her lap. "No…no! We were to fight for our future…us…you can't leave me! I love you!" Amy's tears fell to Zoisite's emotionless face and agony ripped through her. Serena struggled vainly in Galaxia's arms and reached her arm out to something lying on the floor near Kunzite. "MOTHER!" Darien tore his eyes away from Serena and followed her gaze to her mother's body lying on the floor. Kunzite slowly rose from her side and shook his head.

"MOTHER!!! MOMMY!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Serena's scream of denial shook the very floor at their feet. A power unlike anything Galaxia had ever known nearly ripped the young princess from her grasp. Serena's eyes filled with hate and she thrust her arms out before her as power erupted from deep within her. A wave of energy burst from the princess and rolled the ground upwards and back down like an ocean wave. As the wave hit the Kunzite, Darien and the remaining Senshi it harmlessly knocked them to the floor. But when that same wave hit Galaxia's army it disintegrated their bodies and instantly turned them to black dust. The room was cleared of the enemy in seconds. The wave continued outward far beyond any of their views. Galaxia suddenly heard the screams of her men instantly in her head only to be silenced just as quickly. Galaxia tried connecting psychically to her army as she had always been able to….but could only reach silence. She reached out to the entire planet for any of her forces…and heard nothing. "NO!! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" She yelled in anger before she spun Serena around and backhanded her across the face before she hit the floor. Galaxia focused her power and reached out with everything she had to her forces…any of her forces throughout this galaxy and the next….and she could STILL hear nothing.

In a moment Serena in her anger had done what no one else in her centuries of battle had been able to do…she had defeated her. She had wiped out her entire force. All of her men were gone. She could feel none of them. All of the worlds she had conquered were now free. Galaxia couldn't believe it.

Kunzite meanwhile was being flooded with calls from his sources all over the galaxies. Galaxia's forces were no more. They had been wiped as if they had never existed. Kunzite pressed the speaker button on his phone and allowed everyone to hear the calls.

"It's amazing! They're gone! They're all gone! We're free!" Was the phrase most often used. Mina and everyone couldn't believe it. It was over. The war was finally over…and they had won. Galaxia soon shook off her shock and it quickly turned to anger. "You little bitch!" She screamed at Serena. But before she could reach her, Kunzite's sword met hers and they clashed. Mina and the remaining Senshi soon joined the fray, determined to defeat Galaxia once and for all and protect their princess. Unfortunately even without her armies Galaxia was a very powerful and formidable foe.

While they fought Galaxia back despite her roars of protest Darien ran to Serena's side where she lay sprawled on the floor. "Serena?" He shook her shoulder gently until she slowly opened her eyes. When they landed on Darien they turned to anger again. "Traitor!" She whispered fiercely.

Darien bowed his head in shame. "You don't understand. It had to be done."

"You murdered millions…you helped her kill my friends and my mother…."

"No, Serena. She can't be stopped. She will never stop. Death won't hold her!"

Serena frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked weakly. The great power surge having drained her.

"She's found a way to beat death. Even if she's killed she embedded parts of her soul into me. She can be reborn easily now."

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you must die too." She said.

Darien smiled tenderly down at her. "I know."

"You should've done the noble thing and killed yourself long ago."

"You mean you wouldn't miss me?"

Serena took a deep breath before she lied convincingly. "No."

Darien smiled wider. "That's ok. I'd still wait for you when your time came to join me."

"Where you're going I won't be joining you."

Darien tilted his head to one side. "No…I suppose you wouldn't. You wouldn't belong I hell with me. Pity…'cause I will miss you as much as you hate me now." Darien leaned over and brushed his lips lightly against her mouth. Where his lips touched her she felt warmth flow from him to within her. A solitary tear slide down her cheek, but other than that she allowed no emotion to show on her face when he drew away. He lightly caressed her cheek with the thumb of his right hand. "Do me one last favor."

"I will not." Serena said stubbornly.

"Don't hesitate." Darien said mysteriously to her before he rose and approached the ensuing battle with Galaxia determinedly. Galaxia threw Mina off her back and Kunzite blocked the blow that would've decapitated her. She kicked out at Kunzite and backhanded Amy when she saw Darien approaching. "Endymion! Cover my flank!" She tossed her golden sword to him and pulled free two of her daggers for each hand. She continued her attack viciously and Darien blocked Ray's flame attack with his own. Galaxia smiled at Darien's actions. "We don't need the armies my son. With you by my side there's nothing we cannot achieve!" Darien leaped to Galaxia's back managed to block another blow from Kunzite to her. With a blast from his hand Darien managed to throw the whole group back to the delight of Galaxia. He then swung the golden sword and thrust it behind him…deep into Galaxia's back. Galaxia screamed in outrage and pain. Darien withdrew the sword and allowed Galaxia to turn and face him. Darien plunged the sword again deep within her chest. Galaxia placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in bewilderment. "I thought…I thought you had joined me." She said brokenly.

"You knew all along I never did."

Galaxia bared her teeth at him. "You can't kill me without killing yourself. And you won't do it…you won't kill your precious love and I tied your life to hers!" At her words everyone gasped in shock. Serena managed to right herself and stood wobbly with Kunzite's help.

Hotaru said into the silence. "If that is true then you can't kill yourself, Prince of Earth. Only Serena can bring about rebirth. Without her we are lost. She is the last of her line."

"I know." Darien said quietly. Galaxia laughed with spurts of blood erupting from her mouth. "Then it's only a matter of time before my return."

"No. I joined you for one purpose. To buy myself some time. I had to find a way to break the connection you forged between me and Serena."

"There is no way!" Galaxia said confidently.

"Yes there is mother." Darien said cockily. "I'm just angry at myself for not having thought of it sooner. All I had to do was give her my soul which has belonged to her from the beginning."

"NO!!" Galaxia yelled before she fell heavily to the floor. Her breathing was too labored now…her heart finally gave out and she lay still on the floor. Darien stepped down from the dais of the throne and approached Serena with Galaxia's golden sword out before him. He handed it hilt first to Serena and placed the tip of it to his heart. Serena was shaking her head in denial. "I can't…I won't do this."

"The only way to kill Galaxia and stop her forever is by her golden sword. The only way to kill me is by the same. My soul lies within you Serena. Only you can kill me."

Serena's fingers touched her lips where she had felt the warmth of his soul pass into her. She just hadn't recognized what it had been. "Do it now before it's too late Serena." Darien told her. Even as he spoke Galaxia's chest was all ready rising again as she breathed. "End it now while I can still redeem myself in this small way. I have the blood of millions on my hands. This is the only way." Darien leaned forward and pressed the tip of the sword deeper into his chest until it broke the skin. Serena pulled the sword slightly away only to have it return when Darien grabbed the razor sharp end with a fist and held it stead. A thin trickle of blood seeped from between his fingers and down his fist where the sword was cutting deeply into his flesh.

"Darien…I can't!" Serena cried.

"Serena…." He whispered gently. Serena looked up and behind him she could see Galaxia all ready rising as her powers returned to her. Her wounds were all ready beginning to close. "Serena…" He whispered again to get her attention. Serena tore her eyes from Galaxia and locked them with Darien's. He smiled softly at down at her from his great height. "Don't hesitate."

Serena screamed in denial and plunged the golden sword deep into Darien's chest piercing his heart. Galaxia screamed a horrible yell and fell dead to the floor. This time to never arise again. Darien reached out and tenderly wiped the tears from Serena's face, leaving behind a smear of blood in their place. "I love you." He said before his eyes closed and he too, fell to the floor. Serena dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground. Kunzite knelt beside his Master and checked his pulse. When none could be felt, he bowed his head in deep respect. Ray, Mina, and Amy followed suit. Serena breathed heavily and shook her head. "No. I won't let it end this way. Not like this. Never like this." And with that Serena ran from the room into the escape tunnel. At the opening on the other side Serena found Trista's dead body. Not giving herself a moment to grieve for her fallen friend, Serena snatched the belt from Trista's waist and snapped off the only remaining key of time she still possessed. She ran back to the room. Ray saw what she had and tried to stop her. "Serena you can't! If you try and change the timeline you can make things worse! Darien's sacrifice will have been for nothing! If you bring him back Galaxia comes back with him! I won't let you do it. When Ray and the others would've stopped Serena, Sailor Saturn slammed the base of her scythe into the ground. Black lightning bolts erupted from her blade and a dome of dark energy came between Serena, herself and the others.

Ray and the others stopped in their tracks. "Hotaru what are you doing? You know better than anyone we can't let her do this!"

"On the contrary." Sailor Saturn replied. "I am the bringer of destruction and rebirth. But only The Princess can bring about rebirth."

"You don't know that." Mina said.

"Trista informed me. She knew of her death and of a few other events. She also knew that The Princess would have a decision to make. And she gave me the duty of making sure none interfered. It was Trista's last request of me. And I intend to give The Princess all the time she requires."

"Princess…you still don't know how to use the crystal. If you try to use it with no knowledge in combination with Trista's time key…"

"I know the risks, Kunzite." Serena placed the key on Darien's chest and pressed both hands on top of it. Serena focused all her energy, her emotions, power…everything she was into the key. A pulse beat from within her. Serena braced herself. She had all ready become used to the incredible power of the crystal exploding from her whenever she tried to use it. This time however…Serena felt the power rise very steadily. It flowed out from her with no pain and filled her with peace. Though the power was now enveloping her like a warm blanket it was still as powerful as before. But it was more of a steadying strength then overwhelming and violent. Serena pushed the power, the warmth down through her arms and into her palms, through the key and into Darien's chest.

Mina gasped in alarm. "Look! Her skin…its glowing white."

Slowly…one by one the fallen Shitenou and Senshi felt breath enter their bodies once more. Haruka and Michelle both sat up and hugged each other fiercely. Jadeite sat up and cursed at his torn and bloody cape. "The blood is NEVER going to get out of this." He grumbled to the amusement of everyone.

"At least it's better than digging yourself out of a grave." Nephrite said angrily as he continued to swipe at the lingering dirt still covering his clothes and body as he walked through the room, with the door still banging open behind him. Lita walked beside him with a glare. "Who was digging their way out of a grave? If I recall correctly I dug myself out and heard you screaming like a ninny in your coffin. I had to dig your ass out too. You were so relieved you happily jumped into my waiting arms and kissed me." Jadeite laughed uproariously at this. Nephrite felt heat creep up his neck and turned to glare at Lita. "You said you wouldn't say anything!" He demanded which made Jadeite laugh even harder.

"Zoi!" Amy ran to Zoisite's side and eagerly kissed him over and over all over his face, eyelids, cheeks and lips. Zoisite smiled and gently pried her away from him. "Darling…you're smothering me." Amy merely laughed happily and hugged him tighter. Trista made her way through the tunnel and Hotaru immediately dropped the dome and ran to her side to assist her further into the room. "It's all right Hotaru. I am fine…if missing my keys." Trista narrowed her eyes at Hotaru her merely smiled and shrugged.

Kunzite and Mina were all ready helping Queen Serenity stand and she bestowed a beautiful, if still weak, smile on them. Darien sat slowly and immediately looked Serena over for injury. "What's happening?" He demanded of Kunzite.

"The Princess just saved your life and the lives of the fallen Senshi and Shitenou." Ray informed him.

Darien tore his eyes from Serena and looked about the room before frowning and turning back to Serena. "Everyone is accounted for…why is she still glowing?"

At the inquiry all eyes turned to Serena who continued to glow with her eyes closed. "She should've come out of it by now." Queen Serenity said bewildered. Darien brushed the hair from her face and softly called to her. "Serena…Serena wake up." When she didn't respond his calls became more urgent. "Serena! C'mon Serena snap out of it!" Suddenly Serena's eyes snapped open and they were completely black. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Darien asked Queen Serenity without taking his eyes off Serena.

"She…she's still healing."

"Healing what? Everyone is back all ready." Darien said.

"Not everyone. She's healing everyone she still can. She's bringing back everyone she can." Michelle said. "I can feel the energy of life flowing out from her. I can feel the lives being restored all over the planet."

"I feel it too. But I feel it as far as the outer rings." Haruka added.

"No! She can't…that kind of power will drain the life force out of her." Queen Serenity said anxiously.

Darien watched in horror as the glow that was emanating from Serena was beginning to dim. "She's dying." Amy whispered.

"Serena, no! You've done enough." Darien shook her.

"Not enough." Serena said without opening her eyes and the glow was dimming even further.

"Serena…please stop. I don't want to lose you again. Please…." Darien begged.

"So much pain." Serena said as she continued healing as many as she could.

"You're killing yourself Serena!" Darien shouted. "Stop before it's too late!"

"Not enough." Serena said again and Darien's anger grew. "I won't lose you again Serena! Not this time!" Darien shoved his own power into Serena painfully and she gasped. "Heal as many as you can if you have to. But you'll be draining me as well. You'll kill me too. I won't live without you." Serena's black eyes flickered but returned to their color. The crystal lashed out and broke Darien's connection with her. "Dammit Serena!"

Trista walked over to the kneeling princess and placed her hand on hers. "The crystal, powerful as it may be is being drained by her resurrecting and healing whom she can. She won't be able to sever connections to all of us if we combine our powers and give them to her." Everyone knelt around Serena and placed their hands on her neck, arms…anywhere they could make contact with her flesh. Serena frowned and tried to use the crystal to sever their connection with her again but they were too strong and she was all ready growing weaker. Darien cupped her cheeks in his hands and fused his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply and forced his power into her again.

Serena tore her mouth from his. "No. I have to stop the pain."

"We know. We gladly give our powers and lives to you to heal as many of our people as you can. We willingly sacrifice ourselves for you." Lita said to Serena kindly. Tears streamed down Serena's face and pain infused her. "I can't…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Then stop." Darien whispered softly against her lips before kissing her deeply again.

The glow disappeared from Serena's skin but it returned to its normal color. The blue of her eyes slowly pushed away the black until her eyes were completely normal again. Serena smiled at them all and relished the hug they all gave her. "You just couldn't let me go could you? Well…remember this next time I annoy the hell out of you."

"Oh I forgot how much of a brat you are. Can we have a repeat?" Nephrite asked and everyone laughed.

Serena leaned forward and kissed Darien again. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He kissed her one more time before he growled angrily at her. "If you ever put me through this kind of shit again I will kill you myself."

"Spoken like a true prince." Queen Serenity said approvingly.

********************

Epilogue

"I'm not sure if I can do this."

Nephrite and Jadeite both stepped away from where they were guarding the door and glanced at each other at Darien's words. Nephrite sighed heavily and walked to where Darien stood facing the mirror with Jadeite in tow. Kunzite and Zoisite merely raised eyebrows at each other and grinned before taking seats on the couch, making themselves comfortable for what promised to be an entertaining show. Nephrite stepped to Darien's right and rested his elbow on his shoulder and spoke to his reflection. "I understand Master. No man is ever ready for this. I don't think I ever will."

"Yes, Master…it's only natural for fear to strike you right now." Jadeite agreed mirroring Nephrite's movements but to Darien's left. "It's a huge step your taking. Not only will your life be changed forever but the future of our races. That's a hell of a lot of responsibility for just one man to bear."

"I told you that I thought this was too soon. Only a few months have passed since Galaxia's defeat. We're still in the process of rebuilding and trying to bring life back to normal…to what it was before the 'Golden War'."

"Hey, that's a great name for it Nephie." Jadeite nodded approvingly.

"I know. I've all ready talked to Queen Serenity about making that the officially acknowledged name." Nephrite said smugly. On the couch Kunzite rolled his eyes and Zoisite snickered, trying to cover his laugh with a few well placed coughs.

"It has a very nice ring to it. You will get credit for it though right? Make sure they know who came up with it."

"Obviously. But we're going off topic-"

"Were you ever on the bloody topic?" Kunzite asked drily much to the delight of Zoisite. Jadeite glared at the occupants on the couch and Nephrite ignored them. "Listen to me Master. It's not too late to back out. I've all ready checked for all and any exits and I think if you left through the window in the bathroom you could get out of here quickly."

"Yes!" Jadeite agreed enthusiastically. "I can meet you on the other side of the lake to the west and Zoisite and Kunzite can come up with some kind of distraction."

"Something subtle, we don't want to be too obvious. As it is I'll have to guard the bathroom door and tell everyone you're just having some trouble. If they assume you're taking a heavy shit…..well nothing can be done about that. If Serena is going to have to deal with the humiliation of being left at the altar then you can deal with the rumor of having constipation."

"Serena…I hadn't thought about that. Master…are you sure? I mean…Serena is a great girl. She saved all our lives and...well she saved everything. You really can't ask for a better wife. I feel horrible doing this to Serena." Jadeite said doubtfully.

"You're not doing anything to Serena. The bastard breaking her heart is Master. And even though I think what he's planning on doing is the coward's way out-"

"Even though it's YOU who's planning it." Kunzite added.

"-our fist loyalty is to him. I still say the whole getting married thing was stupid to begin with. It's not like the two of them don't hump like bunnies every chance they get."

"Hey!" Darien gave Nephrite a dirty look and passed it on to Zoisite who was by now openly laughing on the couch.

"Oh c'mon Master. With the way Serena screams it's hardly a secret." Jadeite nudged Darien's arm in approval. "You lucky dog. I saw how Serena cornered you last night in the kitch-"

"My point exactly." Nephrite continued even though Darien at the moment had Jadeite in a head lock intent on strangling him to keep him from talking more. "They've all ready had the honey moon. Why marry the cow when you've all ready sampled the milk?"

"Maybe because the 'cow' happens to be a princess and the only heir to a neighboring planet whose technology and people are far more advanced than ours." Zoisite gasped out between laughs.

"So you're marrying her because of that?" Nephrite asked confused.

"I'm marrying her because I love her you shithead." Darien told Nephrite. Jadeite meanwhile was struggling in vain to breathe while Darien continued to choke the life out of him.

"What's love got to do with it?" Nephrite asked in surprise.

"They are mates Nephrite. They have little choice in the matter but even if they did I'm sure the result would still be the same." Kunzite informed him.

"Oh yeah…the mate thing." Nephrite slapped Darien hard on the shoulder making him drop Jadeite gasping to the floor. "Tough luck bro. I forgot about the whole mate thing and that you can't fuck anyone else besides her. If I were you I'd marry her too."

"Good thing we found out that your father was actually born in the Moon Kingdom but his mother had given him up for adoption at birth for who knows why." Zoisite said.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Who uncovered that information anyway? I had been looking into it for weeks with no luck." Kunzite asked curiously.

"Mina. Where your network of spies can find out anything you need…I find that Mina's sources for gossip can get information much more quickly."

"Exaggerated information that often is incorrect." Kunzite grumbled.

"Well not this time. It explains everything. Especially how Serena's powers were able to awaken and everything."

"She got lucky." Kunzite said in bad temper.

"Speaking of lucky…I noticed you and Mina disappeared last night at the reception toge-" Before Jadeite could finish his comment Kunzite closed his fist in the air and resumed choking Jadeite from a distance where Darien had left off. "You really should learn to mind your tongue. Otherwise I'll rip it out for you." And with that Kunzite released Jadeite. He angrily stood and yelled at everyone. "Well excuse the FUCK out of me. Why pretend it's a secret! Everyone in the whole goddamm palace knows Serena and Master have had sex in every freaking corner and wall in this damn place when they think no one is around. That you and Mina have definitely followed suit…so far the only discreet ones have been Amy and Zoisite and not by far. I caught them both sneaking off to the gardens on a number of occasions and coming out with twigs in their hair."

Zoisite grinned maliciously. "Don't be angry that we're all getting laid and that the one time you tried with Ray she set your hair on fire."

"She said it was foreplay on her planet." Jadeite defended himself.

At that everyone in the room burst into laughter, Darien most of all. "You mean to tell me you LET her set your hair on fire?" He barely managed to get out.

"Like I said…it's considered foreplay on her planet. She said next time I had to let her brand me…I haven't wanted to get to that point with her yet."

"You're so stupid. Lita told me that foreplay on Ray's planet consisted of a fight for dominance then animal sex for three days with no stopping."

"What do you mean no stopping?"

"I mean her people have developed an aphrodisiac called "Passion Flame"…it basically keeps your dick up with no relief for three days."

"Who the hell would want to do that?" Jadeite asked in horror.

"Well, the women take the same drink and their sex drive triples. So you get your brains fucked out for the three whole days."

"That's barbaric! No man in his right mind would go for that." Jadeite said certain.

"You haven't heard any of the men on Mars complaining. In fact…they seem to be the happiest sons of bitches around."

"I thought that was because they got to battle all the time." Jadeite said.

"Well now you know better."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me all this before? And why were you asking?"

"Oh c'mon Jadeite. Everyone can see the way you look at her. I figured you'd be stupid so I wanted to find out before you did something stupid. Guess I was too late though." Nephrite finished with a grin.

"I'm gonna kill her. It took me forever to get my scalp to regain feeling." Jadeite mumbled.

"We're going off topic again." Nephrite interrupted loudly.

"Again…were we ever on?" Kunzite asked again.

"Master…even though I don't agree with you running away I will help you. Kunzite, you and Zoisite go out into the hall and start some kind of commotion."

"Yes, I'm sure we can start flapping our arms around and squealing like little stuck pigs." Kunzite said tonelessly.

Nephrite thought about it seriously. "You know…that oughta do the trick."

"I'm NOT running away from my own wedding." Darien went back to the mirror and tried to put on his tie again.

"Then why did you say you couldn't do this?" Nephrite asked. Annoyed his entire plan was getting thrown out the window when he had taken all that time to think about it.

"My NECK TIE you fucking retard!" Darien yelled at him. "I can't get this fucking neck tie to knot properly. And the ceremony is about to begin!"

"Oh…well you should've said so." Nephrite said, and with a snap of his fingers the neck tie was quickly made properly. Darien stared at him in shock. "You could've done that this whole time?"

"Lita taught me how to do that for today to help us all."

"Then why didn't you help?" Darien demanded angrily.

"You didn't ask." Nephrite told him honestly. Darien's eyes nearly blazed red. Outside the room in the corridor Ray and Lita appeared wearing an emerald green strapless ankle length gown, and Ray a dark red shimmering gown with a deep v neckline. Ray was about to knock on the door when they heard a mighty yell through the door and what sounded like screams of mercy. Ray looked at Lita in surprise.

"I know that sissy yell. That's Nephrite." Lita said with a sigh.

Another yell was heard through the door and it slightly bulged outward as someone was thrown into it. Ray pointed to the outline of the face still embedded in the door. "I know that look of pain. It's Jadeite."

"They must've seriously pissed Darien off."

"Well should we go in and stop them? Serena is outside waiting for the signal from us to come in."

"Nah…let Darien beat the shit out of them. It will go a long way to relieving any stress he has over the wedding." Lita said with a smile. Ray laughed with her and both admired and complicated each other's gowns and hairstyles for another few minutes before they knocked and opened the door.

****************

The Palace was decorated divinely. All the guests had arrived and the music was all ready announcing the entrance of the bride. Serena dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown walked down the aisle with her arm through Kunzite's. She wore the glittering veil of diamonds all the women in her family had worn throughout their reign. Serena held the hem of the dress a little off the ground so she could walk, but not too high so anyone would notice she was wearing sneakers. Serena had nearly cried all night in Darien's arms knowing full well she wouldn't be able to hold on to Kunzite with one arm, the bouquet in the other and the dresses' hem in her hand without falling flat on her face. Darien had finally convinced her that no one needed to know she was wearing sneakers. When the time came to remove the garter he promised to use his powers and make sure she was wearing her elegant white heels. Kunzite leaned closer to Serena and whispered to her. "Don't be scared."

"I can't help it. I think I'm about to bolt. I've never been so nervous in my life. I know I'm going to trip over this damn dress, humiliate my mother and make a fool of Darien."

"Believe me. Today... you could fall flat on her your face and no one is going to talk about anything but how Master looks."

"What?" Serena asked looking up at him. Kunzite bit his lip to keep from grinning and nodded to the dais. Serena looked and nearly burst into laughter. There Darien stood in all his torn and tattered glory with a shiner on his right eye. Nephrite stood next to him with his hair a mess, a bloodied lip and what appeared to be a limp. Jadeite was next with a broken nose and his cape falling off to one side. The only one still impeccably dressed was Zoisite and soon to be Kunzite. "What happened?" Serena whispered to Kunzite with a smile.

"Nephrite and Jadeite's big mouths happened. Your future husband has a short fuse. Are you sure you'll be able to handle him?"

Serena smiled naughtily at Kunzite. "I guess it's a good thing I have a BIG mouth too." When Kunzite understood the innuendo he looked at Serena with new respect. "That should do the trick." He said with a laugh. When they finally reached the dais Kunzite handed Serena over to Darien and she couldn't help but giggle at him. Darien leaned closer and growled at her. "Keep laughing brat and I'll have to throw you over my knee."

"Kinky. But I'm willing to try it if you are." Darien felt himself getting hard and groaned under his breath at the provocative image. "Save that thought for later."

Queen Serenity smiled at them both and happily married the loving couple. As soon as she said kiss the bride Darien nearly bent Serena backwards and kissed her deeply. The audience burst into applause and well wishes. When Darien finally let Serena up for air he smiled at her. "Aren't you glad I convinced you to get married Earth's way?"

"Yes. I like this much better than praying for four nights on our knees without looking, talking or touching the other until coming together on the fifth night."

"We wouldn't have made it."

"I believe you." Serena tugged Darien down for another deep kiss to the roaring approval of the crowd.

"Aww…doesn't that just make you want to get married." Mina sighed romantically from where she and the other Senshi were standing.

"No…but it does make me horny." Ray said admiring Darien's butt.

"Ray!" Amy said with a shocked gasp. "You can't look at Darien like that anymore. He's married to your best friend."

"I'm not going to do anything but looking never hurt anyone. Besides you're one to talk. Here comes your little sex partner right now." Ray said watching Zoisite's approach. Amy looked at Zoisite and smiled mischievously. "Trust me…there is NOTHING little about him." The Senshi laughed in surprise at Amy's candor. Zoisite sidled up and wrapped his arms around Amy. "If you ladies will excuse us? There was a beautiful fountain I wanted to show Amy in the garden."

"Uh huh." Lita said as Zoisite whisked Amy away. "Like she hasn't seen that fountain three million times."

"Perhaps he's referring to HIS fountain." Haruka said with an evil grin.

"She might even get lucky and have some spray in her face." Michelle added with a laugh.

"How would you two know anything about that?" Ray asked curiously knowing full well Haruka and Michelle's relationship.

"What makes you think we don't invite males to join us in bed?" Michelle asked just as curiously. Haruka smiled when Ray put her hands up in surrender not wanting to pursue the line of conversation.

"Well speaking of horny. I'm going to look for Nephrite."

"No way! Are you two…?" Mina asked with a wink.

"No we're not. At least not fully."

"Oh I gotta know what that means."

"It means we dry hump quite a bit and make out."

"That's it?" Ray said disappointed.

"Hey, it's fun. I never got to do that as a kid and Nephrite is more than accommodating."

"I bet." Mina said. "But what about tonight?"

"Tonight I might just go all the way with him. We'll see." And with that Lita went off in search of Nephrite.

"I think it's time we left too. Weddings do get you in the right kind of mood." Haruka said and wrapped her arm around Michelle while they said their goodbyes.

"Well…I guess that just leaves the two of us not getting any tonight." Mina said to Ray.

"No…what about Hotaru and Trista?"

"Oh they're here at the party. But Hotaru is too young and Trista….well….Trista is very discreet about that so we wouldn't know about it either way."

"True." Ray agreed. "Still… I know you and Kunzite are going to get together tonight."

"No we're not. I broke it off with the arrogant son of a bitch." Mina said angrily.

"What? Why? What happened?" Ray asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter. If I never see him again then I'll be too happy. In fact…I wouldn't fuck him again if he were the last man on Earth."

"I'll have to see about that." Kunzite said as he suddenly appeared behind Mina. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her butt back against his hard cock which he began to rub up and down along the crease of her ass. Mina sighed in pleasure and reached behind her to grasp his ass and pull him tighter against her. She groaned in delight when he licked her neck and bit her neck.

"Oh my god…go take her and fuck her somewhere all ready will you." Ray said exasperated. "My pleasure." Kunzite said with another thrust of his hips. "Mmm, mine too." Mina agreed and not wanting him to stop what he was doing she snapped her own fingers and immediately flashed them to her bedroom.

Ray sighed in disgust. Their little exhibition had really turned her on. Flames were very nearly licking her skin. Well, her people were never one to deny themselves little pleasures. Now all she needed to do was find a man. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around coming face to face with Jadeite. He looked at her in confusion. "Hey…have you seen Kunzite? He was supposed to give me a ride to-"

"I'll give you a ride you won't forget." Ray said before she pounced on him. Jadeite literally squawked in surprise the both of them disappeared as well.

Darien was standing with Serena tucked against his side and continued nodding distractedly at all the well wishers. "Where the hell is everybody? I don't think I can take much more of this. I need to get you alone now!" He whispered to Serena urgently as they sat at their own private table. Underneath the table cloth Serena all ready had him in her hand and she was making him so hard he was about to explore. Darien gasped when Serena tightened her hold on him and she leaned her head against his shoulder with a smile. "Careful Darien. We don't want you to make a bigger fool of yourself then you all ready have."

"If you keep that up I won't be responsible for my actions." He said through gritted teeth, breaking out into a sweat.

"Keep what up? This?" She asked and stroked him once more. "Or this?" She asked and ran her fingernails lightly over him. Darien barely kept his shudder in check and looked around desperately for any of the Shitenou to get the guests away from him long enough so he could take his bride upstairs and teach her a lesson. Finally he spotted Jadeite. "Oh good!" He said in relief. "There's Jadeite talking with Ray. I'll get his attention and-" Darien broke off when Ray suddenly pounced on Jadeite and the both of them disappeared into thin air before they hit the floor. Serena giggled. "I guess Ray had other plans for him."

"Oh to hell with this. I'll be damned if everyone but me gets laid on MY wedding night." When the next guest came up to their table and was about to offer congratulations Darien cut him off. "Sorry…we have something to do." And with that he immediately flashed them both up to their new bedroom. Serena was laughing hysterically while Darien tore off their clothes. "That was soo bad of you Darien. That man is the moon's treasurer!"

"Is he mated?" Darien asked while he removed Serena's gown. She frowned briefly in thought before answering. "Yes. He mated about three years ago."

"Then he'll understand." Darien said and threw Serena naked to the bed. Taking a page from Ray's book….Darien pounced onto a laughing Serena who didn't stay laughing for long.

The End.


End file.
